Neue Hoffnung?
by valkrys
Summary: Geschichte über die Zukunft von Ryan und Marissa, Seth und Summer sind ebenfalls mit dabei. BEENDET
1. Kapitel 1

**Discl. mir gehört gar nichts ausser die frei erfundenen Nebenfiguren der Geschichte...**

** A/N: Ich habe diese Geschichte auf vielfachen Wunsch angefangen, auf Deutsch zu übersetzen. Normalerweise ist mein Deutsch besser, aber Geschichten zu übersetzen ist einiges schwerer als ihr denkt ;-) Im Moment hat die Geschichte 15 Kapitel, wovon 2 ins Deutsche übersetzt sind. Falls ihr also mehr wollt, gebt mir Feedback. Ich werde nur mit dem Übersetzen fortfahren, wenn auch Interesse besteht... Danke!

* * *

**

**Neue Hoffnung?  
**

**Kapitel 1  
**

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr Bernadette auf ihrem Liegestuhl, von welchem aus sie Alyssa beobachtete, die ihm Pool spielte. Irgendwie wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen, den sonnigen Tag zu geniessen. Sie trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid, welches ihren Babybauch nicht verstecken konnte. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als das Baby sich in ihr bewegte und sie strich zärtlich mit der Hand über ihren Bauch.

"Alyssa, würdest du bitte aus dem Pool kommen und dich fertig machen? Dad wird bald zu Hause sein. Onkel Seth und Tante Summer kommen heute Abend vorbei und du musst dein Zimmer aufräumen falls du mit Cassandra spielen willst" sie rief ihrer Tochter zu.

"Ja Mum" antwortete das dunkel blonde Mädchen, sofort den Anweisungen ihrer Mutter folgend.

Sie stieg aus dem Pool, hob ihr Badetuch auf und rannte zu Bernadette rannte. Schnell trocknete sich ab und setzte sich danach zu ihrer Mutter auf den Liegestuhl. Ihre blauen Augen blitzen und sie lachte als sie einige Tropfen Wasser über den Babybauch spritzte.

"Hattest du Spass?" fragte Bernadette und lächelte ihr wunderschönes Mädchen an.

"Ja, leider konnte Cassandra heute nicht mit mir schwimmen, aber sie wird ja heute Abend vorbei kommen, das ist auch ok!" antwortete Alyssa. Sie umarmte ihre Mutter kurz, bevor sie ihre Kleider aufhob und Richtung Haus rannte.

Bernadette stand langsam auf, während sie sich mit einer Hand an der Stuhllehne abstützte. Nachdem sie ihr Buch geschlossen hatte, räumte sie das Glas auf dem Tisch neben ihr zusammen und wollte gerade in die Küche gehen, als die Türglocke läutete.

"Schatz, könntest du bitte die Türe öffnen?" rief sie Alyssa zu, die auf dem Balkon bereits ihre nassen Badehosen am aufhängen war.

"Klar" gab ihre Tochter zur Antwort, während sie die Treppen zum Eingang hinunter rannte.

Bernadette ging langsam in die Küche und legte das Buch auf den Küchentisch, während sie versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Einige Sekunden später kam Alyssa in die Küche gerannt und kam ihrer Mutter sofort zur Hilfe. Sie legte einen Arm um Bernadette und stützte sie, während sie mahnend sagte: "Du hättest auf mich warten sollen", ein besorgter Blick in ihren Augen. Als Bernadette nicht antwortete fuhr sie fort:

"Es ist eine Ms Cooper, sie ist im Foyer….. Ich denke ich kenne sie irgendwoher… sie sagt sie sei hier um dich zu sehen?"

Das Mädchen wusste ganz genau dass die Neugier deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören war und sie warf ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu, in der Hoffnung, mehr über den fremden Gast zu erfahren.

Als Bernadette zusammenzuckte war aber die Sorge zurück in ihrem Gesicht und sie wollte gerade fragen was denn passiert sei, als ihre Mutter ihren Gedankengang unterbrach. "Ok, vielen Dank Liebling, geh jetzt bitte auf dein Zimmer, ich werde mich um Ms. Cooper kümmern."

"Bist du sicher dass du keine Hilfe brauchst?"

"Ich bin sicher, zieh dich bitte um, Dad wird bald zu Hause sein".

Alyssa wusste dass es keine Diskussion gab und verliess ohne weitere Fragen die Küche, während sie versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie die Frau im Foyer schon mal gesehen hatte.

Bernadette machte sich langsam auf den Weg ins Foyer, während tausend Gedanken durch ihren Kopf rasten. Sie wusste, dass die Frau die sie antreffen würde, das komplette Gegenteil von ihr darstellte. Alleinstehend, gutaussehend, dünn, ein erfolgreiches Model, auf der ganzen Welt bekannt. Sie warf einen Blick an ihrem Bauch und seufzte bei seinem Anblick, doch sie versuchte sich sofort darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie ihrem Gast sagen wollte.

Marissa war in Natura sogar noch schöner als im Fernsehen. Sie trug einen kurzen Rock und ein originelles blaues Top. Die Schuhe mit den hohen Absätzen liessen sie noch grösser erscheinen. Sie hatte ihre braunen Haare zu einem Rossschwanz zusammengebunden und Bernadette bewunderte ihre schlanke Figur, während Marissa beim Cheminée stand und sich Zeichnungen von Alyssa ansah.

"Ms Cooper?" fragte Bernadette ruhig.

Marissa drehte sich herum und gab Bernadette einen neugierigen Blick, während sie die fremde Frau von oben bis unten betrachtete.

"Bernadette?" fragte sie endlich und streckte der schwangeren Frau ihre Hand zu Begrüssung hin.

"Ich war nicht sicher ob Sie kommen würden" antwortete Bernadette, während sie die Hände schüttelten.

"In Ihrem Brief tönten sie so verzweifelt und da ich sowieso gerade in Newport war… Ehrlich gesagt, ich war neugierig."

"Ich weiss, es war ein etwas komischer Brief und es tut mir leid dass ich Ihnen meinen vollen Namen nicht nennen konnte, aber ich hatte Angst, dass Sie nicht kommen würden…" Bernadette's Stimme wurde leiser, ihre Augen mieden den Blick von Marissa.

"Möchten Sie etwas zu trinken?" fragte Bernadette nach einigen Minuten unbehaglichen Schweigens.

"Nein, Danke…"

Wieder folgte Schweigen bis Marissa ihre Neugier nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte:

"So… was wollten Sie denn mit mir besprechen das so dringend war?"

"Können wir vielleicht du zueinander sagen? Ich meine, wir sind ja gleich alt..." fragte Bernadette das Model zuerst, bevor sie sich auf der Couch niederliess. Marissa nickte und schaute direkt in Bernadette's Augen.

Nach einem tiefen Seufzer antwortet Bernadette:

"Ich werde sterbe…"

"Ich.. aehm…Tut mir leid das zu hören" antwortet Marissa geschockt und verwirrt.

"Ich weiss das muss komisch tönen, da ich ja im 5 Monat schwanger bin, aber es ist wahr. Ich habe Krebs im Endstadium. Meine Ärzte haben es vor einigen Wochen entdeckt. Die einzige Option wäre eine Abtreibung, aber die Ärzte wissen nicht, ob sie mich überhaupt heilen können, weshalb ich mich entschieden habe, meinen Sohn zu behalten... "

Marissa starrte nervös auf ihre Hände, ihre Gedanken rasten. Was wollte diese Frau? Offensichtlich brauchte sie kein Geld, sie lebte in einer Villa in Newport Beach. Ausserdem erschien sie ruhig und erzählte ihre Geschichte mit gefasster Stimme, sie wollte also auch kein Mitleid. Aber was wollte sie?

"Tut mir leid Bernadette, aber ich…ich… verstehe einfach nicht, was das mit mir zu tun hat"

"Ich habe es meinem Ehemann noch nicht erzählt" konstatierte Bernadette ruhig, was Marissa noch mehr durcheinander brachte.

"Ich… Ich… ich hatte gehofft… dass vielleicht…. vielleicht könnten wir es ihm zusammen sagen… das muss jetzt komisch tönen aber ich weiss, dass er tief in seinem Herzen... dass er dich liebt... immer geliebt hat…"

Marissa versuchte verzweifelt den Worten der schwangeren Frau zu folgen, aber sie konnte immer noch keine Verbindung zu ihr sehen.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz… ist er ein Fan?"

Bernadette schüttelte wortlos den Kopf, erhob sich und ging langsam Richtung Küche.

"Tut mir leid, ich brauche etwas zu trinken" sie sagte über ihre Schulter, während sie Marissa anzeigte ihr zu folgen.

Sie leerte ein Glas Wasser und setzte sich an der Bar nieder, wieder den Blick von Marissa meidend.

Das ungemütliche Schweigen in der Küche wurde durch das Eintreten von Alyssa unterbrochen. Sie gab Marissa einen neugierigen Blick und bediente sich aus dem Kühlschrank mit einem Mineralwasser. Schüchtern lächelte sie Marissa an und wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, als sie sich wieder herum drehte und aufgeregt das Model angrinste.

"Ich kenne Sie! Sie sind Marissa Cooper, richtig? Ich habe Sie bei den Cohen's im Fernsehen gesehen"

"Cohen's? Du kennst die Cohen's?" fragte Marissa überrascht.

"Ja, Cassandra ist meine beste Freundin, sie ist die Tochter von Seth und Summer Cohen" lächelte das Mädchen und übersah den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Eingangstüre und die zwei Frauen zuckten zusammen.

"Jemand zu Hause " hörten sie eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme fragen.

"Wir sind in der Küche Daddy, und rate mal wer da ist?" Alyssa rief und rannte sofort zu ihrem Vater.

Er hob sie hoch und umarmte sie zärtlich, während der mit der Hand über ihre Wange strich. Stolz lächelte er seine Tochter an und bewunderte ihre blauen, wachen Augen die ihn so sehr an seine eigenen erinnerten.

Alyssa wollte gerade den Namen des Gastes nennen als er sie an der Bar stehen sah, ein schockierter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Marissa!"

"Ryan…."


	2. Kapitel 2

* * *

**Kapitel 2 **

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen folgte während Ryan seine Tochter auf den Boden setzte, unausgesprochenen Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf.

"Was machst du hier?" fragte er dann, während er zu seiner Frau ging und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, während seine Hand zärtlich über ihren Bauch fuhr.

"Also... eigentlich hat mich Bernadette eingeladen..." antwortete Marissa mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Ryan betrachtete Marissa eingehend, nahm ihre Schönheit in sich auf. Sie war immer noch so hübsch wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Natürlich hatte sie sich verändert, aber er konnte immer noch die Marissa von damals in ihr sehen, das Mädchen dass er so sehr geliebt hatte. Hatte?

Marissa betrachtete Ryan ebenfalls neugierig, als er sich neben seine Frau setzte und sofort seine Hand über ihre Hand legte. Er hatte das Jacket abgenommen und seine Muskeln waren durch das Hemd sehr gut zu sehen. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie jeweils mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare gefahren war, sich gegen seinen muskulösen Körper gekuschelt hatte.

Alyssa beobachtete die Erwachsenen neugierig und studierte die Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie entschied, das etwas sehr seltsames gerade im Gange war. Sie war erleichtert als die Haustüre aufging und eine Stimme fragte:

"Alyssa, bist du zu Hause?"

Sie gab ihren Eltern einen letzten Blick bevor sie zum Eingang rannte und ihre beste Freundin mit einer Umarmung begrüsste.

"Mum und Dad werden bald hier sein, Benjamin hat sich wieder nass gemacht als wir gehen wollten " erklärte Cassandra während sie sich bei dem Gedanken an ihren Bruder die Nase rümpfte.

"Meine Eltern sind in der Küche und rate mal wer noch da ist? Marissa Cooper! Das berühmte Model!" flüsterte Alyssa aufgeregt, die Hände gegen die Küche gestreckt.

"Wirklich?" antwortete das schwarzhaarige Mädchen verwundert. "Meine Mum redet viel über sie, ich glaube sie waren früher Freundinnen und sind sogar zusammen aufgewachsen!"

"Das ist komisch, dann muss Dad sie doch auch kennen, aber er hat noch nie über sie gesprochen... Egal, lass uns hoch gehen, ich will sie nicht stören."

Die zwei Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg in Alyssa's Zimmer, während sie lachend über den süssen Jungen plauderten, den sie gestern in "the valley" gesehen hatten.

In der Kuche währenddessen wusste Bernadette nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie war verwirrt und müde und ausserdem musst sie sich unbedingt noch umziehen vor dem Essen.

"Ok, ich werde mich kurz hinlegen, ihr habt sicher viel zu bereden..." begann sie und stand auf, bereit die Küche zu verlassen, als Ryan sie am sanft am Arm zurückhielt.

"Warte, du kannst uns hier nicht einfach so alleine lassen, ich will wissen was hier vor sich geht" erklärte er in ruhiger Stimme, sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.

"Vielleicht sollte ich später nochmals wieder kommen..." begann Marissa aber stoppte sofort als sie den bittenden Blick in Bernadette's Augen sah.

"Schatz, tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass du dich aufregst" Bernadette entschuldigte sich bei Ryan, ihre Stimme nicht ganz so ruhig wie seine.

"Mein Leben ist ein riesen Durcheinander und das Timing ist schrecklich... Ich weiss, dass ihr zwei seit eurem Streit vor 12 Jahren nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen habt..."

Sie drehte sich zu Marissa um und fuhr fort: "Ich weiss nicht wie es bei dir ist, aber Ryan hat immer noch Gefühle für dich -"

"Hey! Worüber zum Teufel sprichst du?" unterbrach sie Ryan wütend.

"Es stimmt doch, nicht? Ich weiss dass du mich von ganzem Herzen liebst Ryan, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber ich weiss auch, dass Marissa immer einen Teil deines Herzens besitzen wird, genau wie es bis jetzt immer gewesen ist. Deshalb wollte ich sie heute hier haben, zu deiner Unterstützung."

"Unterstützung? Sag mir jetzt endlich was hier los ist!" forderte er mit heiserer Stimme, seinem Ärger freien lauf lassend.

Bernadette setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und holte tief Luft. Während sie ihre Hände anstarrte, begann sie die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

"Ich hatte diesem Termin mit meinem Doktor. Du warst sehr beschäftig bei der Newport Group, weshalb ich Summer mitgenommen habe. Einer meiner Blutteste war offenbar nicht in Ordnung. Um herauszufinden woran das lag, haben die Ärzte einen Check-up empfohlen. Nach ein paar Tagen bekam ich einen Anruf von Dr. Hanson, der mich bat, vorbei zu kommen. Ich wusste sofort das etwas nicht stimmt. Aber ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen, weshalb ich wieder Summer bat, mich zu begleiten. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich habe Krebs..."

Bernadette konnte fühlen wie Ryan neben ihr zusammenzuckte, bevor er nickte und seine Fäuste ballte.

"Was können wir tun?" fragte er seine Frau als er endlich aufschaute, direkt in Bernadette's Augen.

"Es gibt nicht viel das wir tun können... Sie sagten mir, dass ich noch ca. 1 Jahr habe... ohne die Schwangerschaft allerdings. Da ich aber unseren Sohn behalten will, habe ich mich gegen eine Abtreibung entschieden. Das heisst, dass die Ärzte im Moment gar nichts tun können und nach der Geburt wird es zu spät sein..."

Jetzt konnte sich Ryan nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er sprang auf und begann, durch die Küche zu wandern, sein Blick immer auf den Boden geheftet, seine Gedanken in seinem Hirn rasten. Wie konnte sie ihm das antun? Wie konnte sie über Leben und Tod entscheiden ohne mit ihm darüber zu sprechen? Was war mit seinen Gefühlen?

Marissa trat nervös von einem Fuss auf den anderen und wusste nicht was tun. Was hatte Bernadette geplant, als sie sie eingeladen hatte? Sie versuchte Augenkontakt mit Ryan herzustellen und erkannte sofort den verletzten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Ihrer Intuition folgend streckte sie ihre Arme aus und zog Ryan in eine Umarmung, tröstend seinen Rücken streichelnd.

"Es ist ok Ryan..."

Sie war überrascht als er sie nicht sofort wegstiess, sondern sie ebenfalls umarmte und seinen Kopf in ihrer Schulter vergrub. "Warum passiert mir das? Warum lügen mich immer alle an und wenden sich von mir ab?" murmelte er leise.

Bernadette betrachtete das Paar stumm. Der Anblick versetzte ihr einen Stich im Herzen. Während den 11 Jahren ihrer Ehe hatte sie immer gewusst, dass es eine andere Frau im Herzen ihres Ehemannes gab. Natürlich hatte Ryan nie über sie gesprochen, aber von dem was Seth und Summer erzählt hatten und nach den Geschichten von Sandy und Kirsten zu urteilen, wusste sie bald, dass er sie vermisste, jedes mal wenn er ein Bild von ihr in einem Magazin sah oder einen Blick von ihr im TV erhaschte.

Zuerst war sie ausser sich, bereit für die Liebe ihres Lebens zu kämpfen. Aber sie konnte nicht darüber mit Ryan reden. Jedesmal wenn das Wort auf Marissa zu sprechen kam wurde er still. Er konnte nicht mit seiner Frau über seine verlorene Liebe reden.

Bernadette wusste, dass Ryan sie liebte. Die Art wie er sie ansah, wenn sie Alyssa fütterte, ihr leidenschaftlicher Sex und die Art, wie sie sich beide komplett vertrauten. Über die Jahre hinweg vergass Bernadette Marissa, im Versuch, sich auf ihr Leben und ihre Ehe zu konzentrieren.

Aber in dem Augenblick, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sterben würde, erinnerte sie sich.

All ihre Gedanken waren in diesem Augenblick auf Ryan fixiert. Sie liebte ihn mehr als man mit Worten beschreiben kann und sie wusste, sie sterben zu sehen, die Mutter seiner Kinder zu verlieren, seine Ehefrau, würde alle seine Ängste wieder zum Vorschein bringen. Und da wusste sie, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie musst mit dem Model Kontakt aufnehmen.

Bernadette sprach mit Summer über alles und bat sie um Hilfe. Summer war am Anfang ausser sich, verstand nicht was Bernadette plante. Sie sprachen viele Stunden darüber ohne auf den gleichen Nenner zu kommen. Natürlich erzählte Summer alles an Seth und Bernadette brauchte einige Zeit um ihn davon abzuhalten, alles Ryan zu erzählen. Aber nach vielen Stunden der Diskussionen waren sie endlich einverstanden, ihr zu helfen und Marissa den Brief zu übermitteln, ohne ihren Namen preiszugeben.

Nach ein paar Sekunden befreite sich Ryan von Marissa's Umarmung, trat zurück und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen.

"Marissa, könntest du uns bitte eine Minute geben?" fragte er dann mit ruhiger Stimme, alle Emotionen in seinem Gesicht wie weggewischt.

"Sicher" antwortete das Model, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Kinderzimmer machte.

"Wie lange weisst du es?" fragte Ryan dann seine Frau, während er direkt in ihre Augen starrte.

"Erst sein ein paar Wochen..." antwortete sie, seinem durchdringenden Blick ausweichend.

"Wochen! Du hättest es mir innerhalb von Stunden sagen sollen!" fauchte er, bevor er realisierte wie sehr er sie verletzte.

"Tut mir leid Schatz... Es ist nur so... Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll!" entschuldigte er sich sofort.

"Dann sag auch nichts, aber bitte halt mich fest..." antwortete Bernadette und schaute ihn bittend an, während sie sich endlich eingestand, wie verängstigt sie eigentlich war.

"Ich.. Ich weiss nicht... ob ich das jetzt kann... Ich brauche Raum... Zeit darüber nachzudenken..."

Er schaute sie ein letztes Mal an bevor er die Verandatüre öffnete, ins Freie trat und sich am anderen Ende des Gartens im Gras niederliess.

* * *

**A/N: wie gesagt, bei Interesse gibts mehr... **


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Bevor Bernadette die Zeit hatte, sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück zu ziehen um etwas Kraft und Selbstkontrolle zu gewinnen, läutete es an der Türe. Schnell wischte sich also die Tränen vom Gesicht und ging zur Wohnungstür, bereit diese zu öffnen und ihre besten Freunde willkommen zu heissen.

"Hey Mrs. Atwood, hier sind wir, wir haben's endlich geschafft!" ertönte Seth's laute Stimme, bevor Summer die Chance hatte, einen Kommentar über Bernadette's rote, geschwollene Augen abzugeben.

"Und rate mal? Nein, warte, tu's nicht, ich werde es dir lieber erzählen ... Wir haben eine Überraschung!" schwafelte Seth weiter, während er den warnenden Blick seiner Frau geflissentlich ignorierte und sie und Benjamin durch die Türe ins Foyer hineinschob.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen und ausgestreckten Armen verkündete er: "Wir haben meine Eltern eingeladen! Sie werden in einigen Minuten mit dem Essen hier sein."

"Ah, ein berühmtes order-in Menü von Kirsten" antwortete Bernadette, während sie sich zusammenriss und ein kleines Lächeln produzierte. Sie liess sich sofort wieder ganz in die Rolle als Gastgeber zurückfallen und begrüsste Seth und Summer mit einer Umarmung, wenigstens glücklich, dass sie den Abend nicht alleine mit Ryan und Marissa verbringen musste. Seth marschierte sofort wieder zur Türe hinaus um seinen Eltern mit den Taschen voller Essen zu helfen.

Bernadette nahm Benjamin von Summer's Armen und drückte seinen kleinen Körper ganz fest an sich, während sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Haare strich.

"Wie geht es meinem Patenkind heute?" fragte sie das Baby, streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wangen und küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn.

"Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Summer mit einem besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Mir… geht's gut... wirklich... erschöpft, das ist alles" antwortete Bernadette, während sie bereits wieder die Tränen zurückhalten musste, welche sich in ihren Augen sammelten.

"Hey, schon in Ordnung Kleines..." versuchte Summer sie zu beruhigen während sie die Arme um sie legte und ihre beste Freundin an sich drückte.

"Awww... meine zwei lieblings Schwiegertöchter" hörten sie plötzlich Sandy's Stimme und fühlten, wie sich zwei starke Arme um sie schlangen. Summer rettete sofort Benjamin aus Bernadette's Armen bevor etwas passieren konnte.

"Du siehst bleich aus Schatz, geht es dir gut?" fragte Kirsten, die direkt hinter Sandy durch die Türe trat, Bernadette besorgt.

"Hey Sandy, Kirsten, es ist schön euch heute Abend hier zu haben" antwortete Bernadette, nicht auf Kirsten's Frage eingehend.

"Hey, ich bin doch kein Lastenesel! Würdet ihr wohl pronto aus dem Weg gehen oder ein Unglück wird geschehen" brüllte Seth im Scherz, während er drei schwere Taschen hineinbrachte.

Bernadette leitete Seth in die Küche und half ihm, alles Essen auf der Bar aufzureihen. Danach wandte sie sich an Kirsten und Sandy, die ihnen in die Küche gefolgt waren:

"Die Mädchen sind oben in Alyssa's Zimmer, wollt ihr sie nicht begrüssen?"

Die Grosseltern nickten zustimmen und machten sich Arm in Arm auf die Suche nach ihren ältesten Enkelinnen.

"So, wo ist der Herr des Hauses, der ach-so berühmte Architekt Atwood, mein Kumpel Ryan?" fragte Seth sofort, im Versuch den Frauen zu entkommen, bevor ihm eine Aufgabe in der Küche zugeteilt werden konnte.

"Genau, Seth, ich wollte mit dir über Ryan sprechen..." begann Bernadette mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Ist alles ok?" unterbrach Seth sie, sofort ein ernster Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Als er realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, relativierte er: "Ich meine.. ich weiss, dass nicht alles ok ist.. aber ist alles ok mit Ryan?"

"Ich hab's ihm gesagt..." flüsterte Bernadette erklärend.

"Oh" antworteten Seth und Summer im Einklang, während sie sich einen besorgten Blick zuwarfen.

"Ist er hier?" wollte Seth dann von Bernadette wissen.

"Er ist draussen... er wollte nicht darüber sprechen.. ich glaube er ist ziemlich aufgewühlt" antwortete sie, nicht mehr fähig, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Summer nahm sie wortlos in die Arme und gab Seth ein Zeichen, er solle sich um Ryan kümmern, während sie sich ihrer Schwägerin annahm.

* * *

"Hey Kumpel" begrüsste Seth seinen Adoptivbruder leise, während er sich neben ihn ins Gras setzte.

"Hey Mann..." antwortete Ryan, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Harter Tag, was?"

"Hat sie's euch gesagt?"

"Eigentlich… wussten wir es schon..." gestand Seth, während er Ryan einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.

"Ich wollte es dir wirklich erzählen... aber sie bestand darauf, ihrem Plan zu folgen..."

Sie sassen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, bevor Seth weiterfuhr:

"Und wie geht es dir?"

"Ich...ich weiss nicht Seth, ich weiss wirklich nicht wie ich mich fühle..." begann Ryan, wütend seine Fäuste ballend.

"Ich fühle mich verloren... Ich wollte sie festhalten, ihr sagen, dass alles gut wird… dass wir es zusammen schaffen können…" er stoppte und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Aber sie hat mich angelogen Seth... sie vertraut mir nicht genug um mir zu erzählen, dass sie stirbt... sie entscheidet über ihr Leben… oder ihren Tod... ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen! Und was noch schlimmer ist…. sie sucht eine Nachfolge Freundin/Frau was auch immer für mich aus... Denkst du nicht auch, dass das völlig krank ist? Hat sie jemals an meine Gefühle gedacht?"

Seth nickte langsam bevor er antwortete:

"Das hat sie, glaube mir... Als ich mit ihr darüber gesprochen habe, sie versucht habe zu überzeugen, dir alles zu erzählen, war sie verzweifelt. Sie war überzeugt, dass du sie dafür hassen würdest, dass sie dich verlassen muss… Also entstand dieser Marissa Plan. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass es eine dumme Idee ist, aber sie hat mir nicht geglaubt. Immer und immer wieder hat sie uns gesagt, dass du immer noch Gefühle für Marissa hast... Sie hat Angst Ryan, Angst vor dem Sterben... Angst davor, dich mit den Kindern alleine zu lassen... Aber keine Sekunde lang hat sie eine Abtreibung in Betracht gezogen. Sie weiss, dass es ihr ein bisschen Zeit geben würde, nach Ansicht der Ärzte wenigstens…. aber Bernadette fühlt sich schuldig… schuldig weil sie dich verlassen wird, weil sie es nicht schafft, sich an dir und dem Leben festzuklammern…..Deshalb hat sie entschieden, dass euer Sohn, ihr letztes Geschenk an dich sein soll..."

Als Seth seinen Kopf zu Bruder drehte, bemerkte er sofort die Tränen in Ryan's Augen. Während Seth seinen Arm um Ryan legte, erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als er seinen besten Freund weinen gesehen hatte.

_Rückblick_

"Ganz toll" murmelte Seth schläfrig, als das Klopfen an seiner Türe lauter wurde. Während er aus dem Bett kletterte und zur Tür schlurfte, verwünschte er wortlos die Person, die ihn Mitten in der Nacht aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf holte.

Er rieb sich die Augen und öffnete die Tür, nur um Ryan in seinem Chino Sweatshirt vorzufinden, seine Augen dunkel und verzweifelt.

"Hey Mann, was gibt's?" fragte Seth leise, da er wusste, dass seine Eltern noch am Schlafen waren.

"Können wir reden?"

Seth war überrascht über Ryan's zitternde, belegte Stimme.

"Klare, es ist" er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr "3 Uhr Morgens, aber hey, wer braucht schon Schlaf?"

Er ging zur Seite, damit Ryan ins Zimmer treten konnte und schloss danach die Türe hinter sich, bevor er zurück zum Bett schlurfte und sich mit einem Seufzer wieder unter die Decken kuschelte.

Ryan hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf Seth's einzigen Stuhl gesetzt und seinen Kopf in seine Hände vergraben. Unsicher, was mit Ryan los war, entschied sich Seth, ihrm etwas Zeit zu geben.

"Sie ist weg" platzte Ryan plötzlich heraus.

"Wer ist weg?" antwortete Seth verwirrt.

"Marissa, Ich.. Wir hatten einen Streit... einen ziemlich schweren Streit... Ich habe sie verloren" stammelte Ryan.

"Ihr streitet euch doch oft! Ihr werdet euch beruhigen, darüber sprechen…"

"Nein!" unterbrach Ryan erregt, was zur Folge hatte, dass ein verstörten Ausdruck in Seth's Gesicht trat.

"Dieses Mal ist es anders…Sie…. sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie das College verlassen wird, dass sie als Model arbeiten kann... Ich habe sie gebeten aufzuhören, sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen und zuerst die Schule zu beenden…. Ich habe ein paar ziemlich schlimme Sachen gesagt……Ich… Ich konnte ihr doch nicht sagen, dass ich nicht will…. dass sie geht..."

Seth setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und dachte einige Sekunden darüber nach. Aber bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, sprach Ryan weiter.

"Ich war wütend ...weil sie diese Entscheidung alleine getroffen hatte… ohne mich zu fragen…sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie selbst über ihr Leben entscheidet, niemand sonst... Da habe ich ihr gesagt, dass sie dann vielleicht auch keine anderen Menschen in ihrem Leben braucht... Daraufhin hat sie mir gesagt, ich solle aufhören sie zu beschützen, dass ich mein eigenes Leben leben soll und sie in Ruhe lassen soll….. wortwörtlich hat sie mir gesagt, dass ich nie mehr mit ihr sprechen soll… "

"Das... das ist wirklich ziemlich schlimm..." antwortete Seth schockiert, im Versuch die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Und was wirst du jetzt tun?"

"Ich.. Ich weiss nicht... Ich denke ich muss ihr Zeit geben..." antwortete Ryan während er sich erhob und zu Seth's Bett ging, worauf er sich niederliess und endlich seinem besten Freund in die Augen sah.

"Ich liebe sie, weisst du... Ich liebe sie wirklich und ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen wie es ohne sie in meinem Leben wäre… nie mehr mit ihr zu sprechen..." gestand er, endlich seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassend.

Seth war schockiert, er hatte Ryan noch nie zuvor weinen gesehen. Ryan was immer der härtere von ihnen gewesen, der "böse Junge", der nie seine Emotionen offen zeigte.

Ohne zu zögern legte er seinen Arm um seinen Bruder und drückte seine Schulter leicht.

"Alles wird gut werden..." flüsterte er.

_Ende des Rückblicks_


	4. Kapitel 4

**Discl. bleibt bestehen

* * *

**

**Kapitel 4**

Nachdem Sandy und Kirsten die Türe zu Alyssa's Schlafzimmer aufgestossen hatten, bemerkten sie, dass niemand im Zimmer war.

"Alyssa, Cassandra?" fragte Kirsten laut, sich suchend nach den Mädchen umsehend.

Als Sandy durch das Fenster eine Frau am Geländer stehen sah, schob er seine Frau Richtung Balkonfenster und beide traten auf den Balkon heraus. Sie wurden von freundlichem Geplapper von Alyssa und Cassandra begrüsst, welche auf der Bank sassen und sich lachend über ein Bild aus einem Magazin unterhielten, welches sie offenbar am Lesen waren.

Als die Grosseltern auf der Terasse erschienen, drehten beide Mädchen ihren Kopf und sprangen von der Bank, nur um sich sofort auf Kirsten und Sandy zu stürzen. Alyssa umarmte ihre Grossmutter überschwänglich, während Cassandra sich sofort an Sandy hängte.

"Hey girls!" lachte Sandy, während er Cassandra in die Höhe hob und sie leicht in die Wange kniff.

Kirsten fuhr in der Zwischenzeit mit ihrer Hand über Alyssa's dunkelblondes Haar, während das Mädchen sie zärtlich umarmte.

Die Begrüssungsszene wurde von der Frau am Balkongeländer unterbrochen, als sie sich umdrehte und leise sagte:

"Hey Kirsten, Sandy..."

Beide Erwachsenen hoben gleichzeitig ihren Kopf und ein verblüffter Ausdruck trat in ihre Gesichter. Nach ein paar Sekunden schlug Kirsten plötzlich die Hände zusammen und rief:

"Oh mein Gott, Marissa, bist du es?"

Marissa nickte lachend und ging den beiden entgegen, bevor sie die Grosseltern mit einer Umarmung begrüsste.

"Lange nicht gesehen! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Sandy, als er seine Stimme zurückfand.

"Tja, das ist eine lange Geschichte... Bernadette wird es euch erklären. Wie geht es euch zwei denn?"

"Bernadette?" antwortete Sandy, kurz verwirrt, bevor er anfing zu erzählen: "Uns geht es gut, danke. Kirsten hat vor einiger Zeit aufgehört zu arbeiten, als Ryan ihre Position bei der Newport Group übernommen hat. Jetzt haben wir endlich Zeit, ein bisschen in der Weltgeschichte herumzureisen, dass wollten wir schon lange tun, seit die Jungs ausgezogen sind eigentlich. Und natürlich versuchen wir, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit unseren Enkeln zu verbringen.

"Und wie geht es dir?" fragte Kirsten und liess sich auf einem Stuhl nieder, während die Kinder zurück zu ihrem Magazin gingen .

"Mir geht es sehr gut, danke. Ich bin viel herumgekommen, habe in Europa und Asien gearbeitet. Aber eigentlich denke ich daran, etwas kürzer zu treten, ich war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zu Hause…" ihre Stimme wurde leiser und sie stoppte, während ihre Augen zu den zwei Silhouetten im Garten zurückkehrten.

Sandy und Kirsten folgten ihrem Blick und erkannten Seth und Ryan, die zusammen im Grass sassen, Seth's Arm um Ryan's Schulter gelegt. Kirsten warf Sandy einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor sie ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, in ihren Augen die Frage "weisst du was los ist?". Sandy antwortete seiner Frau mit einem Schulterzucken, ebenfalls ein Ausdruck von Sorge in seinen Augen.

"Ok, warum gehen wir nicht in die Küche und helfen Summer und Bernadette mit dem Abendessen?" schlug Kirsten dann vor, bevor sie aufstand und wieder zurück ins Haus ging. Sie musste herausfinden, was vor sich ging.

Sandy nickte und streckte den Mädchen seine Hände hin, welche aufsprangen und jede sofort eine Hand ihres Grossvaters nahm um ihn auf den Weg nach unten zu begleiten.

Marissa warf einen letzten Blick zu dem Paar im Garten, bevor sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

* * *

Als Sandy die Küche mit den zwei Mädchen erreichte, deckte Bernadette gerade den Tisch mit Kirsten, während Summer Benjamin die Brust gab. Cassandra liess die Hand ihres Grossvaters los und stürme aufgeregt auf ihre Mutter zu, bevor sie rief:

"Mami, Mami, hast du gesehen wer da ist?"

Summer hob ihren Kopf, amüsiert über die Aufregung ihrer Tochter, als sie Marissa in die Küche treten sah, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht beim Anblick von Summer und dem Baby.

"Hey Summer, lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

"Oh mein Gott Coop!" rief Summer, während sie Marissa zusah, die zu ihr rüberlief. Da Benjamin immer noch sehr hungrig war, konnte Summer nicht aufstehen und ihre beste Freundin begrüssen, weshalb sie das Model nur glücklich anlächelte.

Marissa umarmte sie vorsichtig, während sie das hübsche Baby in Summer's Armen bewunderte.

"Gott habe ich dich vermisst" rief Summer, glücklich ihre Freundin nach langer Zeit wiedereinmal zu sehen. Sofort begannen die zwei Frauen über alte Zeiten zu sprechen, während Kirsten und Bernadette das Abendessen zubereiteten. Sandy war in der Zwischenzeit von den Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer entführt worden, wo sie ihm ihr neuestes Playstation Spiel vorführen wollten.

Endlich schien Benjamin satt zu sein und begann zu gähnen. Summer legte ihn zärtlich über ihre Schulter und wartete auf den Rülpser.

Danach ging sie zum Kinderwagen, der an der Wand platziert war, und legte ihren Sohn zum Schlafen nieder, sanft in eine Kinderdecke kuschelnd. Als sie sicher war, dass Benjamin schlief, ging sie zurück zu Marissa und nahm sie nochmals herzlich in die Arme.

"Weisst du..." flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin dann zu.

Marissa nickte schweigend und gab Summer einen besorgten Blick.

"Mensch, es tut so gut dich hier zu haben..." gestand Summer ernst, in ihren Augen ebenfalls Sorge sichtbar.

* * *

"Abendessen ist fertig" rief Kirsten endlich, womit sie die Kinder in ihrem Plastation Spiel unterbrach und Sandy aus seiner misslichen Lage des konstanten Verlierens rettete.

Die drei gesellten sich zu Summer und Marissa und liefen zusammen zum Tisch, wo sie sich niedersetzen und hungrig darauf warteten, dass das Abendessen serviert wurde.

"Wer ruft die Jungs?" fragte Kirsten Bernadette, welche beim Gedanken an ihren Ehemann sichtbar zusammenzuckte. Da Summer und Marissa in eine tiefer Diskussion über die Geburt vertieft waren und die Mädchen sich aufgeregt über ihren neuen Rekord im "Gewinnen gegen Sandy" unterhielten, gab Kirsten ihrem Mann einen Blick und bedeutete ihm, nach draussen zu gehen und endlich herauszufinden, was eigentlich los war.

Sandy stand auf und schob sich an Kirsten und Bernadette vorbei, wobei er sofort bemerkte, dass seine Schwiegertochter aussergewöhnlich verkrampft und bleich war.

Als er in den Garten trat, nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug frischer Luft, um sich auf die Konfrontation mit seinen Söhnen vorzubereiten. Während er zu den Jungs herüberwanderte, versuchte Sandy herauszufinden, was passiert sein könnte zwischen Bernadette, Marissa und Ryan. Er war sich sicher, dass Bernadette's Anspannung irgendwie mit Marissa zusammenhing. Aber warum in aller Welt würde Bernadette Marissa überhaupt einladen?

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an seine Diskussion mit Ryan kurz nachdem sein Sohn Bernadette kennen gelernt hatte. Es war ein Jahr nach seiner Trennung von Marissa gewesen und Sandy wusste, dass Ryan immer noch hoffte, dass Marissa Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen würde, nach einem Jahr kompletter Funkstille zwischen den beiden.

Als Ryan also begann, mit Bernadette auszugehen, war Sandy besorgt. Klar, er mochte Bernadette, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie in Ryan verliebt war. Und Ryan war zu tief verletzt, um sein ganzes Herz wieder in eine Beziehung zu geben. In Sandy's Augen benutzte Ryan Bernadette also nur, um über Marissa weg zu kommen.

Als Elternteil und mit einiger Erfahrung in Sachen Beziehungen, äusserte er seine Sorge gegenüber Ryan. Natürlich war sein Sohn nicht gerade als grosser Redner bekannt, aber Sandy brachte es trotzdem fertig, einige Dinge aus ihm herauszubekommen. Ryan gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er Bernadette liebte. Nicht, wie er Marissa geliebt hatte, aber trotzdem genug, um es in Betracht zu ziehen, sie zu heiraten. Er erklärte Sandy, dass er niemals in der Lage sein würde, Marissa zu vergessen. Natürlich war sie nicht seine erste oder letzte Liebe gewesen, aber in seinen Augen war sie seine Seelenverwandte. Das war das letzte Mal, das Sandy versuchte, sich in die Beziehungen von Ryan einzumischen und von da an vertraute und akzeptierte er die Entscheidungen seines Sohnes.

Seth hob seinen Kopf als er Schritte hörte und schaute seinen Vater an. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Ryan erhob er sich und versuchte, Sandy mit einem Blick zu warnen. Obwohl er über die Jahre immer wieder versucht hatte, die nonverbale Kommunikation zu verbessern, funktionierte es immer noch nicht so, wie er es sich wünschte und Sandy warf ihm nur einen amüsierten Blick zu, ratlos was sein Sohn ihm mitteilen wollte.

Ryan wischte seine letzten Tränen weg, da er nicht wollte, dass sein Adoptivvater in weinen sieht. Langsam erhob er sich, drehte sich um und begrüsste Sandy mit einem emotionslosen Ausdruck im Gesicht, im Versuch seine Trauer zu verbergen.

"Hi Sandy, schön dich zu sehen" sagte Ryan, seine Stimme tief, aber emotionslos, während er seinen Vater umarmte.

"Sohn, ebenfalls schön dich zu sehen" antwortete Sandy, der die Fassade von Ryan sofort durchschaute.

"Also, muss ich raten oder sagt ihr mir was hier eigentlich vor sich geht?" wandte er sich an den dunkelblonden Mann, der vor ihm stand.

Ryan schaute Sandy direkt in die Augen und ohne grosse Ausflüchte antwortete er: "Bernadette hat Krebs".

Vom Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Vaters erkannten Seth und Ryan, dass das einiges schlimmer war als Sandy befürchtet hatte. Sie konnten sehen, wie sich Fragen in Sand'y Kopf formten, die niemals ausgesprochen wurden, da er die Neuigkeit zuerst wortlos verarbeiten musste. Schliesslich legte er seinen Arm um Ryan's Schulter, drückte ihn kurz, bevor er sagte:

"Es tut mir so leid Sohn... Wir werden das durchstehen… du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, es gibt Behandlungen..."

"Es ist zu spät..." unterbrach ihn Ryan, seine Stimme zitterte und es war ihm nicht möglich, weiter zu sprechen, als er seine Angst nicht mehr länger unterdrücken konnte.

"Bernadette wird sterben Dad, deshalb ist Marissa hier. Bernadette will, dass Ryan und Marissa wieder zusammen kommen, wenn... wenn sie nicht mehr da ist..." erklärte Seth leise.

"Aber dass… dass ist lächerlich!" rief Sandy aufgeregt, heftig seinen Kopf schüttelnd, er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. "Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

"Einen Schritt nach dem anderen... lasst uns zu Abend essen, wir müssen es Kirsten sagen. Und wir müssen uns zusammensetzen und darüber sprechen, wir werden eure Unterstützung brauchen.. Ich werde mich später mit Marissa befassen..." erklärte Ryan, während er sich kurz fasste, bevor er entschlossen Richtung Küche lief und Sandy und Seth anzeigte ihm zu folgen.

* * *

**Feedback bitte...**


	5. Kapitel 5

**discl. wie immer**

**Kapitel 5**

Als Ryan die Küche betrat, fand er die Mädchen am Plaudern und Kirsten und Bernadette schweigend am Arbeiten. Bernadette warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu, worauf er zu ihr rüber ging und sie zärtlich umarmte, beruhigend ihren Rücken streichelnd und ihr damit zeigte, dass sie mit seiner vollen Unterstützung und Kraft rechnen konnte.

Bernadette schlang ihre Arme um die Taille ihres Ehemanns und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter, während sie ihr ganzes Gewicht gegen ihn lehnte und tief seufzte. Ryan strich ihr sanft durch ihre Haare und flüsterte.

"Ich bin hier Schatz, ich bin jetzt hier..."

Kirsten warf dem Paar einen neugierigen Blick zu, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sandy und Seth richtete, welche gerade die Küche betraten.

"Ok, Ich bin offiziell verhungert! Lasst uns essen!" kündigte Sandy an und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Mum, bitte setz dich hin, ich will dich nicht in der Nähe der Mikrowelle sehen, da ist doch Essen drin!" neckte Seth seine Mutter während er zum Tisch hinüberging, ein Grinsen aufsetzte und sich danach neben Summer setzte. Sofort nahm er ihre Hand in seine und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn, seine Augen voller Dankbarkeit für seine schöne, gesunde Frau. Summer drückte seine Hand kurz und lächelte ihn an, ihre Augen voller Liebe für den Mann neben ihr.

Marissa hatten diesen privaten Moment zwischen den beiden bemerkt. Sie fühlte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, wie so oft wenn sie einem glücklichen Paar begegnete. Aufmerksam die Szenen in der Küche beobachtend, seufzte sie tief und versuchte verzweifelt, ihren Neid zu verbergen.

Klar, sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Summer und Seth für einander bestimmt waren. Trotz ihrer kleinen Streits und dem Gezänk, liebten sie sich vom Grunde ihrer Herzen. Genau so, wie sie einst Ryan geliebt hatte….

Während all dieser Jahre, hatte sie versucht, ihr Leben so weit als möglich von Newport zu verbringen, aber es war trotzdem kein Tag vergangen, an dem sie nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. Als sie ihn, das College und ihre Familie und Freunde hinter sich liess, war sie überzeugt, dass sie das Richtige tat. Marissa wollte ihre eigenes Leben haben, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen... Jetzt begriff sie aber, wie einsam sie war. Ja, sie war ein unabhängiges, erfolgreiches Model... Aber es gab keine Freunde, keine Liebe.. Manchmal rief sie ihren Vater an, nur um seine Stimme zu hören, zu wissen, dass sie nicht ganz alleine auf der Welt war. Als sie vor 12 Jahren Newport verliess war er am Boden zerstört. Nachdem seine Tochter gegangen war, hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück und er verliess Amerika Richtung Japan, wo er zu Hailey zog. Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie seit Jahren nichts mehr gehört.

Die einzigen Freunde die sie noch von damals hatte, waren Summer und Seth. Obwohl sie einander nicht oft sahen, sprachen sie doch ab und zu am Telefon miteinander.

Ein Jahr nach ihrer Flucht rief Summer sie an und gestand ihr, dass Ryan wieder eine Freundin hatte.

Marissa überlegte eine ganze Woche lang, ob sie ihn anrufen sollte. Aber schlussendlich entschied sie sich dagegen, er war offenbar über sie hinweg und genau das musste sie auch tun, sie konnte nicht einfach wieder in sein Leben zurückkehren und alles erneut zerstören.

Also war sie weg geblieben. Summer hatte sie über die Hochzeit auf dem Laufenden gehalten, über die Tochter und Ryan's Erfolge als Architekt, eigentlich über alles, was sie wissen wollte. Marissa wusste, dass Summer eine Zeit lang gehofft hatte, dass sie oder Ryan den ersten Schritt machen würden, versuchen würden, sich wieder zu vertragen und somit wieder alles wie früher werden würde, dass sie wieder die "fabfour" sein könnten, wie sie in der High School genannt wurden. Aber nach Ryan's Hochzeit gestand Summer Marissa, dass sie Bernadette mochte und dass Ryan wirklich glücklich war. Das Model war überzeugt, dass sie richtig entschieden hatte und blieb weg, um zu vermeiden, dass sie die Menschen, die sie liebte, verletzte.

Jetzt war sie wieder da, sass in der Küche ihres Ex-Freundes und fühlte sich verloren zwischen all den glücklichen Paaren und wusste nicht genau, warum sie eigentlich hier war.

"Du musst mit ihm darüber reden" unterbrach Seth's Stimme ihren Gedankenfluss.

"Sorry... was?" fragte Marissa und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, um mit ihren Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren.

"Du musst mit Ryan reden" flüsterte Seth mit leiser Stimme, als er Bernadette und Ryan zu sich rüber kommen sah, das Essen auf dem Tisch platzierend.

Marissa nickte und tauschte einen Blick mit Summer aus, welche ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.

* * *

Während des Abendessens, versuchten die Erwachsenen alles, um die Kinder von der Tatsache abzubringen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie plauderten über die Schule, Freunde und die Babies. Natürlich war Alyssa glücklich darüber, bald einen kleinen Bruder zu erhalten, auch wenn ihr Cassandra immer wieder versicherte, dass ein Baby nur schlaflose Nächte und das endlose Wechseln von Windeln bedeutete. Aber trotzdem konnte Cassandra ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen, wenn sie von Benjamin sprach, eindeutig glücklich und stolz auf ihren kleinen Bruder. 

Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, begannen Summer und Marissa mit dem Abwasch, während Seth die Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer nahm um eines ihrer legendären Playstation Turniere zu starten. Bernadette entschuldigte sich, um sich kurz hinzulegen. Ryan folgte ihr sofort, während Sandy Kirsten nach draussen führte, um sie über Bernadette's Zustand zu informieren.

"Kann ich dir was bringen?" fragte Ryan zärtlich, nach dem er leise ins Schlafzimmer getreten war. Bernadette zuckte im Bett kurz zusammen, da sie seine Anwesenheit gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Nein Dank, mir geht's gut" entgegnete sie, unsicher, wie sie sich ihrem Ehemann gegenüber verhalten sollte.

"Es tut mir leid… wegen heute... dass ich Marissa eingeladen habe..." begann sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Stop..." unterbrach Ryan sie, "Das ist nicht, worüber wir jetzt reden müssen..."

Bernadette nickte schweigend und schaute Ryan direkt in die Augen, darauf wartend, dass er zu ihr rüber kam und sich neben ihr im Bett niederliess. Sie nahm seine Hand schüchtern in die ihre und war erleichtert, als er seine Hand nicht wegzog. Ryan drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er seine wunderschöne Frau genau betrachten konnte. Ihr dunkles, langes Haar war zu einem Rossschwanz gebunden, ihre blauen Augen leuchteten, aber ihr Gesicht drückte Traurigkeit und Müdigkeit aus. Obwohl ihr Bauch von der Grösse des Babys aufgebläht war, hatte sie immer noch eine relativ schlanke Taille. Er hatte sie schon immer dafür bewundert, dass sie innert weniger Wochen nach der Geburt von Alyssa ihre Schwangerschaftspfunde verloren und sich wieder die schlanke, wohlproportionierte Frau zurückverwandelte, in die er sich damals verliebt hatte.

"Ich liebe dich..." begann Ryan zärtlich.

Tränen füllten Bernadette's Augen, während sie der kräftigen Stimme ihres Ehemannes zuhörte.

"Ich habe und werde dich immer lieben, verstehst du mich?"

Als sie wortlos nickte, fuhr er fort.

"Ich...Ich verstehe... noch nicht ganz, warum du es mir nicht erzählt hast, aber daran können wir sowieso nichts mehr ändern... Aber du musst wissen, dass ich niemals von dir erwartet hätte, dass Baby in jedem Fall zu behalten… Weil ich dich nämlich nicht verlieren will… Aber ganz egal wie du entschieden hast, ich werde für dich da sein, dich in allem unterstützen…. Ich werde mit den besten Ärzten Kontakt aufnehmen, wir werden nicht aufgeben, es muss etwas geben, das wir tun können!"

Bernadette hob ihre Hand und platzierte ihren Zeigefinger über seinen Lippen, ihre Augen bittend, nicht weiter zu sprechen. Mit zitternder Stimme sagte sie:

"Liebling, ich will keine Ärzte... alles was ich will, bist du…."

Ryan zog seine Frau näher an sich heran, hielt sie fest, spürte die Wärme ihrer Haut an seiner, wortlos dem Rhythmus ihres Herzschlags lauschend.

Bernadette lehnte ihren Kopf an Ryan's Brust, dankbar für die Sicherheit und die Unterstützung die seine Anwesenheit ihr gab. Sie lagen schweigend einige Minuten zusammen bis die Türe aufgerissen wurde und ein dunkelblonder Haarschopf erschien, der die Erwachsenen neugierig beobachtete.

"Daddy! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe! Onkel Seth schlägt uns mit der Playstation!" rief Alyssa aufgeregt, während sie zu ihren Eltern rannte.

Ryan liess Bernadette los und schloss seine kleine Tochter in die Arme, als sie auf das Bett gesprungen kam.

"Ist alles ok?" fragte Alyssa misstrauisch, als sie die Anspannung zwischen Ryan und Bernadette fühlte.

"Natürlich Schatz, mach dir keine Sorgen" versicherte Bernadette sofort und fuhr ihr mit der Hand zärtlich über Wange, während sie Ryan einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

Alyssa kuschlte sich für ein paar Sekunden an die Brust ihres Vaters, bevor sie sich wegstiess, vom Bett sprang, nach Ryan's Hand griff und fragte: "Daddy, kommst du?"

Ryan lächelte ob der Energie seines kleinen Engels und gab seiner Frau einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er dem Willen seiner Tochter folgte.

* * *

Bernadette stand langsam auf und zog sich etwas anderes an, bevor sie zurück zu ihren Gästen ging. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie mit allem fertigen werden sollte, aber sie wusste, dass sie das Beste aus der ihr verbleibenden Zeit machen musste. 

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, musste sie beim Anblick von Seth und Summer, die an der Playstation verbissen gegen Marissa und Ryan kämpften, ein Lachen unterdrücken. Cassandra und Alyssa sassen in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Boden und spielten Jenga.

"Seth, was hast du getan!" rief Bernadette ausser sich und unterbrach die Erwachsenen beim Spiel, alle verblüfft über ihren plötzlichen Wutausbruch. .

"Was?" fragte Seth, drehte sich zu Bernadette um und warf ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu..

"Jenga! In meinem Haus! Das ist wahrscheinlich das langweiligste Spiel auf Erden! Ist es nicht genug, dass ich Alyssa nicht daran hindern kann, deine Comics zu lesen?" fragte Bernadette lachend, während sie fühlte, wie alle Sorgen und der Druck von ihren Schultern fiel.

"Graphic novels, meine Liebe, ich schreibe keine Comics!" grinste Seth, der Bernadette's Absicht sofort begriffen hatte.

"Aber ich liebe Jenga Mami" liess sich Alyssa hören, lief beleidigt zu Seth und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss.

"Onkel Seth sagt, das sei das einzige, das Jungs mit Mädchen spielen möchten und deshalb will ich sehr gut sein!"

"Seth!" rief Ryan sofort und warf Seth einen strengen Blick zu.

"Was! Stimmt doch, oder nicht?" lachte sein Bruder und zwinkerte Summer zu. Seine Frau lief sofort rot an und alle Erwachsenen brachen in Gelächter aus.

Bernadette setzte sich neben Ryan auf die Couch und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter bevor sie sagte

"Ok, jetzt da ihr alle wieder zusammen seid, will ich Klatsch hören! Erzählt uns eure peinlichsten Stories aus der High School!"

"Ich kenne da eine Gute, ich warte schon lange darauf, dass jemand mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt" sagte Sandy, während er zusammen mit Kirsten das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sie liessen sich auf der Couch nieder und wurden sofort von Cassandra und Alyssa in Beschlag genommen, welche sich auf je einen Schoss der Grosseltern setzten.

"Welche Geschichte meinst du?" fragte Summer neugierig.

"Ich erinnere mich vage an ein Ei, ein Verkauf ab Hof allerdings ohne Hof und einige andere komische Vorkommnisse…." konstatierte Sandy, während er alle der Reihe nach ansah, bevor sein Blick an Marissa haften blieb.

"Da ich weiss, dass mein Sohn es nicht unbedingt mit den Worten hat, dachte ich, du könntest uns erzählen, was genau damals los war?" Seth und Summer begannen zu kichern, während Ryan's Gesicht Verlegenheit zeigte.

Marissa's Kopf wurde rot, als sie sich an diesen ereignisreichen Tag erinnerte.

"Also, Alyssa, hast du jemals von deinem Onkel Trey gehört?" begann sie, mit einem amüsierten Unterton in der Stimme, die Gesichte einem sehr interessierten Publikum zu erzählen. Die Minuten verging wie im Flug und bald war es an der Zeit, die Kinder ins Bett zu bringen. Seth und Summer packten ihre Sachen, verabschiedeten sich von Ryan und Bernadette und gingen nach Hause, mit Sandy und Kirsten im Schlepptau.

"Ich sollte ebenfalls nach Hause gehen..." begann Marissa, während sie Ryan einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf.

"Ja, es ist bereits spät..." antwortete Ryan, ihren Blick vermeidend. Bernadette spürte die Anspannung zwischen den beiden und entschied, dass sie die beiden zwingen musste, sich endlich auszusprechen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du schon gehen solltest... Ich gehe ins Bett, ich bin wirklich müde, aber ihr sollte euch unterhalten, ihr habt euch sicher sehr viel zu sagen…."

Sie verabschiedete sich von Marissa mit einer Umarmung bevor sie Ryan einen Kuss gab und Richtung Schlafzimmer davon ging, während sie hoffte, dass es den zwei möglich sein würde, ihre Probleme in Ordnung zu bringen.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

"Ich brauche einen Drink, willst du auch einen?" fragte Ryan nach ein paar Moment unangenehmer Stille zwischen sich und Marissa.

"Du trinkst?" fragte Marissa überrascht und erinnerte sich sofort an ihre Streitereien während ihrer Teenager Alkoholproblemen.

"Manchmal..." antwortete Ryan und schlenderte zur Bar im Wohnzimmer, wo er sich selbst einen Whiskey einschenkte.

Marissa folgte ihm schweigend und setzte sich auf einen Barstuhl. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf als Ryan ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf und auf die Flasche deutete.

"Trocken seit 10 Jahren" erwiderte sie und lächelte nervös.

"Gut, gut..."

Wieder folgte ein unangenehmes Schweigen, in welchem niemand etwas zu sagen wusste.

Ryan's Gedanken waren voller Fragen. Dinge, die er fragen wollte. Wie war es ihr ergangen? Hat sie gefunden was sie gesucht hatte als sie ihn verliess? Aber es gab eine Frage die ihn vor allem beschäftigte: hatte sie die Entscheidung je bereut?

"Ich denke ab und zu an dich, weisst du..." brach Marissa endlich das Schweigen, während sie Augenkontakt mit Ryan suchte. Ryan hielt ihren Blick als er antwortete:

"Ich nicht..."

Das Model zuckte sichtbar zusammen bei seiner Antwort, aber seine Augen zeigten keine Wut, sondern Schmerz.

"Versteh mich nicht falsch.. ich habe ganze Nächte damit verbracht an dich zu denken, mich zu sorgen, hoffen dass du zurück kommst... aber nach all den Briefen die zurück kamen... den unbeantworteten Telefonanrufen... entschied ich mich, mein Leben weiterzuleben…. also habe ich dich aus meinen Gedanken verbannt, mir selbst verboten, je wieder an dich zu denken..."

Seine Stimme war sanft aber sie konnte genau den bitteren Unterton hören, wodurch sie realisierte, wie sehr durch Ihre Abreise gelitten hatte.

"Es war schlimme... Immer wenn ich dich am Fernsehen gesehen habe, Summer und Seth zugehört habe, wenn sie über dich sprachen..."

Ryan unterbrach den Augenkontakt, wanderte von der Bar weg und setzte sich auf die Couch. Marissa seufzte und folgte ihm wortlos, bevor sie sich neben ihm niederliess. Er reagierte nicht als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Schenkel legte.

"Es tut mir leid… dass ich dich aus meinem Leben ausgeschlossen habe... aber ich bereue die Entscheidung, als Model zu arbeiten, nicht, Ryan... ich musste mir selber beweisen, dass ich mein Leben alleine in die Hand nehmen konnte... endlich Verantwortung für mein Leben übernehmen... Seit dem Tage an dem ich geboren wurde, musste ich nach den Entscheidungen anderer leben…. Ich wusste, dass du das nicht verstehen würdest. Du warst von je her für dein eigenes Leben verantwortlich, weil sich einfach niemand um dich kümmerte… Ich fühlte mich verloren, unselbständig und kindisch im Vergleich zu dir... Also habe ich mich entschlossen, diese Chance zu ergreifen. Du hast keine Ahnung wie hart es war, dich zurückzulassen, mit gebrochenem Herzen, am Boden zerstört. Ich habe dich Tag und Nacht vermisst..."

Sie warf dem schweigenden Mann neben ihr einen kurzen Blick zu um herauszufinden, ob er ihr noch zuhörte. Als er den Kopf hob und sie ansah, lächelte sie kurz und fuhr fort:

"Als Summer mir erzählte, dass du heiratest, war ich im Boden zerstört. Ich verbrachte eine ganze Woche damit, mir zu überlegen, was ich tun sollte. Zurückfliegen um dich zu sehen oder dich dein Leben leben lassen? Ich entschied mich, mein Leben weiter zu leben. Und glaube mir, dass war mit Abstand die schwerste Entscheidung die ich je zu treffen hatte. Ich wusste, dass die Chance bestand, dass du mir vergibst… vielleicht sogar die Hochzeit abbläst und wir wieder zusammen gekommen wären...Aber die Chance war klein und da ich dich sehr gut kenne, wusste ich, dass du mich überwunden hattest, du würdest nicht einfach so ein Mädchen heiraten, nicht ohne 150 sicher zu sein... Fakt ist… ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen zurückzukehren und ein zweites Mal dein Leben zu zerstören..."

Ryan stand auf und ging zurück zur Bar um sich einen weiteren Whiskey einzugiessen. Dann begann er, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen, sein Blick auf den Boden geheftet.

"Aber jetzt bist du zurück..." murmelte er endlich.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass der Brief von deiner Frau ist, das musst du mir glauben..." versicherte ihm Marissa ruhig aber bestimmt. "Aber als ich realisierte, dass Bernadette deine Frau ist, konnte ich nicht gehen.. Ich weiss, dass muss dumm tönen, aber ich wollte wirklich mit dir in Kontakt treten, schon seit einiger Zeit habe ich darüber nachgedacht…. ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht und ich hatte einfach nicht die Selbstdisziplin, zu gehen..."

Als er nicht antwortete, wurde Marissa klar, dass es zu früh für ihn war, über seine innersten Gefühle zu sprechen, er brauchte Zeit um über das nachzudenken, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Nervös schaute sie ihm Raum auf und ab und versuchtem, etwas zu finden, über das sie sprechen konnten, bis sie ein einsames Bild von Alyssa vor ihr stehen sah.

"Alyssa ist bezaubernd" sagte sie, verzweifelt, dass weitere Minuten eisernen Schweigens folgen könnten.

Ryan war dankbar dafür, dass sie das Thema wechselte, hörte aber trotzdem den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme, der ihn veranlasste zu stoppen und ihr einen eindringlichen Bluck zuzuwerfen.

"Sie ist bezaubernd... Sie ist mein Leben... ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass man jemanden so bedingungslos lieben kann, aber als ich sie das erste Mal in meinen Armen hielt wusste ich, dass ich sie für immer mit meinem ganzen Herzen lieben würde….. ich denke, dass ist eine Art von Liebe, die nur Eltern erfahren.."

Überrascht über seine eigene Aussage, drehte sich Ryan weg von der Frau in seinem Wohnzimmer und ging hinüber zum Cheminee, wo er sich die Zeichnungen von Alyssa ansah, um sich etwas zu sammeln. Normalerweise sprach er nur mit Bernadette über die starken Gefühle seiner Tochter gegenüber, aber es war offensichtlich, dass e simmer noch eine starke Verbindung zwischen Marissa und ihm gab und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

Mit seinem Rücken zum Model konnte er nicht sehen, wie sich Marissa eine Träne vom Gesicht wischte und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm.

"Hör zu, ich bin müde und wir werden heute sowieso nicht alle Probleme lösen, vielleicht sollten wir schluss machen und uns… vielleicht morgen zum Essen treffen?" fragte der dunkelblode Mann dann, während er sich umdrehte und seine Teenager Liebe beobachtete.

"Klar..." antwortete Marissa, während sie von der Couch aufstand und unsicher in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stand. Dann griff sie in ihre Tasche, nahm einen Schreiber und ein Stück Papier hervor und schrieb ihre Handy Nummer auf.

Ryan wanderte währenddessen zur Türe und wartete, bis sie ihm folgte. Marissa gab ihm den Zettel und nickte lächelnd. Bevor er die Türe öffnete, küsste er sie leicht auf die Wange, umarmte sie kurz und flüsterte: "Es war schön dich zu sehen..."

"Es war auch schön dich zu sehen" entgegnete Marissa, lächelte sanft und drückte kurz seinen Arm. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging, verwirrt aber mit einem guten Gefühl im Magen.

* * *

Sie stieg in ihr Auto, startete den Motor und lenkte ihren Wagen Richtung Strand, wo ihre Wohnung lag. Nach 10 Minuten erreichte sie ihr Apartment, parkte den Wagen in der Garage und stieg in den Lift um in den obersten Stock zu gelangen. Marissa öffnete die Türe leise und platzierte ihre Schlüssel auf der Kommode in der Eingangshalle. Als sie das Licht im Wohnzimmer einschaltete, lächelte sie über die Magazine, die auf der Couch verstreut waren, die Kissen lagen auf dem Boden und ein Dutzen DVD's waren vor dem DVD Player verteilt. Ihr Apartment was ziemlich gross, mit einem Wohnzimmer, einer grossen Küche, zwei Badezimmern und drei Schlafzimmern, wobei sie eines davon als Büro benutzte. Der Blick über Newport war fantastisch und sie genoss den Sonnenuntergang jedes Mal von neuem. Marissa hatte das Apartment vor einiger Zeit als Investition gekauft und nicht damit gerechnet, jemals einzuziehen.

Als sie aber entschied, ein bisschen kürzer zu treten, wusste sie, dass wie zurück nach Newport ziehen musste. Nur hier kannten sie die Leute nicht nur als Marissa Cooper das Supermodel, aber als Marissa Coop, das Mädchen mit dem sie zur Schule gingen.

Sie bucket sich und hob die DVD's auf, um sie im DVD Gestell zu versorgen. Danach platzierte sie die Magazine im Ständer und ordnete die Kissen hübsch auf dem Sofa an. Sie löschte das Licht und ging zum Schlafzimmer, welches neben ihrem Zimmer lag. Leise öffnete sie die Türe und schlüpte in den Raum. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zum Bett, dass unter dem Fenster stand und lächelte glücklich über den schlafenden Jungen im Bett und strich zärtlich mit der Hand über seine dunkelblonden Haare. Nach ein paar Minuten seufzte sie, gab ihrem 12 jährigen Sohn einen letzten Blick und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, die Türe leise hinter sich schliessend.


	7. Kapitel 7

**SPOILERS für alle, die Staffel 2 noch nicht gesehen haben.**

**Kapitel 7**

"Sum, Liebling, wo ist mein Laptop?" ertönte Seth's Stimme aus seinem Büro.

Summer nahm in der Küche einen tiefen Atemzug um sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie antwortete:

"Cohen, bitte! Ich kann mich doch nicht immer um alles kümmern. Wenn dein Laptop nicht im Büro ist, ist er wahrscheinlich im Schlafzimmer!"

Seth musste in einigen Minuten zur Arbeit und er sollte Cassandra mitnehmen. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit würde er dann noch Alyssa abholen und die zwei Mädchen bei Sandy und Kirsten abladen. Die Erwachsenen hatten beschlossen, dass es für die zwei girls am Besten war, für den Moment bei ihren Grosseltern zu bleiben, bis alles wieder etwas ruhiger war.

Die Mädchen waren glücklich, etwas Zeit mit den Cohen's verbringen zu können, da sie wussten, dass beide, Kirsten und Sandy, es liebten, ihre Enkel zu verwöhnen.

Also lief Cassandra jetzt durch das Haus, auf der Suche nach ihren Lieblingsmagazinen, Puppen und DVD's, die sie in ihren kleinen Koffer packte, ausser sich vor Freude, dass sie mit ihrer besten Freundin in die Ferien fahren durfte.

"Dad, dad!" konnte Summer ihr kleines Mädchen verzweifelt aus dem Kinderzimmer rufen hören, aber trotzdem setzte sie sich hin und begann, Benjamin die Brust zu geben.

"Sum!" ertönte wieder Seth's Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer, offenbar immer noch auf der Suche nach seinem Laptop und genervt über seine Tochter, die nicht aufhörte nach ihm zu rufen.

Mitten in diesem Chaos läutete es an der Türe. Das Haus wurde für einige Sekunden still, bevor Cassandra die Treppen runtergesaust kam, die Türe öffnete und ihren Gast willkommen hiess. Ein paar Sekunden später erschien Marissa's Kopf in der Küchentüre, Cassandra ein Stückchen dahinter. Sie lächelte ihre Freundin seit Kindertagen fröhlich an, hob einen Beutel hoch und sagte: "Ich habe Bagels gebracht".

"Hi Marissa!" rief Summer, breit grinsend. "Sorry, ich bin im Moment etwas beschäftigt, aber ich komme gleich. Bedien dich doch selbst, ok? "

"Mami, ich brauche Daddy's Hilfe mit meinem Koffer, aber ich kann ihn nicht finden..." klagte Cassandra ungeduldig neben Summer, während sie Benjamin über den Kopf streichelte.

"Ich kann dir doch helfen" antwortete Marissa, während sie in die Hocke ging, um auf die gleiche Höhe mit Cassandra's Augen zu kommen und ihr sanft in die Wange kniff.

"Wirklich?" fragte Cassandra zurückhaltend. Aber als Summer ihr ermunternd zulächelte, sagte sie dem Model: "Ok, ich zeige dir mein Zimmer, komm."

In der Zwischenzeit beendete Summer die Fütterung von Benjamin und legte ihn zum Schlafen nieder. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich zwei starke Arme um sie schlangen und sie von hinten in eine Umarmung zogen. Die schwarzhaarige Frau spürte Seth's Atem in ihrem Nacken, als er sie zärtlich küsste.

"Geht's dir gut?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme, während er sich an sie drückte, glücklich, seine lebendige Frau so nahe zu spüren.

"Ja... durcheinander... traurig natürlich... wie geht's Chino?" antwortete sie, dankbar, dass er sie hielt, ihr Kraft gab.

"Ganz ehrlich? Er sagt, es gehe ihm gut... aber ich kenne ihn besser… er ist tief beunruhigt und der einzige Grund, weshalb er sich zusammenreisst, ist wegen Alyssa. Wir müssen deshalb sehr gut auf ihn aufpassen, in der Zeit in der die Mädchen bei meinen Eltern sind, ich habe Angst, dass er durchdreht…."

Summer drehte sich um und suchte Seth's Augen um herauszufinden, ob er es ernst meinte. Der traurige Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Ehemanns, bestätigte Summer's schlimmste Befürchtung.

"Marissa ist übrigens hier, vielleicht kann sie ihm helfen?"

"Kommt darauf an, ob er sich helfen lassen will..."

"Daddy!" hörten sie plötzlich Cassandra rufen. Das Ehepaar drehten sich um und sah ihre schwarzhaarige Tochter in die Küche rennen, direkt auf ihre Eltern zu. Marissa folgte nicht weit dahinter, in der Hand den Koffer des Mädchens.

Seth öffnete seine Arme, hob seine kleine Tochter auf und schwang sie einmal im Kreis herum, bevor er sie an sich drückte. Sie legte sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihren Kopf in seinen Schultern.

"Ich werde dich vermissen, Daddy" flüsterte das 11 Jahr alte Mädchen schüchtern.

"Und ich werde dich vermissen, meine princess sparkle" antwortete Seth, während er mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare fuhr und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Nachdem Seth und Cassandra sich verabschiedet hatten, winkte Summer ihnen von der Eingangstüre nach, bis das Auto in der Ferne verschwunden war. Dann ging sie zurück ins Haus und wanderte langsam in die Küche, wo sie Marissa beim Bagel essen vorfand.

"Coop! Ich dachte, Models essen nicht?" grinste sie frech, bevor sie sich zu Marissa an den Tisch setzte und tief seufzte.

Das Model errötete und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie entgegnete:

"Eigentlich... habe ich ja für den Moment aufgehört zu arbeiten, Ich will mir eine Auszeit nehmen, ich bin das Herumreisen müde... Und seit ich für einige Zeit bei den Cohen's gelebt habe, bin ich süchtig nach diesen Dingern!"

Summer lächelte und erinnerte sich an die turbulente Zeit, in der Julie wegen ihrem Sex-Skandal nach Europa abgereist war.

"So, willst du eine geführte Tour durch unser Haus oder hat der kleine Einblick von vorhin gereicht?" fragte Summer, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass Marissa noch gar nie bei ihnen zu Hause gewesen war. Eigentlich hatten sie sich schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Normalerweise sprachen sie immer am Telefon miteinander oder schrieben sich Briefe, da beide entweder mit der Karriere oder mit der Hausarbeit sehr beschäftigt waren.

"Ich möchte eigentlich lieber hier mit dir sitzen und ein bisschen reden, wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich war sehr erstaunt über deinen Brief mit Bernadette's Brief im Anhang. Ich wusste, dass es wichtig sein musste, du hättest nicht jedem x-beliebigen Fan geholfen, aber ich hätte nie erwartet, dass er von Ryan's Frau war….."

"Ja, genau… es tut mir wirklich leid… es ist nur so... Bernadette bedeutet mir sehr viel, sie ist meine Schwägerin und wir sind über die Zeit, die wir mit den Cohen Brüder verheiratet sind, ziemlich eng zusammengewachsen… ich würde alles für sie tun, vor allem jetzt da… du weisst schon..."

"Oh Sum, es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für dich da gewesen bin" bemerkte Marissa, ein trauriger Blick in ihren Augen, während sie ihre beste Freundin umarmte.

"So, über was wolltest du denn sprechen?" fragte Seth's Frau nach ein paar Minuten der Stille zwischen ihnen. Sie hatte Marissa vielleicht schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie kannte sie immer noch sehr gut und hatte sofort bemerkt, dass Marissa etwas beschäftigte.

"Ich brauche deinen Rat..."

"Klar, wobei? Kleider Probleme, Schwierigkeiten mit Männern? Erzähl schon Coop" fragte Summer im Scherz.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an die Zeit nach meiner Trennung von Ryan?"

Als Summer nickte, fuhr Marissa fort:

"Wie du weisst, haben wir zwei uns ja für einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, da ich in dieser Schule in New York war. Wir haben uns erst nach 3 Jahren wieder getroffen, als meine Karriere so richtig in Schwung kam, richtig?"

Summer nickte nur und war ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

"Was willst du mir sagen Coop?"

"Also... eigentlich ging ich gar nicht direkt in diese Schule... ich ging für ein Jahr zu meinem Vater nach Japan, bevor ich mich in dieser Schule einschrieb."

"Aber warum?" wollte Summer wissen, die immer verwirrter wurde.

Marissa nahm wortlos ihre Tasche und griff nach ihrem Portemonnaie. Dann zog sie ein Bild hervor, strich kurz mit ihrer Hand darüber, bevor sie es Summer reichte.

"Wegen meinem Sohn"

Ein überraschter Ausdruck trat in Summer's Gesicht, während sie das Bild nahm und einen Blick darauf warf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich im Schock, bevor sie flüsterte:

"Oh mein Gott Marissa, er sieht genau aus wie... Chino..."


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

"Summer, bitte, sag was" bat Marissa nach einigen Minuten kompletter Stille.

Summer schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sie immer noch auf das Bild in ihrer Hand starrte, auf welchem ein dunkelblonder Junge mit unglaublich blauen Augen zu sehen war.

"Das wird ihm den Rest geben..." flüsterte die Mutter von zwei Kindern schlussendlich mit zitternder Stimme.

"Also denkst du nicht, dass ich es ihm sagen sollte?" fragte Marissa schwach.

"Ganz sicher nicht jetzt… Gott, ich glaub es immer noch nicht..." Summer schien aus ihrem Trance-Zustand zu erwachen und schaute ihrer besten Freundin direkt in die Augen.

"Wie konntest du ihn so lange verstecken?" fragte sie dann erstaunt.

"Naja, nach meinem Streit mit Ryan konnte ich doch nicht einfach zurückkehren und ihm erzählen, dass ich sein Kind erwartete... Also ging ich zu meinem Vater und Haley, bis mein kleiner Engel geboren war. Ein paar Monate später, ging ich dann nach New York auf die Model Academy und liess ihn in der Obhut meines Vaters. Ich besuchte ihn, so oft ich konnte. Als meine Karriere durchstartete, begleitete er mich rund um die Welt. Später kaufte ich ein Apartment in New York und engagierte eine Nanny, die sich um ihn kümmerte, als die Schule begann. In New York hat er bis jetzt gelebt, die letzten paar Jahre... Aber jetzt will ich definitiv zurück nach Newport ziehen, ich will, dass er auf die Harbour geht..."

"Aber warum?" fragte Summer verwundert.

"Es ist… nicht so einfach zu erklären… es ist nur so… ich weiss nicht mehr weiter" gestand Marissa.

"Es war eine harte Zeit für ihn in New York. Die anderen Kinder machten sich über ihn lustig, weil seine Nanny zu all seinen Schulfestivals kam und keine „wahren" Eltern da waren. Ich hatte ein paar feste Freunde, aber er mochte keinen von ihnen und hat es ihnen auch gezeigt – glaube mir, er ist seinem Vater sehr ähnlich... Jetzt ist er kurz vor dem Teenager Alter und…. Wir streiten uns die ganze Zeit… Er stellt mir immer wieder Fragen über seinen Vater, warum er ihn verlassen hat, warum sein Vater nicht an ihm interessiert ist… er hat sogar meine Sachen durchsucht, um herauszufinden, wer sein Vater ist… ich habe Angst, dass er irgendwann etwas findet und selbst in Kontakt mit Ryan tritt, deshalb muss ich es Ryan erzählen, bevor etwas passiert…"

"Wow…" stammelte Summer, Bilder von einem aufgebrachten Ryan rasten durch ihren Kopf.

"Okay... Tut mir leid Marissa, aber ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit, um diese Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten... und ich muss mit Seth darüber sprechen... wir machen uns im Moment sowieso grosse Sorgen um Ryan, deshalb darf er es im Moment unter keinen Umständen erfahren, er hat genug Probleme!"

"Selbstverständlich..." nickte Marissa verständnisvoll.

* * *

Marissa blieb nicht mehr länger, sondern verabschiedete sich von Summer. Ryan hatte am Morgen angerufen und ihre Verabredung zum Essen abgesagt, da er den ganzen Tag mit Arztterminen beschäftigt war. Sie verstand und drängte ihn zu nichts, sie wusste, dass er Zeit brauchte. Nach ihrem Besuch bei Summer ging sie nach Hause, um ihren Sohn für einen Tag am Strand abzuholen. Sie genoss es, endlich mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können, als Wiedergutmachung für all die Wochen, an denen sie nicht bei ihm sein konnte und hoffte, dass sie sich vielleicht wieder vertragen konnten. Aber es beschäftigte sie, dass sie ihm nicht sagen konnte, dass sie nahe bei seinem Vater waren, ohne ihn wirklich besuchen zu können.

Summer wanderte in der Zwischenzeit rastlos durch das Haus und versuchte, die soeben gehörten Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. Nachdem sie Benjamin's Windeln gewechselt hatte, legte sie ihn wieder zum Schlafen nieder und rief Seth an, in der Hoffnung, dass er wusste, was zu tun war. Sie sagte ihm, dass es wichtig sei und Seth war clever genug zu verstehen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sie verabredeten, sich zum Mittagessen zu treffen.

* * *

Summer sass im Strandrestaurant bereits am Tisch, Benjamin auf ihrem Schoss, der glücklich spielte und plapperte, als Seth in der Türe erschien.

"Hey Schatz" begrüsste er seine Frau, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und fuhr kurz mit seiner Hand über Benjamin's Kopf, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzer hinsetzte und seinen Laptop unter dem Tisch platzierte.

"Ich habe den Nachmittag frei genommen, es ist solch ein schöner Tag und wir sollten zu den Atwood's rüber gehen und sehen, ob wir irgendetwas tun können, um ihnen zu helfen. Ryan ist heute sowieso zu Hause geblieben, ich habe heute Morgen im Büro angerufen."

"mmhh… Ich denke nicht, dass wir zu ihnen gehen sollten, sie haben Termine mit den verschiedenen Ärzten, gib ihnen etwas Zeit für sich Seth..." antwortete Summer und fügte leise "sie werden es brauchen" zu.

"Ok… also... über was wolltest du so dringend sprechen?" fragte Seth, während er seinen Sohn anlächelte, der glücklich in die Hände klatschte.

"Marissa hat einen 12 Jahre alten Sohn."

"Wow... das… das ist überraschend, für ein Model mit ihrer Figur" scherzte Seth, sein Blick immer noch auf Benjamin fixiert.

"Cohen!" antwortete Summer, während sie ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf.

"Was! Dann hat sie ein Kind, sie hat ihr eigenes Leben gelebt, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass sie dir jede Woche eine Zusammenfassung ihres Tagebuches schickt!"

"Seth... er ist 12"

"Ja, ich hab's gehört. Wo lebt er denn? Vielleicht kann er sich mal mit Cassandra treffen, sie braucht unbedingt einen Freund. Ich will nicht, dass sie als Teenager wie ich wird… - obwohl – er ist Marissa's Sohn, ich weiss nicht, ob wir ihm vertrauen können."

Seth schwafelte weiter, sein Hirn zu dieser Tageszeit offenbar etwas langsamer als sonst.

"Vielleicht wenn wir den Vater kennen würden, dann könnten wir besser beurteilen, ob er für unsere kleine Prinzessin geeignet ist. Kennst du den Vater? – oh, warte, sag nichts, es war ein schwuler Designer, der nur mal experimentieren wollte, oder?"

Er kicherte über seinen eigenen Witz bevor er sich Summer wieder zuwandte, welche ihn wütend anstarrte.

"Ok, ich hör ja schon auf... also, ernsthaft, wer ist denn der -" Seth stoppte, als es ihm ein Licht aufging. Er blieb einige Sekunden ruhig, bis er fragte:

"12 Jahre alt?"

Summer nickte und wusste, dass er endlich auf dem richtigen Weg war.

"Unmöglich..." keuchte Seth, als er den ernsten Ausdruck auf Summer's Gesicht bemerkte, ihre Augen voller Sorge."

"Heiliger Moses" flüsterte er dann, als ihm die volle Bedeutung der Neuigkeit bewusst wurde.

* * *

Ryan und Bernadette sassen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, Ryan's Arm liebevoll um die Schultern seiner Frau gelegt, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Keiner von ihnen sprach, sie genossen einfach die Anwesenheit des anderen. Sie hatten einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Nach dem Alyssa weggefahren war, hatten sie einige Ärzte besucht, um herauszufinden, was genau getan werden konnte.

Als Ryan das erste Mal aus dem Mund des Arztes hörte, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gab, nicht einmal mit einer Abtreibung, fühlte er sich hilflos. Er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, stark zu sein für seine Frau, ihr alle nötige Unterstützung zu geben. Aber innerlich schrie er. Er war verwirrt, wütend und verletzt über den Gedanken, dass die Frau, die er liebte, ihn verlassen würde. Aber noch wütender war er über sich selber, weil er Marissa nicht vergessen konnte.

Klar, er hatte die Hand seiner Frau gehalten, mit den Ärzten gesprochen und ihren Ratschlägen zugehört. Aber seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um seine Ex-Freundin. Niemand wusste, dass er damals aus Trotz mit Bernadette ausgegangen war. Er musste sich selbst beweisen, dass es noch andere Fische im Meer gab. Leider hatte er dabei vergessen, dass die Gefühle einer anderen Person ebenfalls involviert waren und sehr wahrscheinlich würde diese Person verletzt werden. Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, wie er sichergestellt hatte, dass Summer Marissa erzählte, dass er wieder eine Freundin hatte. Es war seine letzte Chance zu sehen, ob sie wieder zu ihm zurückkam.

Als sie nicht auf die Neuigkeit reagierte, wusste er, dass er sie für immer verloren hatte. Auf der einen Seite war er dankbar für den sauberen Abschluss. Er wusste, er musste sein Leben weiterführen, sie würde nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkommen. Auf der anderen Seite schmerzte der Verlust – es schmerzte so stark, wie damals, als Dawn ihn für immer verlassen hatte.

Bernadette war eine grossartige Frau. Er hatte sie von Anfang an gemocht. Sie war loyal, einfühlsam und eine sehr gute Zuhörerin. Und es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn liebte. Es war nicht schwer für Ryan zu verstehen, dass er lernen konnte, sie zu lieben.

Obwohl er sich so viele Male schuldig fühlte, wenn er sich vorstellte, Marissa stände am Herd wenn er nach Hause kam, oder kurz davor war, Bernadette mit dem Namen seiner Ex-Freundin anzusprechen, hatte er sich zusammengerissen und es fertig gebracht, das Leben eines glücklich verheirateten Mannes und liebenden Vaters zu führen, ohne das jemand ahnte, wie er sich innerlich fühlte.

Aber jetzt, da Bernadette sterben würde und Marissa zurück war, spürte er, wie sein sorgfältig aufgebautes Leben um ihn herum zusammenfiel. Natürlich schmerzte es ihn, dass Bernadette ihn verlassen musste. Er liebte sie auf eine spezielle Weise. Sie war immer seine beste Freundin gewesen, seine Partnerin für 11 Jahre und hatte ihm das Wertvollste geschenkt, dass er kannte – seine Tochter – wofür er ihr immer dankbar sein würde. Bernadette war immer loyal und eine grosse Unterstützung gewesen, sein Backup sozusagen, hatte in ihn geglaubt und ihm durch die schweren Zeiten geholfen, die auf die Übernahme der Newport Group folgten. Aber in all diesen Jahren hatte er sie nicht so sehr geliebt, wie sie es verdient hätte und wie er wusste, dass er immer noch Marissa liebte. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde für ihn, dass er einen Ausweg für diese Geschichte finden musste, und zwar alleine.

Als Bernadette neben ihm ein Gähnen unterdrückte, drückte er kurz ihre Schulter, bis sie ihn ansah. "Du solltest ins Bett gehen Liebling, es war ein langer Tag und du brauchst im Moment all deine Kraft" sagte er ihr leise, während er zärtlich mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf strich, bevor er ihre Wange streichelte.

"Du hast recht… Ich sollte besser ins Bett gehen, kommst du mit?" antwortete seine Frau müde, ihre Arme streckend.

"Ich muss noch einiges erledigen, meine Assistentin hat mir heute Nachmittag noch Arbeit nach Hause gebracht, ich komme später nach, warte nicht auf mich, ok?"

"'kay…."

Ryan half ihr aufstehen, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte. Als sie gegangen war lief er in sein Büro, wo er nach seinen Trainings Kleidern griff und im Badezimmer verschwand. 10 Minuten später kehrte er umgezogen ins Wohnzimmer zurück, nahm seine Schlüssel von der Kommode und verliess das Haus, ohne zurückzublicken.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Es war ein ruhiger Dienstagabend, mitten in den Sommerferien, weshalb viele Familien Newport bereits in Richtung Feriendestination verlassen hatten.

Ryan lenkte seinen Wagen Richtung Strand, auf der Suche nach einer Bar, die er kannte. Vor Jahren hatte er einen alten Freund aus Chino getroffen, der jetzt ebenfalls in Newport arbeitete. Sie hatten sich in dieser Bar getroffen, um über alte Zeiten zu plaudern. Es war ein Gebäude direkt am Strand, in der Nähe des Piers und niemand würde ihn hier erkennen, da gewöhnlich keine Geschäftspartner von ihm hier herumhingen.

Nach ein paar Minuten fand er das Haus, parkierte seinen Wagen davor, stieg aus und sog tief die frische Luft ein.

Ryan wusste, dass es ganz sicher kein gute Zeitpunkt war, sich zu betrinken, aber sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an, seine Emotionen waren ausser Kontrolle, jetzt da er endlich alleine war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er all seine Wut an den Abfallkörben ausleben, alles zerstören sollte, das ihm Nahe kam, aber er wusste, das sich betrinken einiges besser war für sein Alter und seine Position als völlig durchzudrehen.

Es war erst 21.00 Uhr, aber er war müde und hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, zu Hause zu bleiben und so zu tun, als würde alles wieder gut werden, weil er wusste, dass es nicht so war. Sein Leben war wieder einmal am Arsch und er konnte einfach keinen Ausweg erkennen.

Ryan ging zum Eingang der Bar und stiess die Türe auf. Bevor er jedoch eintrat, wurde er von den Vibrationen seines Handys in der Tasche gestoppt. Nach ein paar Sekunden inneren Kampfes, klappte er es auf und antwortete:

"Ja?"

"Daddy?"

"Alyssa?" fragte er überrascht, sich sofort schuldig fühlend.

"Ich wollte nur Gute Nacht sagen, ich habe zu Hause angerufen, aber niemand hat das Telefon abgenommen…"

"Mummy ist bereits im Bett Schatz und ich bin…. Ich bin auswärts… Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, Cassandra und ich, wir haben so viel Spass" lachte sie, bevor sie fortfur "Ich vermisse dich und Mummy so sehr…."

"Wir vermissen dich auch Liebling" antwortete er zärtlich.

"Kann ich dich morgen wieder anrufen?"

"Du kannst mich anrufen wann immer du willst, ok?"

"Danke Daddy… Oh, Grossmutter ruft, wir müssen heute früher ins Bett, weil wir morgen in den Zoo gehen wollen und früh aufstehen müssen" erzählte Ryan's Tochter aufgeregt.

"Das ist schön Mäuschen, ich wünsche euch viel Spass" antwortete er lächelnd.

"Gute Nach Daddy, ich liebe dich"

"Gute Nacht Schätzchen, ich liebe dich auch, bye bye"

Er starrte noch einige Sekunden auf den Display, nach dem Alyssa bereits aufgelegt hatte. 'Du kannst das nicht tun, Mann. Du kannst nicht wieder in die alten Atwood Gewohnheiten zurückfallen!' sagte er sich immer und immer wieder. Nach ein paar Sekunden fasste er einen Entschluss, ging auf den Barmann zu und bestellte eine Flasche Scotch. Ryan bezahlte und verliess die Bar sofort wieder, einsam in Richtung Strand gehend, während er an seiner Flasche nippte.

Bald fand er einen verlassenen Liegestuhl, auf welchem er sich niedersetzte und über den Ozean starrte, während er weiter kleine Schlucke Scotch zu sich nahm.

Dann stellte er die Flasche in den Sand, lehnte sich im Liegestuhl zurück, schloss seine Augen und genoss die frische Brise, die über seinen Körper strich. Ryan lag nur da und fragte sich selbst, warum sein Leben immer so kompliziert war. Er mochte die Dinge besser, wenn es nur zwei Seiten gab, wie Schwarz und Weiss, und er genau wählen konnte, ohne dass er es bereute, die andere nicht zu haben. 'Das Leben ist niemals Schwarz oder Weiss Ryan, das Leben spielt sich in den Grauzonen ab' kamen ihm Seth's Worte in den Sinn.

"Bist du verdammt noch mal bescheuert!" hörte er plötzlich jemand aus einiger Entfernung schreien, was seine Gedanken unterbrach und ihn zwang, aufzusitzen und zu schauen, woher die Stimme kam. Sofort fielen ihm die Jungs auf, die im Kreis um einen kleineren Jungen auf dem Pier herumstanden. Seine elterlichen Instinkte erwachen, er stand mit einem Seufzer auf und begann, in die Richtung der Gruppe Jugendlicher zu laufen, während er versuchte herauszufinden, was los war.

"Freak! Ich werde es dir nur noch ein letztes Mal sagen, geh sofort von deinem Bike runter, und zwar JETZT" schrie ein schwarzhaariger Junge, offenbar der Anführer der Gruppe.

"Verpiss dich" antwortete der kleiner Junge mit den dunkelblonden Haaren, der in der Mitte der der Gruppe stand, mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

Langsam stieg er von seinem Bike herunter, ein Blick in den Augen, der anzeigte, dass er bereit war, für sein Fahrrad zu kämpfen. Ein Lächeln huschte über Ryan's Gesicht, als er an seine Vergangenheit dachte und die vielen Kämpfe, die er damals ausgefochten hatte. Er war niemals einer gewesen, der einen Kampf vermieden hätte bis – bis er einen Grund gefunden hatte, am Leben und weg von Problemen zu bleiben.

"Hey, schämt ihr euch eigentlich nicht! Sechs gegen einen? Haut bloss ab bevor ich euch erwische" rief er aus einiger Distanz und brachte die Junge dazu, sich unsicher anzusehen.

"Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an" versucht der Anführer der Gruppe, Ryan zu beruhigen, aber er trat sofort einen Schritt zurück um dem Erwachsenen Platz zu machen, als er auf die Gruppe zutrat und ihn direkt anstarrte.

Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte von Ryan um den Jungs zu verstehen zu geben, dass er es ernst meinte. Als der schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Blick senkte und weglief, folgten die anderen Jungs langsam.

Ryan drehte sich zum Jungen mit dem Fahrrad um und fragte: "Bist du ok?"

"Ja… Ich brauchte ihre Hilfe nicht, mit denen wäre ich auch alleine fertig geworden" antwortete er trotzig und gab Ryan einen herausfordernden Blick.

"Natürlich" grinste Ryan und klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter.

"Ich bin übringes Ryan Atwood, und hey, halte dich lieber von diesen Jungs fern, die sind kein guter Umgang."

"Hab ich auch bemerkt…. Danke…. und ….ich bin Colin"

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen Colin. Es ist bereits spät und ich denke du solltest bereits zu Hause sein, kann ich dich mitnehmen?" fragte der Erwachsene, froh über die Ablenkung von seinen eigenen Problemen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie verantwortlich für diesen verloren aussehenden Jungen. Der Ausdruck auf Colin's Gesicht änderte schlagartig. Er wirkte sofort distanziert und vermied Ryan's Blick.

"Mir geht's gut, ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen... meine Mutter wartet sicher schon auf mich" murmelte er und bestieg sein Bike. Etwas, das Ryan als Vater gelernt hatte, war zu merken, wenn Kinder logen. Deshalb hatte er gleich das Gefühl, dass der Jungen ohne das Wissen seiner Mutter am Pier war und auf Grund der Reaktion auf seine Frage, wusste er, dass es nicht einfach war, mit diesem Jungen zu reden.

"Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen, aber vielleicht kennst du meine Tochter? Sie ist 11 und geht hier in Newport zur Schule…" begann er auf der Suche nach einem guten Thema, ohne zu verzweifelt zu tönen, ein Gespräch anfangen zu wollen.

"Eigentlich… sind wir gerade hierher gezogen…"

"Wirklich? Woher kommst du denn?"

"New York…"

"Wow… das ist wohl ein harter Platz um aufzuwachsen?"

Colin gab ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick, seine Augen drückten Überraschung und Unsicherheit aus.

"Vielleicht… Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, Sir" wiederholte der dunkelblonde Junge, ohne den Erwachsenen anzusehen.

"Na komm schon, steig von deinem Bike. Ich habe meinen Wagen da drüben, ich kann dich nach Hause bringen, du kennst dich sicher noch nicht so gut aus, vor allem nicht in der Dunkelheit."

Ryan bemerkte sofort der gehetzte Blick in den Augen des Jungen und wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

Aus dem Nichts, tauchten Sandy's Worte vor seinen Augen auf:

"Ryan, du hattest diesen verzweifelten, „verpiss dich" Blick in den Augen als ich dich das erste Mal traf, aber irgendwie gab es eine Verbindung zwischen uns – ich konnte dich nicht aufgeben…."

Genau in diesem Moment, hier am Pier, im Gespräch mit diesem Jungen, verstand Ryan endlich, was Sandy damit gemeint hatte. Er hatte dieses Kind noch nie zuvor getroffen, aber er erkannte den Blick in seinen Augen und es brach ihm das Herz, gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er etwas tun musste. – auch wenn dass nur hiess, in nach Hause zu begleiten.

"Hör zu Colin, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen. Aber ich kann dich hier nicht alleine lassen, Mitten in der Nacht. Wohnst du weit weg von hier?"

"Nein, gleich dort unten" antwortete der Junge und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein neueres Gebäude am Strand.

"Ok, ich werde dich begleiten, ist das ok"

"Was auch immer" zuckte Colin mit den Schultern und begann, sein Fahrrad stossend, Richtung sein Haus zu laufen.

Sie liegen einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander, bevor Colin fragte:

"Trinken sie oft?"

Ryan warf dem Jungen einen überraschten Blick zu und fühlte sich sofort wieder schuldig.

"Nein… gewöhnlich nicht… warum?"

"Es hilft nicht, wissen sie…." Antwortete Colin mit bitterer Stimme.

"Wie alt bis du, Colin?"

"12"

"Du wirkst viel älter…." Entgegnete Ryan und gab dem Jungen ein halbherziges Lächeln.

"Ich weiss, dass das Trinken nicht hilft, glaube mir, aber es gibt Zeiten, da… naja, ich denke ich… wollte mich einfach taub fühlen, oder gar NICHTS fühlen, verstehst du das?"

Colin nickte, sein Blick auf den Sand geheftet über den sie liefen.

"Das Leben ist Scheisse" murmelte er schliesslich.

"Ich denke ich muss ein paar Sachen mit deinem Vater bereden, wenn du hier zur Schule gehen willst. Ich will nicht, dass meine Tochter so spricht" grinste Ryan und konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, dem Junge nicht die Haare zu verwuscheln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr er das als Kind gehasst hatte.

"Wenn du diesen verdammten Bastard findest, ich hoffe…" fauchte Colin, seine Augen dunkel.

"Hey, pass auf was du sagst, Junge" unterbrach in Ryan scharf, bevor noch mehr Fluchwörter aus Colin's Mund kommen konnten.

Sie liefen wieder schweigend, keiner von beiden in der Stimmung um über ihre Probleme zu sprechen. Bald führte Colin sie zu einem Gebäude in der Nähe des Strandes.

"Ich lebe dort drüber, ab hier kann ich alleine gehen" sagte er dem Erwachsenen und zeigte auf das Haus.

"Ich möchte eigentlich das Haus von innen sehen. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie ich es entworfen habe, jetzt nimmt es mich wunder, wie es von möbliert aussieht" entgegnete Ryan Colin, in der Absicht, dem Jungen keine Chance zu geben, wieder abzuhauen.

"Sind sie ein Architekt?" fragte Colin, seine Stimme nicht seine unterdrückte Enttäuschung verhüllend. "Das habe ich studiert… jetzt bin ich Geschäftsführer der Newport Group"

"Wirklich?" fragte der Junge überrascht und musterte den Mann neben sich eingehend, offensichtlich überrascht über seine seltsamen Kleidungsgewohnheiten. Als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, trat plötzlich ein aufgeregter Ausdruck in sein Gesicht, seine Augen begannen zu strahlen. Eifriger fragte er Ryan:

"Dann kennen Sie sicher Seth Cohen? Den graphic artist? Ich liebe alles von ihm! Ich habe alle seine Geschichten von meiner Mum geschenkt bekommen, er ist soooo cool und es ist mein grösster Wunsch, in einmal zu treffen! Ich habe sogar schon einmal eine Präsentation über ihn in der Schule gehalten, deshalb weiss ich, dass seine Mutter früher die Newport Group leitete. Kennen Sie ihn?" stammelte Colin aufgeregt.

"Wow, Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du in ganzen Sätzen sprechen kanns" grinste Ryan.

"Ich kenne Seth, er ist mein Bruder" fuhr er fort und lächelte ab der Tatsache, dass Seth's Name die Gemüter aller Kinder im ganzen Land aufheitern konnte.

"Wirklich!" rief Colin aufgeregt, bevor sein Gesicht traurig wurde und er sagte:

"Sie verarschen mich, Sie haben gesagt Ihr Name sei Atwood..."

"Naja, Seth ist mein Adoptivbruder, ich wurde von den Cohen's adoptiert."

"Oh richtig! Jetzt erinnere ich mich…. Heisst das…. SIE sind Kid Chino!" rief Colin ehrfürchtig.

"Ha ha ha! Das könnte man so sage, ja" lachte Ryan, und erinnerte sich an ihre High School Tage, an denen sie an Seth's erstem graphic novel gearbeitet hatten.

Sie hatten in der Zwischenzeit das Gebäude erreicht und Colin kettete sein Rad in der Garage an, bevor er den Knopf für den Lift drückte. Zusammen stiegen sie in den Lift, während der Junge weiter von seinen Lieblingscharakteren von Seth's Geschichten erzählte, plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr verschwiegen. Schliesslich erreichten sie die oberste Etage.

Bevor Colin nach seinem Schlüssel suchen und die Apartment Türe öffnen konnte, unterbrach ihn Ryan.

"Hör zu Colin, ich denke ich kann dir jetzt vertrauen, dass du nicht mehr davonläufst" sagte der Architekt, während er eine Visitenkarte aus dem Portemonnaie fischte, die er Colin reichte.

"Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, aber falls du irgendwann, irgendetwas brauchst oder einfach nur reden möchtest, ruf mich an, ok?"

Colin nahm die Karte, nickte wortlos, drehte sich dann um und schloss die Türe auf, während er leise murmelte:

"Danke..."

"Kein Problem" antwortete Ryan, bevor er in den Lift stieg, sanft lächelnd.

Als Ryan den parkierten Wagen erreichte, wusste er, dass es Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen. Er konnte nicht einfach verschwinden, ohne Bernadette mitzuteilen, wo er war. Natürlich würde es Zeit brauchen, über alles nachzudenken, aber die Dinge mit Marissa konnten warten. Er musste im Moment an seine Frau denken.

Schweigend stieg er in seinen Wagen und startete den Motor, stellte das Radio an, seufzte tief und lenkte seinen Wagen Richtung Norden. Bernadette reagierte nicht, als er sich neben ihr niederlegte, aber er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und legte seine Arme um sie, bevor er sich so Nahe als möglich zu ihr hin kuschelte. Es tat ihm gut, ihren lebendigen Körper neben sich zu spüren.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Die Musik ertönte in voller Lautstärke, als Ryan am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat. Bernadette sass an der Bar, Pfannkuchen, Schinken und Bagels vor ihr aufgereiht. Als sie ihren Ehemann die Küche betreten sah, drehte sie die Lautstärke des Radios herunter und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.  
"Guten Morgen Schatz" murmelte Ryan, überrascht über ihre gute Laune. Er war überhaupt kein Morgenmensch, und Bernadette noch weniger, deshalb war es sehr aussergewöhnlich, dass sie bereits auf war.  
"Guten Morgen" antwortete Bernadette, hob einen Teller hoch und offerierte ihm einige ihrer Pfannkuchen.  
"Nein Danke, ich denke ich bleibe bei meinen Frühstücksflocken" entgegnete Ryan lächelnd und nahm sich eine Box aus dem Küchenschrank.  
"Mandy hat heute morgen betreffend der Konferenz von diesem Wochenende angerufen. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass alles gebucht ist, aber dass du heute noch kurz ins Büro musst, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen."  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, jetzt an diese Konferenz zu gehen mit... du weißt schon" erklärte der dunkelblonde Mann, den Blick seiner Frau meidend.  
"Ryan, schau mich an" wies Bernadette ihn sanft an und wartete, bis ihre Augen sich trafen.  
"Mir geht's gut, wirklich... Es wird eine Zeit geben, wo du dir Sorgen machen kannst, aber das ist noch nicht jetzt. Du hast Verantwortung in der Firma und ich will nicht, dass du deine harte Arbeit nur wegen meinem Gesundheitszustand zunichte machst."  
"Aber ich will nicht, dass du alleine zu Hause bleibst" antwortete Ryan aufgeregt.  
"Dann werde ich bei den Cohen's übernachten, das haben wir doch früher schon so gemacht, Schatz" entgegnete Bernadette ruhig und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Pfannkuchen.  
Ryan hatte überhaupt kein Interesse daran, dieses Wochenende diese Konferzen zu besuchen, mit allem, was im Moment in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte. Aber er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit seiner Frau darüber zu streiten, wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Also stimmte er zu, heute ins Büro zu gehen in der Hoffnung, dort eine bessere Lösung zu finden.

* * *

"Guten Morgen Mr. Atwood" rief Mandy mit fröhlicher Stimme, als er die Türe zum Büro seiner Sekretärin öffnete.  
"Guten Morgen Mandy" antwortete Ryan deprimiert, seine Stimmung kein Stückchen besser.  
"Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihr verlängertes Wochenende genossen! Ich habe Ihre Post auf Ihrem Schreibtisch gestapelt. John hat ein paar Blaupausen vorbei gebracht, die Sie heute unbedingt noch genehmigen müssen. Er braucht sie bevor Sie gehen."  
"Danke. Könnten Sie bitte Mark mitteilen, dass er um 11.00 Uhr zu mir ins Büro kommen soll, er muss für mich an diese Konferenz gehen – und könnten Sie bitte alle Buchungen entsprechend ändern?"  
"Natürlich" antwortete Mandy überrascht, während sie Ryan einen verwunderten Blick zuwarf.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?" fügte sie dann bei, ihre Augen voller Sorge.  
Ryan nickte wortlos, schenkte Mandy ein künstliches Lächeln, betrat sein Büro und schloss die Türe hinter sich mit einem Seufzer.  
Er setzte sich in seinen Bürostuhl und teilte Mandy über intercom mit, dass er in der nächsten Stunde nicht gestört werden möchte. Dann vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen im Versuch, sich völlig von der Welt abzuschotten.  
Ein Augenblick später wurde plötzlich die Türe aufgerissen und Seth's laute, fröhliche Stimme ertönte:  
"Vielen Dank Mandy, ich komme schon zurecht!"  
Ryan hob kurz seinen Kopf und beobachtete, wie sein Bruder sein Büro betrat und ihm grinsend einen unschuldigen Blick zuwarf.  
"Morgen Kumpel" rief Seth, während er sich im Besucherstuhl gegenüber von Ryan niederliess.  
Ryan liess seinen Kopf mit einem Seufzer wieder zurück zwischen seine Hände fallen und murmelte "geh weg Seth".  
"Na ja, das ist genau das, was ich nicht tun kann, weil es dann ja überhaupt keinen Sinn… und ich meine überhaupt keinen Sinn…. gemacht hätte, zu kommen…" erklärte Seth und ignorierte Ryan's Todesblick.  
"Und warum bist du vorbei gekommen?" murmelte Ryan in die Tischplatte, zu müde, seinen Kopf zu heben.  
"Ich weiss, dass das Sprechen mit einer Holzplatte eventuell entspannende Wirkung haben kann, aber da dein Bruder dir gegenüber sitzt, wäre es toll, wenn du diesen kleinen "Making peace-mit-dem-Holz" Moment vergessen könntest und dich lieber mit mir unterhalten würdest."  
Ryan schaute auf und gab Seth einen seiner berühmten Blicke, bevor er sagte:  
"Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, Seth..."  
"Genau das haben wir uns gedacht, nachdem wir heute Morgen mit Bernadette telefoniert hatten und sie uns gefragt hatte, ob sie am Wochenende bei uns bleiben kann. Deshalb… haben mein kleines Weib und ich eine Plan ausgeheckt."  
"Was für einen Plan?" fragte Ryan verwirrt, misstrauisch die Augenbraue hochziehend.  
"Du willst doch nicht wirklich zu dieser Konferenz gehen, oder?"  
"Hatte ich eigentlich nicht geplant, nein..."  
"Siehst du, hab ich's doch gewusst. Aber ich finde, du brauchst eine Pause und bevor du uns noch zusammenbrichst und Mitten in der Nacht abhaust, haben wir uns gedacht, wir organisieren ein brüderliches Wochenende am Strand. Wir werden die Stadt nicht verlassen, im Falle eines…. Notfalls…. wir werden in der Nähe sein, aber trotzdem 3 Tage ohne Kinder, ohne Frauen und ohne Arbeit verbringen, wie findest du das?"  
"Wie wars mit "ohne zu sprechen"?" fragte Ryan seinen Bruder sarkastisch, aber insgeheim musste er sich eingestehen, dass dieser Plan genau das war, was er brauchte.  
"Nein, tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht versprechen" grinste Seth und wartete auf die Antwort seines besten Freundes.  
"Ok, ok, ich bin dabei - wenn Bernadette zustimmt"  
"Cool, also, ich werde dich am Freitag um 18.00 abholen, Summer wird den Rest organisieren. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, Bernadette hat bereits zugestimmt."  
Seth stand auf und begann, Richtung Türe zu gehen, wo er sich plötzlich umdrehte und gerade etwas sagen wollte, als Ryan ihn stoppte:  
"Ein Wort über Tijuana und du wirst alleine gehen"  
Seth warf ihm ein entschuldigendes Grinsen zu, bevor er theatralisch den Mund schloss und das Büro verliess, während er rief: "See you Freitag Bruder!"

* * *

"Es tut mir leid Schatz, aber ich habe diese immens wichtige Show am Wochenende, weshalb ich nicht mir dir an die Convention gehen kann..." erklärte Marissa ihrem Sohn schuldbewusst.  
"Ich dachte, du machst eine Pause?" rief Colin wütend.  
"Das mache ich auch Liebling…. es ist nur so… ich habe Verträge…." versuchte das Model zu erklären aber stoppte, als sie den Blick ihres Sohnes auf ihr haften sah, seine Augen voller Schmerz und Zurückweisung.  
Marissa sammelte sich und versuchte eine andere Strategie: "Wie kann ich es wieder gut machen?"  
"Wie wär's, wenn du mir den Namen meines Vaters sagen würdest?" antwortete Colin hartnäckig, während er seine Arme über der Brust verschränkte.  
"Lieling bitte, nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion!" rief Marissa verzweifelt, ihre Arme in die Höhe werfend.  
"Warum will er mich nicht kennen lernen?" fragte Colin leise, seine Augen voller Tränen.  
"Oh Schätzchen, natürlich will er dich kennen lernen, es ist nur…. du musst mir etwas Zeit geben….. ich verspreche dir, ich werde ein Treffen arrangieren, nur nicht gerade jetzt..." Marissa bückte sich und nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme, zärtlich sein Rücken streichelnd.  
Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Colin und machte sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter los, bevor er sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel abwischte.  
"Ist es ok, wenn ich dich das ganze Wochenende mit Mary alleine lasse?" fragte Marissa besorgt.  
Colin nickte und schluckte die sarkastische Antwort herunter, die er vorbereitet hatte, um nicht noch ein Streit mit seiner Mutter anzuzetteln. Marissa küsste zärtlich seine Stirn, zerzauste leicht seine Haare, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in ihr Zimmer ging, um ihren Koffer zu packen.  
Colin verschwand in sein Zimmer, nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand und fischte unter seiner Matraze nach der Visitenkarte. Nervös wählte er die Nummer, während er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab lief.  
"Atwood?" hörte er schliesslich eine Stimme antworten.  
"Mr. Atwood? Hier ist Colin..." antwortete der Junge schüchtern.  
"Oh, hallo Colin, wie geht's dir?" fragte Ryan, überrascht über den Anruf.  
"Mir geht's gut, wie geht es ihnen, Sir?" erwiderte Colin höflich.  
"Du kannst mich Ryan nennen, Colin" lächelte der Erwachsene, im Versuch, die Spannung zwischen ihnen abzubauen.  
"Ok... Ryan"  
"Also, was gibt's?" fragte Ryan nach einigen Sekunden der Stille.  
"Ich... Ich werde am Wochenende am Pier sein... und... ich habe mich gefragt... ob Sie…. ob du auch da sein wirst"  
"Eigentlich..." begann der Architekt, aber stoppte, als ihm seine Pläne für das Wochenende einfielen.  
"Oh..." antwortete Colin enttäuscht, "Ich verstehe, kein Problem"  
"Nein Colin, warte! Ich werde am Pier sein, wenn du mir sagen kannst, wann" sagte Ryan schnell, bevor der Junge die Chance hatte, das Telefonat zu beenden.  
"Ok…uhhmmm…. Samstag Mittag..."  
"Gut, ich werde da sein" entgegnete Ryan, während er sich die Zeit und den Ort mit Colin's Name niederschrieb, damit er es nicht vergass.  
"Vesprochen?"  
"Ich verspreche es, Colin"  
"Ok, bis dann... Ryan... bye!" sagte Colin seinem neuen besten Freund glücklich.  
"Bye Colin, bis Samstag" antwortete Ryan lächelnd.

"Tut mir leid für die Unterbrechung, aber ich musste kurz mit ihm sprechen" entschuldigte sich Ryan bei Mark, der ihm gegenüber sass.  
"Kein Problem" erwiderte Mark mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. .  
Ryan benötigte nur eine halbe Stunde, um Mark einen Update über die Konferenz zu geben, an welcher er die Newport Group vertreten sollte.  
Als Mark gegangen war, sass der Architekt wieder alleine in seinem Büro und dachte über die Tatsache nach, dass er Colin versprochen hatte, ihn zu treffen, während er das Wochenende eigentlich mit Seth verbringen sollte. Er wusste, dass sein Adoptivbruder stinksauer sein würde, aber etwas in der Stimme von Colin hatte ihn stutzig gemacht und er wusste, er durfte den Jungen nicht vernachlässigen. Obwohl Ryan bemerkte hatte, dass Colin von einer reicheren Familie stammte, seinen Kleidern und der Wohnung zu urteilen, hatte er den Blick in Colin's Augen erkannt, seine bittende Stimme tief in Ryan's Herz schneidend.  
Er wollte wissen, warum Colin so verletzt war, herausfinden, was in seinem Leben schief gelaufen war, ihn so bitter gemacht hatte. Obwohl Colin älter erschien, als er war, wusste Ryan, dass er innerlich ein Junge war, der geliebt und respektiert werden wollte. Trotz all seinen persönlichen Problemen wusste er, dass er den Cohen's für immer dankbar dafür sein würde, für die Liebe und Sicherheit, die er bekam, als sie ihn in ihre Familie aufgenommen hatten. In dem er Colin half, war es für ihn, als würde er diese Schuld zurückzahlen. .


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Die Türe zum Hotelzimmer aufstossend, beinahe über seine eigenen Füsse stolpernd, betrat Seth das Zimmer, wo er seinen Koffer auf den Boden stellte und sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen liess.

Ryan folgte dicht dahinter, mit einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken und einem Lachen im Gesicht, sich köstlich über seinen Adoptivbruder amüsierend.

"Seth, noch einmal, was zum Teufel hast du für dieses Wochenende eingepackte!" fragte er, während er den Koffer aufhob und versuchte herauszufinden, wie viel er wog. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl in der Ecke.

"Ryan Kumpel, ich bemerke, dass du noch nie zuvor ein Männer-Wochenende verbracht hast" begann Seth, wurde aber von Ryan unterbrochen.

"Hast du?"

"Eigentlich… nein! Aber ich habe Bücher gelesen und alles eingepackt, was wir eventuell gebrauchen könnten!"

"Und was ist das?"

"Also…" Seth hob seinen Koffer vom Boden auf und platzierte ihn theatralisch auf dem Bett, sein Gesicht vor gespielter Anstrengung verziehend, bevor er den Koffer mit einem Trommelwirbel öffnete.

"Wir haben eine Playstation… einige Spiele, die wir seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespielt haben… eigentlich seit du aus dem Poolhaus ausgezogen bist, der alten Zeiten willen. Dann… haben wir tonnenweise Comics, die meisten von mir selbst geschrieben, da ich weiss, dass du zuwenig Zeit hattest, alle zu lesen, weil zu beschäftigt mit der Newport Group und deiner Familie warst, das musst du natürlich nachholen…." Er drehte sich grinsend zu Ryan um und zeigte ihm die Magazine, die er unter seinen Boxershorts versteckt hatte.

"Ausserdem haben wir hier ein paar Magazine für Männer, nur für den Fall…" fuhr er fort, seinem Bruder zuzwinkernd.

"Seth, wir kennen uns nun schon seit 16 Jahren, aber du schaffst es immer noch, mir Angst einzujagen" entgegnete Ryan schmunzelnd, während er aufstand und zur Bar rüber marschierte.

"Naja, das ist ein Talent auf welches ich enorm stolz bin" grinste Seth.

Während er sich einen Malibu mixte, sagte Ryan zu Seth:

"Hör zu, ich habe da dieses Treffen morgen Mittag am Pier und ich möchte, dass du dabei bist."

"WAS! Ich dachte wir hätten „keine Arbeit" vereinbart! Ich glaube es nicht, das ist unser Wochenende und ich will es ganz sicher nicht mit irgendwelchen Business Jungs die mich zu Tode langweilen verbringen!"

"Seth, flipp nicht gleich aus…."

"Flipp nicht aus? Du weißt genau, dass ich diese Geschäftsdinge hasse, das ist doch der Grund, weshalb ich einen Partner habe, der diese langweiligen Dinge für mich managed, und warum um alles in der Welt soll ich plötzlich an einem Meeting betreffend der Newport Group teilnehmen, das ist total dein –"

"SETH!" unterbrach Ryan, seine Stimme ein bisschen lauter werdend, damit er Seth's Geplapper übertönen konnte.

"Ich treffe mich mit einem Kind" fuhr er fort, als Seth stoppte und ihn wütend anstarrte.

"Ein – was?"

"Einen Jungen… ich habe ihn vor ein paar Tagen am Pier kennen gelernt…. Na ja, ich hatte das Gefühlt, dass er jemanden zum Reden braucht, ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine in der Nacht am Pier lassen, es sieht so aus, als sei kein Vater da, etwas das doch jeder Teenager braucht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er könne mich anrufen, wann immer er reden möchte. Und das hat er getan. Also, könntest du dich bitte beruhigen und mich morgen begleiten?"

Seth blieb einige Sekunden still, bis er antwortete:

"Ich weiss nicht Mann, er will wahrscheinlich privat mit dir sprechen und du kennst mich… ich bin nicht sehr gut mit Teenagern, die haben mir schon früher Angst gemacht und es hat sich nicht viel geändert…"

"Seth, du hast einen zu Hause!"

"das ist nicht das Gleiche, sie ist ein Mädchen!" entgegnete Seth, im Versuch seine Enttäuschung über die Tatsache, dass Ryan ihn für einen fremden Jungen alleine lassen wollte, zu verstecken.

"Seth, er bewundert dich. Er kennt alle deine Comics und es ist sein grösster Wunsch, dich einmal kennen zu lernen" antwortete Ryan. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder stink wütend auf ihn war, aber trotzdem spielte er seinen besten Trumpf aus.

"Wirklich?" fragte der Erwachsene mit den schwarzen Locken überrascht und geschmeichelt. Er versuchte, immer noch wütend auszusehen, wusste aber genau, das Ryan in durchschauen konnte wie kein zweiter.

"Na ja… dann… ist es natürlich was anderes… Ich habe immer Zeit, einen Fan zu treffen…."

"Vielen Dank Kumpel, ich schulde dir was… Also, lass uns die Playstation anstöppseln, ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr geschlagen."

* * *

Sie spielten die ganze Nacht, mit langen Gesprächen zwischendurch, über ihre Frauen, die Kinder, aber ohne das „hot" Thema zu berühren. Seth versuchte alles, um Ryan ein bisschen zu entspannen, seine Gedanken von den Problemen zu Hause abzulenken, und es schien zu funktionieren.

Als Ryan am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es bereits 11.00 Uhr und Seth schnarchte immer noch lautstark in seinem Bett, seine verlassene Bettdecke auf dem Boden liegend. Der Architekt lächelte still für sich, zog sich Jeans und ein T-Shirt an, bevor er die Türe aufstiess und sich auf die Suche nach dem Speisesaal machte.

Es brauchte nicht lange, bis Seth laut gähnend zu seinem Bruder stiess.

"Gut geschlafen?" fragte er, während er sich gegenüber von Ryan hinsetzte.

"Ja, überraschend gut!" antwortete der Mann mit den dunkelblonden Haaren während er die Zeitung zusammenfaltete, die er gerade gelesen hatte.

"Und du?"

"Ich habe die halbe Nacht gefroren, ich glaube ich habe Summer neben mir vermisst" erklärte Seth, nahm sich einen Bagel und winkte der Serviertochter um einen Kaffe zu bestellen.

"Ich denke du hattest eher kalt, weil du die ganze Nacht deine Decke auf den Boden geworfen hast" grinste Ryan, bevor er einen Schluck Kaffee trank.

"Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, Bruder" schmunzelte Seth, während er Ryan beobachtete, versuchte herauszufinden, wie es einem Bruder heute ging.

"Also..." sagte er schliesslich, seinen Blick senkend, als er bemerkte, dass er Ryan einige Sekunden lang angestarrt hatte.

"Du triffst dich also heute mit diesem Jungen – wie heisst er eigentlich? – um Mittag, richtig? Willst du, dass ich gleich mitkomme oder etwas später dazu stosse, als die grosse, unerwartete, ewig erhoffte Überraschung?"

"Sein Name ist Colin und ja, es wäre toll, wenn du später dazu stossen könntest, damit wir vorher etwas plaudern können."

"Cool, ich werde also noch kurz an den Strand gehen, die Wellen rufen, weißt du, ich habe schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesurft" entgegnete Seth, seine Gedanken an den Tag zurückwandernd, als ihn sein Vater endlich überredet hatte, ihm das Surfen beizubringen.

Ryan schaute kurz auf seine Uhr, stand auf und sagte dann:

"Ok, ich bin dann weg, es wäre toll, wenn du uns so gegen 13.30 am Pier treffen könntest."

"Klar Kumpel, bis dann"

Ryan nickte und ging zu ihrem Hotelzimmer, griff nach seinem Portemonnaie, seiner Sonnenbrille und einen von Seth's Comics, bevor er ins wartende Taxi stieg.

* * *

Auf der Bank am Pier mit Blick über den Ozean, konnte es Ryan nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken abschweiften, er wieder darüber nachdenken musste, was nach diesem Wochenende passieren würde. Er wusste, dass sie Alyssa bald über den Gesundheitszustand ihrer Mutter informieren mussten, ein Moment, den er bereits jetzt hasste, nur schon der Gedanke daran erzeugte Brechreiz. Ryan liebte seine Tochter mehr als sich selbst. Er wusste, was es hiess, von seinen Eltern nicht geliebt und verlassen zu werden. An dem Tag, an dem Bernadette ihm mitteilte, dass sie schwanger war, schwor er sich, dass er seine Kinder niemals enttäuschen würde, dass sie niemals das durchmachen musste, was er durchgemacht hatte. Aber jetzt, da Bernadette sterben würde, fühlte sich Ryan verloren. Wie konnte er seinen Kindern jemals ihre Mutter ersetzen? Eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinunter, als er darüber nachdachte, was Bernadette verpassen würde. Sie würde nie den Abschluss ihrer Tochter miterleben können, ihre Hochzeit, oder den Tag, an dem sie eigene Kinder auf die Welt setzen würde. Alyssa würde nie die Unterstützung ihrer Mutter haben, jetzt da sie in die Pubertät kam und ihre Mutter am meisten brauchte. Wie sollte er nur damit umgehen?

"Geht es dir gut?" unterbrach plötzlich eine junge Stimme seine Gedanken.

Ryan zuckte zusammen, wischte seine Tränen weg und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer hinter ihm stand.

"Oh, hallo Colin, mir geht's gut, keine Sorge" antwortete er dem Jungen, einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend im Versuch, wieder etwas Selbstkontrolle zu gewinnen.

Colin ging um die Bank herum und setzte sich neben dem Architekt nieder, seine Augen sofort Ryan's Augen suchend und er sagte:

"Ich mag keine Lügen..."

"Das war kein Lüge, Colin... Na ja, technisch gesehen vielleicht, aber... ich will dich nicht deprimieren" antwortete der Erwachsene ehrlich, sich zusammenreissend. Er wollte den Jungen nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten.

"Meine Mum sagt immer, geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid."

"Das habe ich glaube ich schon mal gehört" antwortete Ryan und versuchte, zu lächeln. "Aber es ist persönlich und ich will dich nicht belasten."

"Ich habe dich bereits trinken gesehen, meinst du nicht, das macht mir mehr Angst, als den Grund dafür zu wissen?"

Ryan hob seine Hände, seine Niederlage eingestehend, dieser Junge war einfach zu schlau für ihn.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht...na ja...ich versuchte gerade zu entscheiden, wie ich meiner Tochter mitteilen soll, dass ihre Mum Krebs hat und sterben wird" enthüllte er schlussendlich.

"... das tut mir leid..." antwortete Colin, seine Stimme voller Schock und Sympathie. Keiner der beiden sprach für einige Minuten, bis der Junge fortfuhr: "Zeig ihr, dass du für sie da bist..."

"Aber wie? Wie kann ich jemals ihre Mutter ersetzen?" fragte Ryan verzweifelt und fühlte, wie wieder Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen.

„Das kannst du nicht... Genau so wie meine Mutter niemals versucht hat, meinen Vater zu ersetzen.- Aber sie hat mir gezeigt, dass sie immer für mich hier sein würde, was auch immer kommt."

Ryan nickte, wieder einmal erstaunt über die Erfahrung, die der Junge bereits besass. Er hatte das Gefühl, als könnte der Junge direkt durch ihn hindurch sehen, in seine Seele schauen und fühlen, was er fühlte.

"Wie kommt es, dass du so schlau bist?" fragte der Erwachsene scherzend, sich unbewusst die Tränen abwischend, während er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, um sich zu beruhigen.

"Mum sagt, dass sei etwas, das ich von meinem Vater geerbt habe, ihre Seite der Familie sei egoistisch und streiten sich immerzu" entgegnete Colin lächelnd, sanft Ryan's Arm drückend.

"Und Familie ist alles was am Schluss zählt..." fügte der Junge hinzu, sein Blick über den Ozean schweifend, ein trauriger Unterton in seiner Stimme.

"Wie kommt es, dass du deinen Vater nicht kennst?" fragte Ryan und versuchte, sich nun voll auf die Probleme des Jungen neben ihm zu konzentrieren.

"Mum sagt es ist kompliziert..." antwortete Colin sarkastisch.

"Na ja, manchmal ist das Leben kompliziert, vielleicht versucht sie, dich zu beschützen?"

"Ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass sie versucht, sich selbst zu beschützen" sagte der Junge mit den blauen Augen bitter, tief seufzend.

"Na komm schon, so schlimm kann sie doch nicht sein. Und glaube mir, manchmal braucht man keinen biologischen Vater" entgegnete Ryan und legte seinen Arm um den Jungen, tröstend seinen Rücken streichelnd.

"Betrachtest du Mr. Cohen als Vater?" antwortete Colin neugierig.

"Auf jeden Fall… ich habe es ihm noch nie gesagt, aber ich denke praktisch nie mehr an meine biologischen Eltern…" erklärte der Erwachsene, während seine Augen sich beim Gedanken an Mr. And Mrs. Atwood verkniffen.

"Ich wünschte…. Ich wünschte ich würde von einem wirklich coolen Vater adoptiert werden…." Erzählte der Junge Ryan und fügte leise "so wie du" hinzu, aber der Architekt hörte es trotzdem.

"Vielleicht ist dein Vater gar nicht so schlimm. Ich würde nicht urteilen, bevor du ihn nicht kennen gelernt hast" sagte Ryan, im Versuch, das Thema, das er kommen sah, zu meiden.

"Falls ich ihn jemals treffen werde …." entgegnete Colin traurig.

"Ich könnte etwas nachforschen, weißt du? Natürlich nur, wenn du willst... ich habe ein paar Verbindungen… Was kannst du mir über deine Familie erzählen?"

"Na ja... mein Familiename ist…."

"Überraschung!"

Die zwei Gestalten auf der Bank sprangen beim Ertönen der Stimme erschrocken auf. Sie drehten sich gleichzeitig um und starrten Seth entgeistert an, der grinste wie ein Honigpferd.

"Seth... du bist früh" lächelte Ryan dann, stand auf und zog seinen Bruder in seine Arme, froh, ihn hier zu haben, nach dem emotionalen auf und ab der letzen Stunde.

Seth blinzelte überraschte, aber spürte, dass Ryan aufgewühlt war, ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Zustand für seinen Adoptivbruder, der normalerweise seine Gefühle total unter Kontrolle hatte. Also klopfte er ihm nur beruhigend auf die Schulter um ihm zu zeigen, dass jetzt Unterstützung hier war.

Colin war in der Zwischenzeit von der Bank gesprungen und stand vor den zwei Brüdern, sein Mund weit offen, Schock in den Augen.

"Du... du bist... Seth Cohen!" keuchte er schlussendlich und konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, nicht mit dem Finger auf den Graphic Artist zu zeigen.

Ryan löste sich aus Seth's Umarmung und drehte sich um. Als er den Ausdruck auf Colin's Gesicht sah, musste er lächeln.

"Ja, Colin, das ist meine Überraschung für dich. Dies ist der einzigartige - Seth Cohen."

Der Erwachsene mit den schwarzen Locken grinste, trat auf den Jungen zu und inspizierte seinen grössten Fan von Kopf bis Fuss. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, traf es ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Er sog tief die Luft ein, seine Augen geweitet vom Schock.

"Seth, das ist Colin... Ähm, wie war jetzt dein Familienname? Warum stellst du dich nicht selbst vor?" sagte Ryan im Versuch, die plötzliche Anspannung zwischen den beiden aufzuheben.

"Hallo Mr. Cohen, ich bin Colin - "

"COLIN, was für ein cooler Name!" rief Seth laut, Colin's Stimme völlig übertönend, während er den Jungen zu sich zog und auf die Schulter klopfte. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Adoptivbruder um und plapperte nervös "Ryan Kumpel, könntest du uns nicht etwas zu trinken besorgen? Du weißt schon, Margaritas oder so – nein, keine gute Idee, Minderjährig und so... vielleicht einen Ice Tea oder eine Coke? Irgendetwas mit Kohlensäure? Ich bin so aus dem Häuschen und ich muss mich wirklich jetzt mit Colin zusammensetzen, damit wir etwas plaudern können über – mich, du weißt schon?"

"Was ist mit dir los?" fragte Ryan misstrauisch, vermutend, dass Seth jetzt total durchgedreht war.

"Mir geht's gut, uns geht's gut, alles ist total in Ordnung, nicht!" rief Seth, nervös von einem Bein aufs andere wechselnd. Er brauchte dringend einen guten Grund, damit Ryan sein komisches Benehmen glaubte. "Ich denke mir, dass ihr zwei seit Stunden am reden wart und deshalb durstig sein müsst! und ich werde immer so schnell durstig, wenn ich lange spreche – und niemand weiss besser als du – dass ich stundenlang über mich sprechen kann!"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nickte Ryan, total verwirrt über Seth's plötzlichen Ausbruch, aber trotzdem befolgte er seinen Wunsch und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas zu trinken.

Seth nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte sich zu dem Jungen um, der ihn mit seinen blauen Augen und einem völlig verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

"Also Colin, lass mich raten... dein Name ist Colin Cooper, richtig?" sagte der Erwachsene dann, während er sich neben Colin mit einem Seufzer auf die Bank setzte.

"Ja... das stimmt..." antwortet Colin, wenn möglich noch verwirrter als vorher.

"Woher wissen Sie das?"

"Colin, ich bin ein Genie... und ich bin total am Arsch" antwortete Seth geistig abwesend, mehr zu sich selber als zu dem Jungen sprechend.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Discl. wie immer... ooopss! da hatte sich bei mir ein kleiner Fehler eingeschlichen, hatte dieses Kapitel vergessen, sorry!**

**Kapitel 11**

"Was ist los?" fragte Colin nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

"Deine Mutter ist übergeschnappt, Junge" antwortete Seth mit einem Seufzer, den Jungen neben sich ansehend.

"Was!"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Colin, ich kenne Marissa... man könnte sogar sagen, dass ich einer ihrer ältesten Freunde bin, deshalb darf ich sie einen Dummkopf nennen, wenn sie sich wie einer benimmt."

"Woher kennen sie meine Mutter, Mr. Cohen?"

"Oh bitte, nenn mich Seth, Mr. Cohen ist mein Vater" lachte der graphic artist, langsam seine Selbstkontrolle und seinen Humor zurückgewinnend.

"Meine Frau und ich sind mit Marissa zur Schule gegangen... vor langer Zeit..." plötzliche schüttelte es Seth, als eine Gedanke durch sein Hirn schoss.

"Oh Mann, mir ist gerade in den Sinn gekommen, dass Julie Cooper Nichol deine Grossmutter ist!"

"Stimmt... aber ich sehe sie selten, ich mag sie nicht"

"Guter Junge, du bist definitive der Sohn deines Vaters" grinste Seth, bevor er merkte, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

"DU KENNST MEINEN VATER?" schrie Colin geschockt.

"Oh shit... Seth, halt die Klappe..." tadelte er sich selbst, seine Gedanken einen Ausweg suchend. "Colin, hör zu... ich kenne zwar Marissa, aber ich weiss nicht genau, wer dein Vater ist" log Seth und schaute den Jungen neben sich verzweifelt an, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihm glaubte.

"Beruhige dich, ok? Kannst du mir einen grossen Gefallen tun? Bitte erzähl Ryan nicht, worüber wir gerade gesprochen haben, sag ihm nicht deinen Namen oder den Namen deiner Mutter, er hat bereits genug Probleme am Hals und ich will nicht, dass er sich noch mehr Sorgen macht. Ich verspreche dir, wir werden deinen Vater finden, aber du musst mir etwas Zeit geben, ok?"

Colin nickte, seine Augen strahlten, überwältigt von seinem Glück. Er sass neben seinem Idol, dem Mann, den er seit Kindheit bewunderte, der jetzt enthüllt hatte, dass er seine Mutter kennt und eventuell sogar seinen Vater. Colin wusste, dass er alles versprechen würde, wenn er dafür herausfinden würde, wer sein Vater ist. Obwohl er Seth noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte, vertraute er ihm völlig, genau so, wie er Ryan sofort vertraut hatte.

"Also, lass uns über Comics reden, ok?" fuhr der graphic artist fort, als er sicher war, dass Colin ihr kleines Geheimnis für sich behalten würde.

Als Ryan zurückkehrte waren die zwei Comicverrückten bereits in eine Diskussion über den neuesten Superman Comic vertieft und bemerkten Ryan beinahe nicht, als er zu ihnen trat.

Der Erwachsene war froh zu sehen, dass Seth zu seinem alten Ich zurückgefunden hatte, lauthals über sein Lieblingsthema Plappernd und Schwafelnd. Colin sah völlig entspannt aus, glücklich, dass er mit jemandem über seine Meinung diskutieren konnte, der genau so von Comics fasziniert war wie er selber.

Die drei redeten für Stunden und verbrachten beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag auf der Bank am Pier. Um 16.00 bekam Colin einen Anruf von seiner Nanny, die ihm mitteilte, dass er für das Abendessen nach Hause kommen sollte. Als er ging hatte er Seth's Telefonnummer und einen Stapel unterschriebener Comics von Seth in der Hand.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel wusste Seth, dass es an der Zeit war, über das Thema zu reden, das sie bis jetzt vermieden hatten.

"Also… wie geht es dir, Kumpel?" fragte er sanft und versuchte herauszufinden, ob Ryan bereit war, drüber zu reden.

"Ehrlich?" antwortete sein Bruder und schaute über den Ozean hinaus, während sie den Strand hinunterwanderten.

Als er nicht fortfuhr sagte Seth leise:

"Ehrlich... ich weiss, es ist schwer darüber zu sprechen, aber du musst es irgendwann rauslassen, sonst frisst es dich auf."

"Ich weiss Seth, ich weiss... Ich denke ich hatte so was wie einen kleinen Zusammenbruch bevor du heute zu uns gestossen bist... es ist komisch, aber ich spüre diese Verbindung zwischen mir und Colin. Er kann durch mich durchsehen und wir verstehen uns ohne grosse Worte... "

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich hatte über Alyssa nachgedacht… dass ich Bernadette nie ersetzen kann… aber sie braucht eine Mutter, Seth..."

"Was ist mit Marissa?" fragte Seth vorsichtig, wissend, dass er sich auf dünnes Eis begab.

Ryan seufzte, sein Körper versteifte sich und sein Blick blieb auf den Sand gehaftet, über welchen sie gingen.

"Was ist mit ihr?"

"Ich weiss auch nicht, sag du's mir... Willst du sie wieder in deinem Leben haben?"

"Das ist im Moment doch nicht der Punkt, Seth! Bernadette ist noch am Leben und sie ist meine Frau, zum Teufel noch mal! Ich habe sie nicht aus Mitleid geheiratet, sondern weil ich sie liebe. Sie ist die Mutter meiner Tochter und ich gebe sie nicht so schnell auf, verstehst du?" fauchte Ryan, seine Stimme rau und gefährlich.

"Tut mir leid Ryan..." antwortete Seth und hob abwehrend seine Hände.

"Du weisst, dass ich Bernadette liebe und ich verstehe, dass diese Situation total beschissen ist, aber Marissa wusste nicht, dass der Brief von Bernadette war, als sie ihn bekam, und sie ist ganz sicher nicht gekommen um deine Ehe zu zerstören, alles was sie will, ist zu wissen, ob ihr wieder Freunde werden könnt..." versuchte es Seth noch einmal.

"Würdest du ihr trauen?" fragte Ryan und schaute seinen Bruder direkt an.

"Ich... Ich…. du hast Marissa immer besser gekannt, aber ich glaube, dass sie ihre Gründe hatte, damals zu gehen und ich denke, es war schwer genug für sie zurückzukehren… deshalb…. verdient sie vielleicht eine zweite Chance" sagte der schwarzhaarige Erwachsene vorsichtig. Er wusste, dass er sich in einer schwierigen Situation befand. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder seine Frau verlieren würde und er versuchte zu verstehen, was das für ihn bedeutete, aber trotzdem musste er Marissa in ein gutes Licht rücken, da er jetzt alles über Colin wusste. Seth hatte das Gefühlt, dass es schlussendlich Alyssa und Colin sein würden, die Ryan davon abhalten könnten, völlig durchzudrehen, wenn Bernadette gestorben war. Was er nicht wusste war, wie Marissa in dieses Bild passen sollte, vor allem da es klar war, dass Ryan ihr im Moment nicht vertrauen konnte.  
Der dunkelblonde Mann nickte wortlos und dachte über Seth's Worte nach.

"Jahrelang habe ich darum gebetet, dass sie zurückkommt... es ist nicht so, dass ich es hasse, sie wieder in meinem Leben zu haben, wir müssen es nur langsam angehen lassen… ich kann ihr nicht mehr trauen..."

"Hör zu Ryan, was auch immer passiert, Summer, Mum, Dad und ich werden immer für dich da sein. Du wirst mit den zwei Kindern nicht alleine sein, ok?"

"Danke, Seth..."

"Kein Problem Mann, wir sind Familie, oder?"

"Und das ist alles was schlussendlich zählt..." wiederholte Ryan Colin's Worte.

"Genau! Also lass uns zurück ins Hotel gehen und was zu Essen suchen. Übrigens, dieser Junge Colin ist wundervoll, ich liebe ihn" lachte Seth, in der Hoffnung die Stimmung ein bisschen zu heben. "Du liebst ihn nur, weil er dich bewundert... technisch gesehen…. liebst du dich selbst"

"Erzähl mir was neues" grinste der Graphic Artist.  
"Wenigstens kannst du Witze darüber machen, jetzt da du 'Erwachsen' bist..." schmunzelte Ryan sarkastisch, während er seinem Bruder einen Blick zuwarf und ihn leicht in die Seite stiess, froh über die Ablenkung von seinen Problemen.

* * *

Als sie im Hotel ankamen entschuldigte sich Seth mit der Ausrede, etwas im Laden kaufen zu müssen. Sobald Ryan nicht mehr zu sehen war, griff Seth nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer von zu Hause.

"Ja?"

"Summer, Schatz ich bin's" flüsterte er.

"Cohen! Warum flüsterst du?"

"Ich will nicht, dass Ryan mich hört... wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass er gar nicht hier ist und ich Mitten in einem Laden stehe und mich alle Leute bereits komisch anstarren, war es vielleicht keine so gute Idee" plapperte er darauf los.

"SETH! Liebling, beruhige dich, was ist los?" rief Summer, kur davor, ihre Nerven zu verlieren.

"Na ja, Ryan hat vor einigen Tagen diesen Jungen am Pier getroffen. Er denkt, sie haben eine Verbindung und er möchte ihm helfen. Also haben wir uns heute mit diesem Jungen getroffen, er ist übrigens ein grosser Fan von mir, er ist so cool, er kennt alle mein Novels, sogar jene, die ich unter einem Pseudonym geschrieben habe..."

"Punkt, Cohen!" unterbrach seine Frau.

"Oh, ja, genau... Also, ich habe ihn heute kennen gelernt und mich hat beinahe der Schlag getroffen, als ich ihn das erste mal gesehen habe. Er hat dunkelblondes Haar, ist eher gross für sein Alter, aber das Spezielle, waren seine Augen... Ich habe erst einen Menschen gesehen, der solche Augen hat. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Bild von Ryan, auf welchem er zu sehen ist, als er noch zur Schule ging!"

"Oh mein Gott! Erzählst du mir gerade dass Chino seinen eigenen Sohn kennen gelernt hat!"

"Yep, Colin Cooper... Ich habe Colin gesagt, dass ich Marissa kenne und ich ihm helfen werde, seinen Vater zu finden, weil er doch keine Ahnung hat, wer es sein könnte. Wir haben Glück, dass die zwei es selbst noch nicht herausgefunden haben, er ist nämlich ziemlich schlau für sein Alter…. ich habe ihn gebeten, Ryan nichts zu erzählen und ich denke, er hat es verstanden, da er Ryan's Situation kennt. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Summer blieb einige Sekunden still, die Neuigkeiten verarbeitend, die sie gerade gehört hatte.

"Schatz? Bist du noch da?" fragte Seth schliesslich.

"Ja, tut mir leid... ich bin gerade sprachlos, schon das zweite Mal diese Woche..."

"Ich weiss, wie du dich fühlst"

"Das bezweifle ich doch ernsthaft" entgegnete Summer sarkastisch, tief einatmend.

"Hey! Also ... wahrscheinlich hast du recht..."

"Ok, Seth, wir wissen folgendes: Wenn Ryan in seinem momentanen Zustand herausfindet, dass er einen Sohn mit Marissa hat, wird er so wütend und verletzt sein, dass ich für nichts mehr garantieren kann... Aber wenn Marissa ihm von Colin erzählt, wird es ihm vielleicht möglich sein, eine erneute Beziehung mit ihr in Betracht zu ziehen, als Freunde wenigstens... natürlich wird das einige Zeit dauern mit Bernadette's Krankheit und allem, aber ich denke, ich sehe Hoffnung. Marissa auf der anderen Seite hatte keine richtige Beziehung mehr, seit sie sich von Ryan getrennt hat und sie liebt ihn offensichtlich immer noch, das hat sie mir auf jeden Fall erzählt. Also, was würde mehr Sinn machen, als diese 5 Personen zu einer Familie zu vereinen? Nichts? Ausser dass die drei involvierten Erwachsenen es schaffen, aus allem und Nichts ein Chaos zu machen und es immer uns überlassen, hinter ihnen herzuräumen..."

"Liebling... Ich will dich ja nicht unterbrechen, aber jetzt bist du es der plappert..."

"Tue ich nicht! Ich zähle nur die Fakten auf!"  
"Oh, ok" antwortete Seth, Summer nicht widersprechend, schliesslich wusste er es langsam besser, als ihr in die Quere zu kommen, wenn sie kurz vor einem Rage Blackout stand.

"So... wir müssen also sicherstellen, dass Marissa Ryan die Wahrheit sagt... in der Zwischenzeit müssen wir Ryan davor beschützen, das ganze selbst herauszufinden. Ich möchte deshalb, dass du so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Colin verbringst. Du hast ihm versprochen, seinen Vater zu finden, also tu alles, damit es so aussieht, als würdest du suchen, aber zerstöre zugleich alle Beweise, die auf Ryan deuten... Diese ganze Geschichte ist ein riesiges Chaos und wir sind dafür verantwortlich, unser bestes zu geben, damit es ein Happy End gibt, verstanden?"

"Yes, M'am" entgegnete Seth, was überhaupt kein Witz sein sollte, da er den ernst der Situation völlig verstand.

"Also, ich werde mich jetzt um Ryan kümmern, während du morgen mit Marissa sprichst" fuhr Seth fort.

"Tönt nach einem Plan... ok, Gute Nachte... und Seth... ich liebe dich"

"Liebe dich auch, mein kleines Weib" antwortete der Mann mit den dunklen Locken, bevor er das Gespräch beendete und zurück zum Hotelzimmer wanderte, während er versuchte herauszufinden, wie sie Marissa und Ryan wieder zusammenbringen konnten.

* * *

"SETH! Wach auf Mann, nimm dein Telefon ab!" knurrte Ryan genervt und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, als Seth's Handy 5 Minuten konstant klingelte.

Als Seth sich nicht bewegte, griff er nach einem Taschenbuch, das auf seinem Nachttischchen lag, und warf es auf das Bett seines Bruders, um ihn zu wecken.

"Ouch! Hey! Fuck!" rief Seth lauthals, als ihn das Buch auf der Brust traf.

"Handy. 3 Uhr morgens! Nimm ab!" erklärte Ryan, während er sein Kissen nahm und es über seine Kopf stülpte, um das nervende Klingeln nicht mehr zu hören.

"Oh... richtig..." murmelte ein verschlafender Seth, klappte sein Handy auf und antwortete:

"Ich hoffe du bist Stan Lee..."

"Halt die Klappe Cohen!" antwortete Summer mit angsterfüllter Stimme, laut schluchzend.

Sofort war Seth hellwach. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und fühlte, wie sich Schweiss an seinen Händen bildete.

„Summer? Schatz, was ist passiert?"

Jetzt war auch Ryan alarmiert, sprang aus dem Bett und setzte sich neben Seth, während er seinen Adoptivbruder nervös anstarrte, seine Augen voller Angst, dass etwas passiert sein könnte.

"Es geht um Bernadette... wir sind im Newport County Spitel... es sieht nicht... es sieht nicht gut aus... das Baby..." weinte Summer, völlig die Kontrolle über sich verlierend.

"Wir werden in einigen Minuten bei euch sein, alles wird gut werden Schatz..."

"Ich fahre" war alles was Ryan sagte, bleich im Gesicht, seine Stimme rau und leise. .

"Ich rufe Mum und Dad, sie sollen die Kinder bringen..." sagte Seth, sein Gesicht ebenfalls weiss, der Schock in den Augen sichtbar. Sie zogen sich wortlos an, beide mit dem gleichen Gedanken im Kopf -würden sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen?


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 12**

Das Newport County Hospital befand sich in der Mitte der Stadt, etwa 15 Minuten vom Hotel entfernt, in dem Ryan und Seth sich aufhielten.

20 Minuten nach dem Telefonanruf stürmten die zwei Brüder an den Empfang, sich nervös nach Summer umschauend.

"Miss! Können Sie uns helfen? Wir suchen Mrs. Atwood?" fragte Ryan die Receptionistin ausser Atem.

"Sind sie ein Angehöriger?"

"Ich bin ihr Ehemann" antwortete Ryan irritiert.

"Oh, tut mir leid, ich habe sie nicht erkannt Mr. Atwood" antwortete die Frau und gab Ryan einen seltsamen Blick.

"Mrs. Atwood ist auf der Notfallstation, folgen sie mir bitte."

Sie führte die beiden in einen anderen Flügel des Gebäudes, wo sie eine Türe öffnete und ihnen Summer zeigte, die ganz verloren auf einem Stuhl sass, auf ihrem Schoss Benjamin, den sie hin und her wiegte.

"Sum!" rief Seth und lief zu ihr hin, bevor er sie in die Arme nahm und beruhigend über ihren Rücken streichelte, dabei flüsterte er: "Alles wird wieder gut, wir sind jetzt da..."

Ryan dankte der Schwester und betrat den Warteraum ebenfalls, nervös auf und ab gehend, darauf wartend, dass Summer sich beruhigte und ihnen mitteilte, was passiert war.

Sie brauchte nur einige Sekunden, um ihre Selbstkontrolle zurück zu gewinnen, bevor sie sich aus der Umarmung ihres Ehemannes löste und ihrem Schwager einen traurigen Blick zuwarf.

"Ryan, die Ärzte sind jetzt bei ihr. Wir hatten fern geschaut, als sie plötzlich Krämpfe bekam. Wir dachten zuerst, es seien normale Nebenerscheinungen der Schwangerschaft, aber dann wurde es schlimmer und ich habe die Ambulanz gerufen. Sie haben mir noch nichts gesagt, aber… sie hat stark… geblutet... so viel Blut..." stammelte sie, bevor sie Augen schloss und versuchte, die Erinnerung an die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. .

Seth küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn und fuhr mit seiner Hand beruhigend über ihre Wange, bevor er sie zurück zum Stuhl führte und sie leise anwies, sich wieder zu setzen und sich auszuruhen. Dann drehte er sich zu Ryan um, ging zu ihm hin und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, während er sanft sagte: "Ryan, lass uns sehen, ob wir einen Arzt finden."

Als ein Schluchzen aus Summer's Mund kam, drehte sich Seth zu ihr um, hin und her gerissen, wem er denn jetzt helfen sollte, abwägend, wer ihn wohl mehr brauchte.

Er war erleichtert, als Sandy und Kirsten mit zwei müden Enkelinnen im Schlepptau den Wartesaal betraten.

Kirsten zog Ryan sofort in ihre Arme, küsste seine Wange leicht, während sie mit ihrer Hand durch seine Haare fuhr und sagte: "Alles wird gut werden, Liebling..."

Sandy hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Kinder angewiesen, sich neben Summer hinzusetzen, die versuchte, sich zusammenzureissen, jetzt da die Kinder anwesend waren.

Als Ryan sich aus Kirstens Umarmung befreite, hörte er die die Stimme seiner Tochter, welche ihn zusammenzucken liess:

"Daddy? Wo ist Mummy? Ich habe Angst..."

Er drehte sich um, das Gesicht seines kleinen Engels musternd. Sie sass neben Cassandra, drückte ihren Teddybär an ihren kleinen Körper, ihre Augen weit geöffnet, voller Angst. Es war ein herzzerreissender Anblick. Ryan ging auf sein kleines Mädchen zu, hob sie hoch und drückte sie an sich, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter kuschelte. Er gab Seth einen Blick und nickte kurz, bevor er den Raum mit Alyssa verliess, um ein Zimmer zu finden, wo er in Ruhe mit seiner Tochter sprechen konnte.

Bald fand er ein verlassenes, kleines Büro mit einem Schreibtisch und ein paar Stühlen. Er setzte seine Tochter in den Bürostuhl und kniete sich vor sie hin.

"Alyssa, mein Engel... es tut mir so leid, dass du es so erfahren musst..." begann er, bevor er sich räusperte.

"Mummy ist krank Alyssa... sehr krank... die Ärzte glauben... "

Ryan stoppte, als seine Stimme brach und seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, unfähig, das unvermeidbare auszusprechen.

"Sie wird wieder gesund, oder?" flehte sein kleines Mädchen, ihr Gesicht bleich, die Augen im Schock weit geöffnet, immer noch hoffend, dass ihr Vater ihr versprechen konnte, dass alles gut wird, dass dies bloss ein Alptraum war, in dem sie gefangen waren.

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf und zog sie an sich, sanft mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf und ihren Rücken streichelnd.

"Es tut mir so leid, Schatz, so leid..." sagte er sanft und erlaubte es seinen Tränen endlich, über seine Wangen zu strömen.

Sie weinten still zusammen, bis Alyssa sich von seiner Umarmung befreite, ihre Tränen wegwischte, bevor sie direkt in die Augen ihres Vaters schaute, ihre kleinen Hände seine Tränen wegwischten und sie sagte:

"Wir schaffen das Daddy... wir müssen jetzt stark sein für Mummy... zusammen können wir es schaffen..."

"Ich liebe dich so sehr mein kleiner Engel" antwortete Ryan, überwältigt von der Kraft seiner Tochter stand er langsam auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Alyssa sprang von ihrem Stuhl und nahm dankbar Ryan's Hand. Zusammen gingen sie zurück in den Warteraum, wo der Rest der Familie auf sie wartete.

Alle schauten hoch, als Ryan und seine Tochter den Raum betraten, ein trauriger Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. Alyssa liess die Hand ihres Vaters los und ging zu Cassandra hinüber, wo sie sich wieder hinsetzte. Ihre beste Freundin legte den Arm um sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen ihre Schulter.

Sandy umarmte in der Zwischenzeit wortlos seinen Sohn. Er wusste, dass er nichts sagen konnte, dass den Schmerz von Ryan lindern würde.

Endlich betrat Dr. Hanson den Warteraum, sein Gesicht besorgt und voller Sympathie. Er ging direkt auf Ryan zu, schüttelte seine Hand und wartete, bis sich die Erwachsenen am anderen Ende des Raumes um ihn versammelt hatten, damit die Kinder nicht hören konnten, was vor sich ging.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Ryan ruhig.

"Etwas, dass wir nicht erwartet hatten... in einfachen Worten, der Körper Ihrer Frau hat das Baby abgestossen, um sich selbst zu schützen, um alle Kraft für die Bekämpfung des Krebses zu sammeln."

Ryan zuckte sichtbar zusammen, als er die Worte des Doktors hörte und Sandy legte sofort besorgt seinen Arm um seinen Sohn, während er Seth einen Blick zuwarf.

Kirsten verdeckte ihren Mund mit der Hand, im Versuch, ruhig zu bleiben und die aufkommenden Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Beide Frauen waren den Tränen nahe und konnten nicht glauben, was sie hörten.

"Sind sie...?" wollte Ryan schliesslich wissen, seine Stimme zitterte.

"Dem Baby geht es im Moment gut, es ist sehr schwach, wir haben es auf die Frühchenstation gebracht. Wenn es den nächsten Tag übersteht, sehen wir positiv in die Zukunft..."

"Und Bernadette?" fragte Kirsten, als sie sah, dass Ryan nicht mehr fähig war, zu sprechen.

"Sie ist auf der Intensivstation… sie hat keine Schmerzen aber… es tut mir leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir nichts mehr tun können…. es tut mir so leid..."

Alle schluckten, nicht fähig, Ryan anzusehen, der seinen Atem anhielt, offenbar zu geschockt um seine eigenen Körperfunktionen zu kontrollieren. Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis alle sich ein bisschen erholt hatten. Seth fand als erster seine Stimme wieder und fragte:

"Können wir sie sehen?"

"Natürlich, aber nur max. 2 Personen aufs Mal..." antwortete Dr. Hanson, bevor er ihnen einen letzten, mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf und den Raum verliess.

Sandy drehte sich zu Ryan um, hielt ihn an den Schultern fest und zwang ihn, in sein Gesicht zu sehen, bevor er ihn sanft schüttelte und sagte:

"Ryan? Kannst du mich hören? Du musst atmen! Komm schon, langsam ein und aus" instruierte er seinen Adoptivsohn sanft aber bestimmt.

Ryan schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sein Gesicht versteinert. Dann drehte er sich zu seiner Tochter um, die friedlich im Arm von Cassandra schlief. Er warf Kirsten und Sandy einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sie sanft wach rüttelte.

"Schatz, tut mir leid wenn ich dich wecken muss, aber ich dachte, du möchtest gerne Mummy sehen?"

"Ok" antwortete Alyssa verschlafen, bevor sie gähnend aufstand, die Hand ihres Vaters ergriff und ihm aus dem Warteraum folgte.

* * *

Sobald Ryan and Alyssa das Zimmer verlassen hatten, nahmen die verbleibenden Erwachsenen einen tiefen Atemzug, ihre Fassaden zusammenbrechend. Sandy nahm Kirsten zärtlich in den Arm, während sie sich an seiner Schulter ausweinte. Summer und Seth sassen wortlos nebeneinander, Benjamin auf Summer's Schoss, während Seth Cassandra auf dem Schoss hatte und sie sanft an sich drückte. Schluchzer kamen aus Summer's Mund, während sie den kleinen Körper ihres Sohnes an sich drückte und darüber nachdachte, dass Bernadette einen Sohn geboren hatte, den sie wahrscheinlich niemals füttern würde. 

Niemand sprach, aber alle waren in ihren Gedanken bei der Familie, die in diesem Moment drohte, auseinander zu brechen und keiner von ihnen konnte sich vorstellen, wie sich diese Personen jetzt fühlen mussten.

Nach ein paar Minuten wischte Sandy zärtlich Kirsten's Tränen weg und flüsterte:

"Wir müssen stark für sie sein Liebling, bitte"

"Ich weiss, ich weiss... aber es ist so verdammt unfair!" entgegnete Kirsten aufgewühlt, ihre Traurigkeit durch Wut ersetzend. Wut gegen Gott, oder wer auch immer für die Tragödie ihres Sohnes verantwortlich war.

Kirsten nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug und versuchte, sich zusammenzureissen, bevor sie zu Summer und Seth hinüber sah, welche sich ziemlich ähnlich fühlten. Während sie sich neben Seth's Familie niedersetzten, versuchten Sandy und Kirsten, sich auf das Treffen mit Bernadette vorzubereiten.

"Mum, Dad?" unterbrach Seth plötzlich die Gedanken seiner Eltern und schaute sie hilflos an.

Sandy schaute zu seinem Sohn hinüber, sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen und verstand sofort, was Seth fragen wollte.

"Ich weiss es auch nicht Sohn, ich weiss es wirklich nicht..." beantwortete er die unausgesprochene Frage.

Seth erhob sich und setzte die müde Cassandra auf Kirsten's Schoss, bevor er begann, im Raum nervös auf und ab zu gehen, bis Summer ungeduldig sagte:

"Seth, bitte!"

Der Erwachsene mit den schwarzen Locken stoppte und blickte seine Frau an, während er abwesend nickte und murmelte:

"Sorry... Jemand hungrig, durstig?

Niemand antwortete, aber Seth wusste, dass er etwas tun musste, deshalb fragte er Sandy sanft:

"Dad, könntest du mir helfen einige Kaffees zu besorgen?"

Der Anwalt stand auf und folgte seinem Sohn nach draussen, auf der Suche nach einer Kaffeemaschine. Sie sprachen kein Wort, bis sie einen kleinen Kiosk fanden, an dem sie 5 Kaffees und einige Süssigkeiten kauften.

Auf dem Rückweg schliesslich, fragte Seth:

"Dad? Erzählt mir wie es war, als die Nana starb..."

Sandy nickte und dachte kurz über Seth's Frage nach, bevor er antwortete:

"Es war anders…. Die Nana war bereits alt und sie hatte den Krebs besiegt, also ist sie auf Grund des Alters gestorben. Da gab es keine Wut, keine Hilflosigkeit, nur eine Familie, die traurig war, sie gehen zu sehen. Mit Bernadette ist es anders... es ist unfair und wir wollen es nicht wahrhaben. Wir wollen schreien und vor Wut toben, jemandem die Schuld geben, dass sie von uns gehen muss, aber es gibt niemanden… Alles was wir tun können ist, das Schicksal zu akzeptieren und ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr wir sie lieben..."

"Aber wie kann ich Ryan jemals wieder in die Augen schauen, ohne mich schuldig zu fühlen, schuldig dafür dass ich eine glückliche, intakte Familie haben?"

"Seth!" Sandy drehte sich um und schaute Seth direkt in die Augen, während er seinem Sohn streng erklärte:

"Hier geht es nicht um dich! Ryan braucht dein Selbstmitleid nicht und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er jemals dein Glück beneiden wird. Was er im Moment braucht, ist deine Unterstützung und dein Verständnis."

Die zwei Cohen's liefen schweigend, tief in Gedanken über die Zukunft versunken, zurück zum Warteraum. Beide wussten, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber ihnen war auch klar, dass Ryan sie jetzt mehr brauchte als jemals zuvor.

* * *

Nur die Geräusche der Lebenserhaltungsgeräte waren zu hören, als Alyssa und Ryan Hand in Hand Bernadette's Raum betraten. Ryan hob seine Tochter sanft auf und setzte sie auf dem Bette neben Bernadette nieder, bevor er um das Bett herumging und sich auf der anderen Seite in einen Stuhl setzte. 

Er griff nach der Hand seiner Frau und drückte sie sanft, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie hier waren. Bernadette rührte sich ein bisschen, bevor sie langsam die Augen öffnete.

"Hey Schatz" flüsterte Ryan sanft, während er mit seiner anderen Hand über ihre Wange streichelte.

"Hey" antwortete Bernadette mit heiserer Stimme.

Alyssa machte es sich vorsichtig auf dem Bett gemütlich, indem sie sich näher zu Bernadette's Körper zog und ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihrer Mutter legte.

Bernadette hob ihre kraftlose Hand und fuhr zärtlich mit durch die Haare ihrer Tochter, sanft lächelnd.

"Bitte verlass uns nicht..." flüsterte Alyssa und legte ihren Arm um Bernadette im Versuch, ihr so Nahe wie möglich zu kommen.

"Es tut... mir so leid… Schätzchen..." brachte die Frau hervor, ihr Atem flach und unregelmässig.

"Dad... Daddy wird... gut...auf dich... aufpassen..."

"Aber ich brauche dich" flehte Alyssa, während Tränen in ihre Augen traten und ihre Wangen herunter liefen.

"Shhh... weine... nicht... Mäusschen..." antwortete Bernadette hilflos und küsste sanft ihre Stirn, während sie fortfuhr, zärtlich über den Kopf ihrer Tochter zu streicheln.

"Was soll ich nur ohne dich tun?" sagte Ryan schliesslich, in seinen Augen glitzerten unvergossene Tränen.

"Trauere...nicht... ich ...will...dass...du...glücklich...bist"

Ryan konnte sehen, dass Bernadette immer schwächer wurde und er befürchtete, dass die anderen vielleicht keine Zeit mehr haben würden, Abschied zu nehmen. Also drehte er den Kopf zur Schwester und sagte leise:

"Könnten sie bitte den Rest der Familie holen, sie sind im Warteraum..."

"Aber Dr. Hanson..." warf die Schwester ein, stoppte aber, als sie den Blick sah, den Ryan ihr zuwarf und verliess sofort das Zimmer.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr" erklärte Ryan seiner Frau, während er sich neben sie niederlegte und zärtlich einen Arm um sie legte, so dass sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter kuscheln konnte, und beobachtete seine versammelte Familie, wie sie friedlich zusammengekuschelt in diesem Spitalbett lagen. Überwältigt von Traurigkeit lehnte er sich vor und küsste seine Frau zärtlich, während er seinen Tränen endlich freien Lauf liess.

"Ich...liebe...dich...auch... ihr...zwei...seid...alles...für….mich..." plötzlich schien sich Bernadette an das Baby zu erinnern und sie warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf ihren Bauch und fragte:

"Unser...Sohn?"

Ryan schluckte leicht und wusste, dass sie sich nur aufregen würde, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit erzählte, weshalb er sanft antwortete:

"Es geht ihm gut, mach dir keine Sorgen..."

Ein glückliches Lachen huschte über das Gesicht der sterbenden Frau und ihre Augen leuchteten für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder wie früher.

Leise betrat Seth mit Cassandra an seiner Hand den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Summer mit Benjamin und Kirsten mit Sandy.

"Hey" sagte Seth für alle, während sie sich in einem Halbkreis um das Bett stellten.

"Hey..." antwortete Bernadette müde. Sie schloss ihre Augen für eine Weile als sie merkte, dass ihre Kräfte langsam nachliessen, jetzt da sie wusste, dass es ihrem Sohn gut ging und alle Menschen, die sie liebte, um sie versammelt waren..

"Ich... liebe...euch...alle...so...sehr..." zwang sie sich zu sagen, ihre Stimme immer schwächer werdend. .

"Danke...dass...ihr... mich...in...eure...Familie...aufgenommen….habt..."

"Mummy..." wimmerte Alyssa, ihre Augen offen und voller Angst, sich verzweifelt dichter an ihre Mutter kuschelnd um sie so nahe wie möglich zu spüren.

"Ich….werde... immer...über...dich...wachen" begann Bernadette, ihre Tochter liebevoll ansehend, ihre Augen voller Liebe. Dann hob sie den Kopf und traf Ryan's Augen, während eine einzelne Träne über ihre Wange rollte.

"Über... jeden... von...euch"

"Bitte geh nicht..." flüsterte Alyssa und drückte damit aus, was alle sagen wollten.

"Vergesst...mich...nicht..." bat Bernadette, während sie einen letzten Atemzug nahm und ihre Augen nochmals den Blick ihres Ehemannes suchten.

"Niemals" antwortete Ryan und lehnte sich vorwärts, küsste sie zärtlich, während er fühlte, wie sie in seinen Armen starb.

* * *

**Feedback please?**


	14. Kapitel 14

**Discl. wie immer**

**A/N: vielen Dank an Jule, Tinkerbell, DasTrio, Iceman, Babyblue2210 und Maynooth für das liebe Feedback!**

**Kapitel 13**

Alle fühlten sich wie betäubt, als sie aus Bernadette's Zimmer traten, zu müde und zu aufgewühlt um sich wirklich klar darüber zu sein, was gerade passiert war, zu erschöpft um zu weinen.

Dr. Hanson informierte Ryan, dass er noch einige Formalitäten erledigen musste, aber dass er später seinen Sohn für einige Minuten sehen konnte. Seth, Summer und die Kinder entschieden, nach Hause zu gehen, um etwas zu Schlafen, da sie wussten, dass einige anstrengende Tage auf sie zukamen.

Sandy und Kirsten erklärten sich bereit, bei Ryan und Alyssa zu bleiben und sie nach Hause zu bringen, sobald das bürokratische Zeugs erledigt war.

Alyssa verliess für keinen Augenblick die Seite ihres Vater. Entweder hielt sie seine Hand oder lehnte sich an ihn, wenn er schrieb oder sass. Sie sprachen nicht, aber beide wussten, dass sie einander verzweifelt brauchten, konstant in physischem Kontakt bleiben mussten, damit sie nicht plötzlich zusammenbrachen.

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, als Dr. Hanson ihnen endlich erlaubte, das neueste Familienmitglied für einige Minuten zu sehen. Der kleine Junge lag in einem winzigen Bettchen, rund herum Lebenserhaltungsmaschinen die seine Lungen unterstützten, da diese noch nicht vollständig entwickelt waren und er noch nicht selbständig atmen konnte. Es war ein herzzerreissender Anblick für Ryan, seinen Sohn so leiden zu sehen. Stille Tränen rannen Alyssa's Wangen hinunter. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser winzige Mensch hinter dem Glasfenster ihr Bruder war, auf den sie sich so gefreut hatte, mit dem sie kuscheln wollte, davon träumte auf ihn aufzupassen, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Mutter schwanger war.

Ryan zog seine Tochter wortlos näher und streichelte über ihre Haare um ihr zu zeigen, dass er das Selbe dachte.

Nach ein paar Minuten verliessen die zwei die Frühchenstation, auf der Suche nach Kirsten und Sandy, um ihnen zu erklären, dass sie jetzt bereit waren, nach Hause zu gehen.

Niemand sprach auf dem Nachhauseweg. Kirsten und Sandy dachten über die Trauerfeier nach, die sie organisieren mussten, während Ryan das Gesicht seiner toten Frau, den kleinen Körper seines Sohnes nicht vergessen konnte, der um sein Leben kämpfte.

Als sie die Atwood Villa erreichten, stiegen die Erwachsenen aus dem Wagen, unsicher, wie sie ihre Gefühle ausdrücken sollten. Schliesslich umarmte Kirsten Ryan und flüsterte:

"Es tut mir so leid Schatz... Du weißt, wie du uns erreichen kannst, ok?"

Ryan nickte und löste sich aus der Umarmung, bevor er ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf. Sandy war der Nächste. Er drückte seinen Sohn an sich und zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn unterstützten, wann immer er sie brauchte.

Der dunkelblonde Mann griff sodann sorgfältig nach seiner schlafenden Tochter, hob sie sanft hoch und trug sie ins Haus und hoch in ihr Bett. Er legte sie hin und begann, ihre Kleider auszuziehen, bevor er ein Pyjama aus dem Schrank nahm und es ihr anzog. Danach deckte er sie zärtlich zu und küsste ihre Stirn. Ryan setzte sich in den Stuhl neben ihrem Bette und beobachtete seine schlafende Tochter. Er war müde, aber er wusste, dass er ganz sicher nicht schlafen konnte, mit all diesen Bildern in seinem Kopf, dem Schmerz und dem Gefühl des Verlassenseins und der Hilflosigkeit in seinem Herzen.

Ryan erwachte mit dem Geruch von frischem Kaffee in der Nase und öffnete seine Augen, verwirrt und nicht genau wissend, wo er war, bis er sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Der Erwachsene regte sich im Stuhl und realisierte, dass er in Alyssa's Zimmer eingeschlafen sein musste. Er schaute zum Bett seiner Tochter und bemerkte, dass es leer war. Von den Geräuschen aus der Küche zu urteilen, vermutete er, dass sie schon auf war und etwas essbares zubereitete. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es bereits Mittag war.

* * *

Er stand langsam auf und streckte seinen steifen Körper, reanimierte seine schmerzenden Glieder, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den unteren Stock machte.

"Guten Morgen" begrüsste Ryan Alyssa sanft, welche am Herd stand und den Speck in der Pfanne beobachtete.

"Guten Morgen" antwortete Alyssa, ihre roten, verschwollenen Augen den Blick ihres Vaters suchend.

Ryan zog sie wortlos in seine Arme, musste ihre Wärme, ihren lebendigen Körper spüren. Sein Herz brach ein weiteres Mal beim Anblick seiner Tochter. Würde seine Liebe für sie ausreichen, dies zu überstehen?

"Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?" fragte er schliesslich, während er sich an der Bar niedersetzte.

Die Frage war eher vage gestellt, aber Alyssa verstand, fähig, ohne viele Worte mit ihrem Vater zu kommunizieren.

"Bitte verlass mich nicht..." antwortete das Mädchen und schluckte leicht, während sie weiter den Speck beobachtete, wie er in der Pfanne brutzelte.

"Ich verspreche es..." antwortete Ryan leise und wusste, dass sie nicht über den heutigen Tag sprach, noch über die nächsten paar Wochen. Er wusste aber auch, dass er etwas versprach, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht halten konnte. Er seufzte, unsicher, wie er diese ganze Situation bewältigen sollte.

"Lass uns einfach einen Tag nach dem anderen nehmen…. zusammen können wir es schaffen..." sagte er seiner Tochter, mehr um sich selber zu überzeugen.

Die zwei assen schweigend, keiner von beiden in der Stimmung zu reden, beide versuchend, den Schmerz in ihren Herzen, das leere Gefühl in ihrer Seele zu verarbeiten.

Am Nachmittag kamen Kirsten und Sandy vorbei und brachten die vorläufige Gästeliste für die Trauerfeier. Da Bernadette keine Familie mehr hatte, war eine Feier im engsten Kreis geplant.

Ryan überflog die Liste, nicht wirklich auf die einzelnen Namen achtend, als er plötzlich stoppte und auf einen Namen auf der Liste deutete.

"Ihr macht wohl Witze..." sagte er dann leise zu Kirsten, welche einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte.

"Sie ist das einzige Familienmitglied, dass du noch hast, Ryan... und sie ist schon seit einigen Jahren trocken. Bitte..."

Ryan's Gesicht versteinerte beim Gedanken an seine Mutter, an die Kämpfe und ihre Entzugsversuche über die letzten Jahre. Nach dem Tod von Trey vor 15 Jahren und dem plötzlichen Ableben von seinem Vater, tauchte Dawn wieder auf und bat ihn, ihr eine letzte Chance zu geben.

Ryan wäre nicht Ryan, wenn er nicht versucht hätte, ihr zu helfen. Unterstützt von Bernadette, hatten sie ihr einen Platz in einer Rehabilitationsklinik besorgt, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihr bald besser gehen würde und sie vielleicht wieder eine Mutter sein konnte, vielleicht sogar eine Grossmutter für Alyssa.

Aber dann hatten ihre Streitereien angefangen. Sie hatte seine Erziehung von Alyssa gerügt, die Art, wie er die Dinge in der Newport Group anging. Als sie dann noch versuchte, ihn zu überzeugen, dass Bernadette ihn nur wegen seinem Geld geheiratet hatte und ihm riet, sich scheiden zu lassen, war seine Geduld vorbei. Er hatte er sie weggeschickt und ihr nicht erlaubt, jemals wieder in die Nähe seiner Familie zu kommen. Zwar zahlte er weiterhin ihre Miete und stellte sicher, dass sie genug Geld zum Leben hatte, aber mehr wollte er nicht mehr mit ihr zu tun haben.

"Sie gehört nicht hierher... Ihr seid meine Familie..." fauchte Ryan wütend und gleichzeitig verwirrt über die plötzlichen Anstalten seiner Adoptiveltern, sich mit seiner Mutter zu versöhnen.

"Wir verstehen das, Sohn, aber vielleicht kann sie dir helfen... bitte Ryan, tu es für uns... " erklärte Sandy, während er seinen Sohn bittend ansah, hoffte, dass er ihn verstand.

"Aber warum!"

"Es ist Bernadette's Wunsch..." offenbarte Kirsten schliesslich, während sie dem Blick von Ryan auswich.

"Was!"

"Sie hat uns die Gästeliste vor einigen Tagen gefaxt und mich gebeten, mich darum zu kümmern sobald…. sie wusste, dass du dem Gedanken ablehnend gegenüberstehen würdest, aber sie wollte, dass du und Dawn eure Probleme überwinden könnt..." erklärte Kirsten sanft und griff nach Ryan's Hand, welche sie sanft drückte.

"Dann kann ich wohl nichts dagegen tun" antwortete Ryan aufgewühlt, "aber erwartet ja nicht, dass ich mit ihr sprechen werde..."

Sie wurden durch das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. Ryan nahm den Hörer ab und erbleichte, als er hörte, wer an der anderen Leitung war.

"Wir werden in 10 Minuten da sein" sagte er nur, bevor er den Hörer auflegte und seine Eltern ansah, seine Augen vor Schock weit geöffnet.

"Alyssa!" rief er dann, ohne die Frage in den Augen seiner Eltern zu beantworten.

"Ja Daddy?" antwortete seine Tochter aus ihrem Schlafzimmer.

"Zieh dich bitte an, wir müssen ins Krankenhaus" rief ihr Ryan zu, während er nach seinem Schlüssel und der Brieftasche griff, zur Türe ging und sie öffnete.

Dann drehte er sich zu seinen Eltern um und sagte:

"Das Baby..." bevor seine Stimme brach und er den Rest ihrer Vorstellungskraft überliess.

Ein paar Sekunden später kam Alyssa die Treppen heruntergerannt, nahm Ryan's ausgestreckte Hand und zusammen verschwanden sie durch die Türe, die erschreckten Grosseltern zurücklassend.

* * *

Als sie am Krankenhaus eintrafen, erwartete Dr. Hanson sie bereits vor dem Eingang und zeigte ihnen sofort den Raum, wo das Baby untergebracht war.

Alyssa und Ryan waren wieder den Tränen nahe, als sie ausserhalb des Glasfensters standen und den kleinen, fragilen Körper ansahen, während sie dem Doktor zuhörten.

"Alles schaute gut aus, als sie uns heute morgen verliessen. Aber etwa um die Mittagszeit fingen die Komplikationen an. Wir mussten ihn nach einem Kollaps der wichtigsten Organe wiederbeleben... er ist zwar am Leben, aber wir können nicht sagen, wie stark sein Gehirn beeinträchtigt wurde, da er für ca. 15 Minuten klinisch tot war."

Der Arzt stoppte und schaute die Familie neben sich an, sein Herz voller Sympathie und Mitgefühl, unsicher, wie er weiterfahren sollte.

"Wir können ihn an den Lebenserhaltungsgeräten lassen und er kann die nächsten Tage überstehen. Vielleicht würde er sogar einige Wochen leben, aber wie gesagt, wir wissen nicht, wie es mit möglichen Gehirnschäden aussieht. Mehr als ein paar Monate wird er aber nicht überleben..."

"Heisst das, sie raten uns, die Geräte auszuschalten?" fragte Ryan leise und zog Alyssa näher zu sich her um ihr zu zeigen, dass er hier war.

"Ich weiss, es ist eine schwere Entscheidung, aber die Chance, dass der Junge überlebt, ist klein, die Chance, dass er ohne Gehirnschäden überlebt, liegt irgendwo bei 1..."

Ryan drehte seinen Kopf und schaute den Arzt an, bevor er emotionslos erklärte:

"Meine Tochter und ich brauchen etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken..."

"Natürlich... es gibt einen Raum am Ende des Flurs, den niemand benutzt, bitte ziehen sie sich dorthin zurück. Ich bin in der Nähe, falls sie mich brauchen" sagte der Mediziner sanft und ging weg, um nach seinen anderen Patienten zu sehen.

Der Architekt und seine Tochter wanderten langsam auf den Raum zu, den der Arzt beschrieben hatte, traten ein und schlossen die Türe hinter sich, bevor sie sich vis-à-vis von einander hinsetzten, Alyssa mit Tränen in den Augen.

Keiner von beiden sprach, sie schauten sich nur an, nicht sicher, ob sie wissen wollten, was der andere dachte.

Schliesslich gestand Alyssa ihrem Vater:

"Ich wollte immer einen Bruder haben..." sie stoppte und beobachtete ihren Vater sorgfältig, aber das Gesicht des Erwachsenen zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.

"Aber ich will nicht, dass mein kleiner Bruder weiter leiden muss…" fuhr sie mit leiser Stimme fort, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Vater sie nicht hassen würde für ihre Entscheidung.

Ryan nickte nur, griff nach Alyssa's Händen und hielt diese, während er sagte:

"Ich weiss... es ist nicht fair ihn am Leben zu lassen, nur damit der Tod von Mammy etwas weniger sinnlos erscheint... Aber bist du sicher? Es ist vielleicht deine letzte Chance…. ich meine… vielleicht wirst du keine weiteren Geschwister mehr haben können…"

Die Traurigkeit in Ryan's Augen war beinahe unerträglich für seine Tochter, als sie realisiert, dass ihr Vater darüber sprach, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wieder heiraten würde.

Alyssa nickte und antwortete sanft:

"Cassandra und Benjamin sind wie Geschwister für mich und Tante Summer und Onkel Seth sind schon immer wie Eltern für mich gewesen, dass ist genug Familie für uns, nicht?"

Ryan nickte, er verstand völlig, was sie meinte.

"Aber ich habe einen Wunsch…. Bevor… ich möchte meinen kleinen Bruder mit Namen in Erinnerung behalten" flüsterte Alyssa, während frische Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterrollten.

"Mit welchem Namen?" fragte ihr Vater.

"David…. er bedeutet 'geliebt'… Ich will, dass er weiss, dass er während der kurzen Zeit, die er auf dieser Erde war, geliebt wurde…."

Ryan fühlte sich, als ob sein Herz aus seiner Brust gerissen wurde. Er wusste, wenn sein Sohn einen Namen hatte, würde es nur schwerer sein, über den Verlust hinwegzukommen, schwerer zu vergessen…. Aber heute war nicht der Tag, seiner Tochter einen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Er stand auf und verliess den Raum, um nach einer Schwester Ausschau zu halten und sie zu fragen, wo sie einen Priester finden konnte. Es brauchte nicht lang, bis der Mann Gottes eintraf und den kleinen Jungen im Beisein von Alyssa und Ryan taufte.

Alyssa gab ihrem kleinen Bruder einen letzten Blick, presste ihre Finger gegen das Glasfenster, Tränen in ihren Augen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Krankenhaus lief, sich auf einer Bank niedersetzte und darauf wartete, dass Ryan ihr folgte. Der Erwachsene ging zu Dr. Hanson hinüber, erklärte ihm ihre Entscheidung, unterschrieb die Dokumente, die der Mediziner vorbereitete hatte und folgte dann seiner Tochter nach draussen, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Sie fuhren schweigend nach Hause. Was war schon übrig, worüber sie sprechen konnten? Ihr Leben, wie sie es kannten, war erschüttert und würde niemals wieder das Gleiche sein. Als Ryan die Türe zu ihrer Villa öffnete, wurden sie von einer seltsamen Stille begrüsst. Der Erwachsene erschauderte und versuchte, das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung abzuschütteln, dass sich immer wieder in seinen Kopf schlich.

Alyssa ging langsam die Treppe hinauf, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihrem Vater direkt in die Augen sah. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er die Gefühle von kompletter Einsamkeit, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Angst in ihren Augen entdeckte. Ihr Blick schnitt direkt in sein Herz und liess es noch ein bisschen mehr brechen.

"Ich muss jetzt eine Zeit lang alleine sein..." erklärte Alyssa dann und sprang die letzten Stufen die Treppe hinauf, bevor sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Ryan konnte hören, wie sie ihre Türe von innen verschloss. Schweigend ging auch er die Treppe hoch und versuchte, die Geräusche aus dem Zimmer seiner Tochter auszumachen. Als er sie schluchzen hörte, wusste er, dass sie über den Tod ihrer Mutter weinte, den Verlust ihres kleinen Bruders, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Einsamkeit in ihrem Leben, und irgendetwas in seinem Innern reagierte, mit dem Resultat, dass er vollkommen die Selbstkontrolle verlor.

'Das kann alles nicht wahr sein... das kann einfach nicht passieren... Wie kann ich meiner Tochter jemals wieder in die Augen schauen, nachdem sie praktisch alles in ihrem Leben verloren hat? Warum konnte ich diese Tragödie nicht verhindern?' In einer Kurzschlussreaktion rannte er die Treppe hinunter, lief aus dem Haus, sprang in seinen Wagen und lenkte diesen Richtung Strand.

Wie konnte er weiterleben, jetzt da er seine Frau und seinen Sohn verloren hatte? Plötzlich wurde alles ganz klar: Er verdiente es nicht, zu leben. Er hatte versagt, hatte seine Familie nicht beschützen können. Alles, was er noch hatte, war seine Tochter, welche sich gerade die Augen ausweinte und ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hasst, dafür, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, die Familie zusammenzuhalten... Sein Hirn arbeitete schnell, wog die Möglichkeiten ab, die er noch hatte…. Und nur eine Lösung schien ihm richtig: Er brauchte einen Ausweg...


	15. Kapitel 15

**Chapter 14**

Marissa kam am Sonntagnachmittag zurück und fand Colin in seinem Zimmer, einen Comic lesend, vor.

"Hey" begrüsste sie ihn, nicht sicher, ob er immer noch sauer auf sie war, weil sie ihn dieses Wochenende alleine gelassen hatte.

"Hi mum" antwortete Colin lächelnd, während er aufstand und sie umarmte.

"Wie war deine Show?"

"Langweilig… hat mich an die Gründe erinnert, warum ich eigentlich lieber aufhören möchte" entgegnete sie müde und liess sich auf sein Bett sinken, während sie sorgfältig das Gesicht ihres Jungen beobachtete. Etwas war anders, aber sie konnte nicht herausfinden, was es war.

"Wie war dein Wochenende?"

Colin's Gesicht begann zu strahlen, als er sich an das Treffen mit Ryan und Seth von gestern erinnerte. Trotzdem erinnerte er sich daran, was Seth ihm gesagt hatte und deshalb antwortete er nur:

"Gestern war der beste Tag meines Lebens! Rate mal, wen ich getroffen habe?"

Marissa hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wen ihr Sohn meinen könnte.

"Ich weiss es nicht Schatz, wen hast du denn getroffen?"

"Seth Cohen!"

"Nein hast du nicht!" schrie Marissa schockiert, die Angst in ihren Augen sichtbar, Angst davor, dass ihr gut behütetes Geheimnis von einem sehr geschwätzigen Freund verraten worden war.

"Doch, habe ich! Es war so genial Mum! Er hat mir alle Comics signiert und wir haben stundenlang über seine Novels gesprochen! Du hast mir gar nie erzählt, dass du ihn kennst…." Erzählte Colin seiner Mutter aufgeregt und ein bisschen beleidigt, dass sie dies vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte.

Marissa blieb einen kurzen Moment lang ruhig, ihre Gedanken rasten und sie fühlte, wie sich Schweiss an ihren Handflächen bildete. Hat Seth ihm etwas erzählt? WUSSTE Seth irgendetwas!

"Hör zu Liebling, ich weiss, dass du Seth liebst, aber…. Du wirst ihn nie wieder treffen, verstehst du?"

"Aber warum!" entgegnete Colin schockiert.

"Weil ich es dir sage!"

Tränen traten in die Augen von Colin, während er seiner Mutter zuhörte und versuchte herauszufinden, was er dieses Mal wieder falsch gemacht hatte.

"Aber… was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?"

"Nichts, aber er hat…. Er hat einen schlechten Einfluss, deshalb sage ich dir jetzt ein für alle mal, bleib weg von ihm!"

Jetzt liefen die Tränen die Wangen des Jungen hinunter, seine Augen voller Schmerz und Verwirrung.

"Du willst nicht, dass ich glücklich bin…." Flüsterte er schliesslich, wischte sich seine Tränen weg, stand auf und lief in die Küche.

"Colin warte! Fucking shit!" rief Marissa und versuchte, ihn festzuhalten, als er an ihr vorbei lief.

Verzweifelt folgte sie ihm in die Küche, immer auf der Suche nach einem Grund, den sie ihrem Jungen angeben konnte, warum er Seth nicht mehr sehen durfte. Sie wusste, dass Summer Seth wahrscheinlich erzählt hatte, dass sie einen Sohn hatte, und obwohl Seth manchmal egozentrisch sein konnte, war sie sicher, dass der Graphic Artist herausgefunden hatte, wer der Junge war, den er getroffen hatte. Sogar Marissa war jeden Tag fasziniert von der Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ryan und Colin.

Als sie die Küche erreichte erstarrte sie im Schock, während sie Colin beobachtete, wie er eine Champagner Flasche leerte, die sie für besondere Anlässe aufgehoben hatte.

"COLIN!" schrie das Model, griff nach der Flasche und schlug sie ihrem Sohn aus der Hand. Die Flasche flog auf den Boden und zersprang in Tausend Scherben.

"Fuck!" rief Colin und starrte seine Mutter wütend an. Dann bückte er sich und griff nach dem grössten Scherben, als er plötzlich einen schmerzhaften Schrei ausstiess und sich sorgfältig einen Scherben aus der Hand zog, der sich tief in seine Haut geschnitten hatte, weshalb jetzt das Blut seinen Arm herunter ran.

"Oh mein Gott Colin, pass auf, lass mich das ansehen" sagte eine besorgte Marissa, im Versuch, ruhig zu bleiben, doch trotzdem war die Angst in ihrer Stimme hörbar.

"Bleib weg…." Warnte sie Colin und schaute sie aufgebracht an.

"Aber…. Colin, du brauchst Hilfe! Warum lässt du mich nicht helfen?" entgegnete seine Mutter erschrocken, während sie versuchte herauszufinden, weshalb ihr Sohn sie dauernd wegstiess.

"Weil ich dich hasse! Du sagst mir immer was ich tun muss! Das ist mein Leben, meine Fehler! Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte noch nie in meinem Leben Alkohol getrunken! Ich war sechs als eine deiner Model Freundinnen mir Backstage einer Show Champagner gab! Aber ich habe auch gesehen, was Alkohol mit Menschen machen kann, deshalb siehst du mich nie trinken, nicht weil du es verboten hast oder weil ich nicht will! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL MUM, hör auf mich wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln und lass mich Kind sein!"

Marissa blieb still, zu schockiert über den Ausbruch ihres Sohnes, um irgendetwas zu entgegnen. War sie wirklich überfürsorglich? Wiederholte sie die selben Fehler, die Julie schon bei ihr gemacht hatte? War sie eine schreckliche Mutter? Klar, sie hatte die meiste Zeit mit Colin verbracht anstatt mit Freunden oder Geliebten, vielleicht hatte sie ihn sogar als besten Freund angesehen, ihren Verbündeten an den sie sich wendete, wenn sie Probleme hatte. Hatte sie wirklich vergessen, dass er immer noch ein Kind war?

"Weißt du was, quäl dich nicht mit einer Antwort ab, ich werde mit Ryan sprechen, er versteht mich wenigstens!"

Das Model zuckte zusammen, ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als sie ihren Sohn den Namen seines Vaters aussprechen hörte.

"Sweetie warte! Wer ist Ryan?" brachte sie heraus, ihre Stimme schwach und verzweifelt.

"Er ist mein Freund Mum, und er respektiert mich, hört mir zu!" schrie Colin, während er an seiner Mutter vorbei ging, sie wütend anstarrte, dann nach seiner Jacke griff und durch die Haustüre verschwand.

"Colin nein! Warte!" rief Marissa ihm nach, aber er war bereits weg.

Sie sank langsam zu Boden und erlaubte es ihren Schluchzern, die sie bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, ihre Kehle zu verlassen. Marissa sass in der Eingangshalle und verlieh all ihrer Wut, ihrer Hoffnungslosigkeit und ihrem Kummer Ausdruck durch die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunterströmten.

Colin schaffte es, sein Bike mit einer Hand los zu schliessen und stiess es zur Garage hinaus, bevor er sich auf den Weg in die Stadt machte. Sein Arm schmerzte stark und die Tränen flossen immer noch seine Wangen hinunter, während er an den Streit mit seiner Mutter dachte. Als er sich vom Alkohol schwindelig fühlte, lenkte er sein Fahrrad Richtung Park, nicht sicher, wo er eigentlich hingehen wollte.

Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Als er bemerkte, dass er immer noch stark blutete, griff er nach einem Taschentuch und versuchte, sich die Wunde einigermassen zu verbinden.

Dann lehnte er sich auf der Bank zurück und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht, während er über seinen nächsten Schritt nachdachte. Sollte er Ryan anrufen? Seth's Worte kamen Colin wieder in den Sinn und er entschied sich dagegen, da er seinen besten Freund nicht noch mehr sorgen wollte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwindelig an und der Blutverlust half nicht gerade, dass er sich besser fühlte. Er stand auf und versuchte, zum nächsten Restaurant zu gehen, als er fühlte, wie seine Knie nachgaben und er sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte.

"Hey, geht es dir gut, kid?" konnte er eine Stimme vernehmen, das Echo wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf, als er hinfiel und fühlte, wie die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

* * *

Als Ryan die Klippen erreichte, war sein Kopf leer, nur ein Gedanke dominierte sein Gehirn. Flucht… Flucht vor der Einsamkeit, Flucht vor dem Pech das mit dem Namen Atwood kam, Flucht vor den Bildern von Alyssa, Bernadette und David, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten.

Er stieg aus dem Auto und nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, abzuschliessen, sondern wanderte langsam zum höchsten Punkt der Klippen, wo er sich hinsetzte und in das Meer unter sich starrte.

Ryan's ganze Welt fühlte sich schwarz an. Wie konnte Gott, oder wer auch immer über die Menschheit wachte, ihm am selben Tag seine Frau und seinen Sohn wegnehmen? Er wusste, das Familie alles war, das zählte, wie konnte also Alyssa überhaupt weiterleben, nach den heutigen traumatischen Ereignissen, nach dem Verlust der Hälfte ihrer Familie? Er wusste, dass er im Moment überhaupt nicht daran denken konnte, jemals wieder zu heiraten, da er nicht wusste, ob er jemals wieder einer Frau trauen konnte. Seine erste Liebe war ohne richtigen Grund weggelaufen und seine zweite war gestorben, was hiess, dass er wieder ganz alleine war. Deshalb war die Chance, nochmals einen Sohn zu haben klein bis null. Natürlich liebte er Alyssa von ganzem Herzen, aber er hatte schon immer von einem Sohn geträumt. Ryan war völlig aus dem Häuschen gewsen, als Bernadette ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie mit einem Jungen schwanger war. Sie wusste, dass er schon immer einen Sohn gewollte hatte, einen Sohn mit dem er alles unternehmen konnte, was sein Vater nie mit ihm gemacht hatte. Alle Männer-Sachen ausprobieren, die Sandy ihm gezeigt hatte während er ihm gleichzeitig beigebracht hatte, was es heisst, ein Vater zu sein. Er wollte einen Sohn, auf den er stolz sein konnte, an dessen Football Spiele er gehen konnte, mit dem er über Sport und Autos sprechen konnte. Aber der Traum war jetzt ausser Reichweite gerückt, wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt…

Er erinnerte sich an Alyssa's Worte "Cassandra und Benjamin sind meine Geschwister, Seth und Summer wie Eltern für mich" und wusste, dass sie ohne ihn überleben würde. Sie hatte Menschen, die sich ihrer annehmen würden, die sich um sie kümmern würden, genau so, wie die Cohen's sich um ihn gekümmert hatten, als er verlassen wurde. Er konnte nicht mehr mit dem Gedanken leben, seine Tochter anzusehen und die Gefühle von Schmerz, Verlust und Verrat in ihren Augen zu sehen. Gefühle, für die er verantwortlich war.

Er musste nur auf den Sonnenuntergang warten, warten, bis die Dunkelheit ihn umgab, damit er von den Klippen springen konnte, ohne dass er das Ende kommen sah...

* * *

Seth bereitete das Abendessen zu, seine Hände bewegten sich ohne dass er gross dachte, seine Gedanken waren abwesend. Er hatte nicht mit Ryan gesprochen, seit sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten und er fühlte sich miserabel. Summer war immer noch im Bett und schlief mit Cassandra und Benjamin in ihren Armen. Der Verlust ihrer Schwägerin hatte sie tief getroffen und sie hatte stundenlang geweint, nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen waren.

Der Erwachsene mit den lockigen Haaren wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen als das Telefon zu klingeln begann. Er liess sofort alles fallen und rannte zum Telefon, bevor er es hastig abnahm und fragte:

"Cohen?"

"Onkel Seth?" konnte er die nervöse Stimme von Alyssa hören.

"Alyssa sweetie, geht es dir gut?"

"Nein… hat Daddy dich angerufen?"

"Uhm… nein, warum?"

"David ist tot…." Antwortete Alyssa, während Schluchzer aus ihrem Mund drangen.

"Tut mir leid Mäuschen, aber wer ist David?" fragte Seth vorsichtig im Versuch, sie nicht aufzuregen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung über wen seine Nichte sprach.

"Mein kleiner Bruder… sein Name war David… wir mussten heute die Maschinen ausschalten…" erklärte das kleine Mädchen, während ihre Stimme leiser und ihre Schluchzer lauter wurden.

"Es tut mir so leid Alyssa….Ich… Ist Ryan da?"

"Nein! Deshalb rufe ich doch an" erklärte Alyssa, jetzt offensichtlich weinend.

"Ich war in meinem Zimmer für ca. eine Stunde und als ich mir etwas zu essen holen wollte, war er weg… Ich habe auf seinem Handy angerufen, aber er nimmt nicht ab…. Ich habe Angst…"

Seth wusste, dass Alyssa und Ryan eine ganz spezielle Verbindung hatten. Sie verstanden einander ohne viele Worte und konnten ohne Probleme die Gefühle des anderen erraten. Durch den Klang von Alyssa's Stimme erkannte er, dass sie ernsthaft besorgt war. Er wusste, dass Ryan seine Tochter niemals alleine lassen würde, vor allem nicht nach der ganzen Tragödie. Ausser... Konnte es wahr sein? Hatten sie richtig gelegen? Hatte Ryan aufgegeben, nun da auch sein Sohn tot war?

"Onkel Seth?" hörte Seth die Stimme von Alyssa und bemerkte, dass er für einige Zeit nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

"Tut mir leid honey, wir kommen gleich rüber, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden Ryan finden" versuchte er, sie zu beruhigen, sie zu überzeugen, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber wie konnte es? Seth wusste, dass sogar er durchdrehen würde, wenn Benjamin und Summer etwas zustossen würde…

"Bis in ein paar Minuten" fuhr er fort, bevor er das Gespräch beendete und die Treppen hoch rannte, um Summer zu wecken.

"Summer! Honey, steh bitte auf" rief er, während er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Seine Frau war bereits wach und schaute ihn mit grossen Augen an, als er ins Schlafzimmer gestürzt kam.

Seth setzte sich aufs Bett, so nahe wie möglich zu seiner Familie, und berührte sanft die schlafenden Kinder. Dann machte er Summer ein Zeichen, ihm nach draussen zu folgen, um die Kinder nicht aufzuwecken.

"Was ist los?" fragte seine Frau besorgt, als beide draussen in der Halle standen.

"Der Junge… David… er ist heute gestorben…. Alyssa hat gerade angerufen, sie kann Ryan nicht finden und sie hat Angst… du glaubst doch nicht…."

Summer keuchte und legte ihre Hand über den Mund, während sie den Worten ihres Ehemannes zuhörte.

"Ich… Oh mein Gott… Wir müssen ihn finden…" stotterte sie nur und lehnte sich an die Wand um sich abzustützen.

"Ich weiss… aber wo sollen wir beginnen?"

"Lass uns Kirsten und Sandy anrufen, sie können nach den Kindern sehen, während wir Ryan suchen. Du gehst zu Alyssa und versuchst, sie zu beruhigen, während ich deine Eltern anrufe. Wir treffen uns alle bei Chino" sagte Summer mit Nachdruck, sofort die Kontrolle übernehmend.

Seth nickte, griff nach seinem Schlüssel und seiner Brieftasche bevor er zur Türe ging und gerade noch hörte, wie Summer das Telefon nahm und versuchte, die Cohen's zu erreichen.

Als er bei Ryan's Villa eintraf, klingelte sein Handy.

"Cohen?"

"Seth? Hier ist Marissa"

"Sorry Marissa, aber ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit" antwortete Seth im Versuch, sie abzuklemmen.

"Was hast du ihnen gesagt!" rief sie und Seth bemerkte, dass sie weinte.

"Was habe ich wem gesagt?" fragte er irritiert, während er nach dem Schlüssel griff und die Türe öffnete, wo er Alyssa auf der Couch im Eingang fand, woher sie ihn mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick ansah. He flüsterte lautlos „Sorry" dafür, dass er nicht Ryan war, bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss und zu seiner Nichte ging.

"Was hast du Colin über Ryan erzählt!" wollte Marissa in der Zwischenzeit wissen.

"Ich habe niemandem etwas gesagt" konstatierte Seth, während er langsam wütend wurde.

"Hör zu Marissa, ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht darüber sprechen, wir müssen Ryan finden, Bernadette und sein Sohn sind heute Nacht gestorben und er ist verschwunden..."

"Oh mein Gott…."

"Genau, ich werde zurückrufen, wenn die Dinge…."

"Kann ich irgendetwas tun?" unterbrach Marissa ihn.

"Halte Ausschau nach Ryan…" seufzte Seth, während er sich neben Alyssa niedersetzte und sie an sich zog und ihr erlaubte, ihren Kopf an seine Brust zu lehnen. Er fuhr zärtlich mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf und versuchte, in einem anständigen Ton mit Marissa zu reden.

"Hör zu, ich werde dich anrufen wenn wir etwas brauchen, ok? Bye"

"Bye" antwortete das Model während sie das Telefon auflegte und nicht genau wusste, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Seth konnte spüren, wie Alyssa zitterte, deshalb hob er sie sanft hoch und trug sie die Treppen hoch in ihr Zimmer und legte sie in ihr Bett. Er wusste, dass er sie hier nicht alleine lassen konnte, deshalb rief er Summer an, um herauszufinden, ob sie seine Eltern bereits erreicht hatte. Ihr Handy war abgeschaltet, weshalb er begann, in Ryan's Haus herumzulaufen und versuchte, einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, wo Ryan sein konnte.

10 Minuten später und keinen Schritt weiter hörte Seth, wie sich die Eingangstüre öffnete und jemand eintrat.

"Summer? Bist du das?"

"Nein Seth, ich bin's" antwortete die Stimme seines Vaters.

Seth trat aus Ryan's Büro und umarmte Sandy wortlos, dankbar für die Unterstützung.

"Hat Summer…."

Sandy nickte traurig und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.

"Kirsten und Summer werden in ein paar Minuten mit den Kindern hier sein. Sie werden auf Alyssa aufpassen. Hast du irgendwas gefunden?"

Seth schüttelte seinen Kopf und griff nach seinem Handy.

"Ich denke, wir müssen versuchen, ihn über Telefon zu erreichen…. So weiss er, dass wir nach ihm suchen und uns zurückrufen…. Ausser…. Er möchte nicht gefunden werden…."

**Feedback... bitte ;-)**


	16. Kapitel 16

**Discl. wie immer, "waves to Josh"**

**Chapter 15**

Es wurde langsam dunkler um ihn und er genoss den Frieden und die Freiheit hier draussen auf den Klippen. Niemand konnte hier über ihn richten, ihn beschuldigen, seine Familie enttäuscht zu haben. Bereits das sechste Mal hörte er sein Handy klingeln, in seinem Hosensack vibrierend, ihn rufend, endlich abzunehmen. Er griff danach und kontrollierte die Nummer, wobei er erkannte, dass Seth und Alyssa versucht hatten, ihn zu erreichen. Er war versucht, seine Tochter zurückzurufen, ihr zu erzählen, warum er das tun musste, sie dazu zu bringen, zu verstehen, warum er das tun musste und ihr zu erklären, dass sie mit den Cohen's ein besseres Leben haben würde, nicht verflucht vom Pech der Atwoods.

Das Handy vibrierte schon wieder, dieses Mal erkannte er allerdings die Nummer nicht. Da er wusste, dass die Mailbox rangehen würde, wollte er gerade sein Handy wieder wegstecken, als die Neugier ihn packte. Niemand in der Firma kannte seine Handy Nummer, wer würde ihn also anrufen? Er schaute sich nochmals die Nummer an, konnte aber immer noch nicht herausfinden, wem sie gehörte. Schulterzuckend klappte er das Handy auf, wählte die Nummer seiner Mailbox und hörte sich die Nachrichten an. Seth und Alyssa fragten beide, wo er war und erklärten, dass sie sich Sorgen machten und er sie zurückrufen sollte. Die Stimme der letzten Anruferin kannte er nicht:

"Mr. Atwood, hier ist das Newport County Hospital. Es geht um ihren Sohn, bitte kommen sie schnellstmöglich vorbei."

Sein Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus, während sein Gehirn versuchte, die Meldung, die er gerade gehört hatte, zu verarbeiten. Sprach sie von David? Hatte Dr. Hanson die Maschinen nicht abgestellt? Bestand die Chance, dass sein Sohn noch am Leben war?

Er dachte nicht mehr länger darüber nach, sondern stand auf, rannte zu seinem Wagen, startete den Motor und lenkte seinen Wagen Richtung Innenstadt.

Als er das Krankenhaus erreichte, waren seine Hände schweissnass, sein Herz raste, seine Gedanken durcheinander. Er rannte durch den Eingangsbereich auf die Empfangsdame zu und fragte:

"Mein Sohn? Sie haben angerufen…"

"Wie ist ihr Name bitte, Sir?"

"Atwood, mein Name ist Atwood" antwortete Ryan ausser Atem.

"Oh ja, Mr. Atwood, ihr Sohn wurde heute Nachmittag mit einer Schnittwunde in der Hand, betrunken hier eingeliefert."

Ryan schaute die Schwester nur fassungslos an und hatte keine Ahnung, worüber die Frau sprach.

"Tut mir leid, aber sie müssen etwas verwechseln. Mein Sohn wurde heute Nacht geboren…" sagte der Erwachsene der Empfangsdame irritiert.

Plötzlich erschien ein Arzt und fragte:

"Sind sie Mr. Ryan Atwood?"

"Ja, verdammt noch mal!"

"Ok, folgen sie mir…" entgegnete der Arzt und führte den verwirrten Architekten zu einem Untersuchungsraum. Sie traten zusammen ein, während der Arzt erklärte:

"Der Junge wurde vor einer Stunde eingelieferte, er war betrunken und hatte einen ziemlich tiefen Schnitt in der rechten Hand. Er war bewusstlos, weshalb wir ihn nicht nach seinem Namen fragen konnten. In seiner Brieftasche befand sich kein Ausweis oder eine andere Identifikation, sondern nur ihre Karte. Also, kennen sie ihn?"

Der Arzt zog den Vorhang zurück und zeigte Ryan das Bett mit dem schlafenden Jungen. Der Erwachsene seufzte tief, als er Colin erkannte. Er ging zum Bett hinüber und nahm sanft die Hand des Jungen in seine Hand, während sein Herzschlag sich beruhigte und er merkte, wie das Gefühl der Leere von vorhin wieder in sein Herz zurückkehrte.

"Der Name des Jungen ist Colin, tut mir leid, den Nachnamen kenne ich leider nicht, aber er ist ziemlich sicher nicht mein Sohn…" erklärte Ryan dem Arzt, zu Müde, zu erzählen, wie Colin zu seiner Visitenkarte kam.

Plötzlich begann Colin sich zu regen und seine Hand bewegte sich leicht.

"Colin?"

"Ryan?" fragte der Junge überrascht, als er den Erwachsenen an seinem Bett erkannte, seine Stimme heiser und schwach.

"Was ist passiert, Colin?"

Colin berührte seinen schmerzenden Kopf und versuchte herauszufinden, wo er war und woher dieser grauenhafte Gestank in seiner Nase kam.

"Wo bin ich?"

"Du bist im Krankenhaus Colin… Du hast dir in die Hand geschnitten… und du warst betrunken…" erklärte Ryan sanft.

"Oh… genau…jetzt erinnere ich mich… ich hatte einen Streit… mit meiner Mum… ich habe ihren Champagner gestohlen und getrunken… sie hat mir die Flasche aus der Hand geschlagen, daran habe ich mich geschnitten… dann bin ich weggerannt..."

"Du solltest sie anrufen Colin, sie macht sich sicher riesige Sorgen…

"Ok…" antwortete Colin, der seine Taten von heute Nachmittag bereits bereute und froh war, dass ein Erwachsener hier war, dem er vertrauen konnte und der sein Gefühl von Einsamkeit verschwinden liess. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und schaute sich Ryan genauer an, wobei er bemerkte, dass der Erwachsene grauenhaft aussah. Seine Augen waren rot und ungewöhnlich dunkel, seine Haare zerzaust, seine Kleider zerknittert und sein Blick abwesend.

"Geht es dir gut Ryan?"

"Klar…. Mir geht's gut…." Antwortete Ryan, während er versuchte, einen Grund zu finden, hier schnellstmöglich abzuhauen. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen waren jetzt mit diesem Ort verbunden und er konnte den Gedanken nicht mehr ertragen, noch eine Minute länger als nötig hier zu verweilen.

"Tut mir leid Colin, aber ich muss gehen, es gibt Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss…. "

"Wie geht es deiner Frau?" fragte der Junge höflich, der das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass etwas passiert war, was Ryan den Rest gegeben hatte.

Plötzlich füllten sich Ryan's Augen mit Tränen und der Schmerz kam wieder zurück in sein Herz, sein Blick ängstigte Colin zu Tode.

"Sie…. Sie ist heute Nach gestorben…."

"Ich… es tut mir so leid…." Antwortete Colin schockiert, jetzt definitiv sicher, dass es Ryan überhaupt nicht gut ging. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Weg, den Erwachsenen an seiner Seite zu behalten, weshalb er sagte:

"Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht belasten… aber ich habe Angst vor meiner Mum… Würdest du… würdest du bei mir warten bis sie kommt?"

Ryan seufzte tief, immer noch auf der Such nach einer Ausrede, aber er konnte dem bittenden Blick des Jungen einfach nicht widerstehen.

"Ok, du rufst deine Mum an und ich sehe zu, dass ich irgendwo Kaffee auftreiben kann."

* * *

Marissa fuhr gerade die Strassen entlang, immer nach ihrem Sohn Ausschau haltend, als ihr Handy zu klingeln begann. 

"Cooper?"

"Mum? Hier ist Colin…"

"Colin! Gott sei Dank dir geht es gut, wo bist du?"

"Flipp nicht gleich aus Mum…. Ich bin im Krankenhaus…"

"Was! Oh mein Gott! Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, mir geht's toll, sie haben meinen Schnitt verarztet… könntest du mich bitten abholen?"

"Natürlich Schatz, ich werde in ein paar Minuten da sein!" antwortete Marissa, bevor sie das Gespräch beendete, ihren Wagen kehrte und Richtung Newport County Hospital fuhr.

Ein paar Minuten später erreichte sie das Gebäude, rannte hinein und ging auf die Empfangsdame zu, welche sie fragte:

"Ich suche meinen Sohn, Colin Cooper?"

"Tut mir leid, ich kann keinen Patienten mit dem Namen Colin Cooper finden" antwortete die Schwester, nachdem sie die Akten durchgesehen hatte.

"Er hat mich gerade angerufen, er ist 12… er hatte einen Schnitt in der Hand?" versuchte es Marissa nochmals.

"Oh, natürlich, der Junge ohne Identifikation…. Ihr Ehemann ist bereits bei ihm."

"Wer?" fragte das Model überrascht, keine Ahnung über wen die Schwester sprach.

"Ihr Ehemann. Es ist die zweite Türe auf der rechten Seite, den Gang runter."

Die Schwester drehte sich weg und begann, einige Papiere auszufüllen, vollständig das Model ignorierend, das sprachlos vor ihr stand.

Marissa begann langsam den Gang hinunterzugehen und nach dem Zimmer Ausschau zu halten, das ihr die Schwester genannt hatte. Als sie um die nächste Ecke lief erkannte sie sofort Ryan's Gestalt bei der Kaffeemaschine. Sie hatte ihn noch nie in solch schlechtem Zustand gesehen. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Schlaf, seine Kleider schauten aus, als ob er sie seit Tagen tragen würde. Marissa konnte genau sehen, dass er grosse seelische Schmerzen litt.

Ihre erste Reaktion war Panik. Wusste er etwas von Colin? Konnte sie an ihm vorbei schleichen, ohne dass er es merkte? Aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass er wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Frau oder seinem Sohn hier war. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Colin auf sie wartete und sie neugierig war, wer dieser „Ehemann" von ihr sein sollte, wusste sie sofort, dass Ryan sie im Moment mehr brauchte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn ok war, er hatte es ihr am Telefon gesagt, weshalb sie sich entschied, sich zuerst um seinen Vater zu kümmern. .

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, um sich hinter der Ecke zu verstecken, während sie nach ihrem Handy griff und die letzte Nummer wählte.

"Cohen?"

"Seth, ich habe Ryan gefunden. Er ist im Krankenhaus, er sieht schrecklich aus…" erzählte Marissa Ryan's Bruder in leiser Stimme.

"Ok, wir sind auf der anderen Seite der Stadt, aber wir werden in ca. 30 Minuten da sein, versuch, ihn da zu behalten, ok bye – oh, und Marissa, Danke…."

"Kein Problem" antwortete das Model und beendete das Gespräch.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug ging sie wieder um die Ecke herum und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie Ryan sagen sollte.

Sie näherte sich dem Erwachsenen, der seinen Rücken gegen sie gewendet hatte und sie deshalb nicht kommen sah. Seine ganze Postur sah nach Niederlage aus und das Herz des Models überfloss mit Liebe für den Mann, den sie einst besser gekannt hatte als sich selbst.

Sanft berührte sie seine Schulter und begrüsste ihn:

"Hey"

Ryan zuckte durch die unerwartete Berührung zusammen und verschüttete beinahe seinen Kaffee über die Kaffeemaschine, bevor er die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte und sich zu Marissa umdrehte.

"Hey…"

Sie schauten sich wortlos einige Sekunden an. Marissa musste sich enorm zusammenreissen, um nicht auf der Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen. Der dunkelblonde Mann vor ihr war völlig von der Rolle. Sie hatte noch nie solchen Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen, so viel Hoffnungslosigkeit und Einsamkeit. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen während sie sich vorstellte, wie sehr er seine Frau geliebt haben muss und wie einsam er sich jetzt fühlen musste.

Instinktiv streckte sie ihre Arme aus und zog ihn an sich, sanft seinen Rücken streichelnd.

"Es tut mir so leid… so unendlich leid… alles wird wieder gut… eines Tages, wird alles wieder gut sein" beruhigte sie ihn und versuchte, all ihr Unterstützung und Liebe für ihn auszudrücken.

Ryan war offensichtlich dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit, er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille, hielt sie dicht an sich gepresst, sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter. Sie blieben eine Weile in dieser Position, wortlos Kräfte sammelnd.

Schliesslich liess Ryan sie gehen und murmelte: "Mein Kaffee wird kalt…"

Er setzte sich mit einem Seufzer auf den Stuhl neben der Maschine und nahm einen Schluck von seinen Kaffee, während er versuchte, ihr nicht zu zeigen wie glücklich und erleichtert er war, dass sie hier war.

Marissa setzte sich neben ihn, nicht sicher, ob er bereit war, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

"Du hast es gehört?"

"Ja, Seth hat es mir gesagt… es tut mir so leid… Kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

"Die Zeit zurück drehen…" lächelte er traurig, ihrem Blick ausweichend, besorgt, dass sie vielleicht herausfinden würde, was er am Nachmittag tun wollte.

"Ich vermisse sie so sehr… sie ist immer für mich da gewesen… und mein Sohn… du weißt, wie sehr ich mir immer einen Sohn gewünschte habe und jetzt… sind die Chancen zu Nichte… für immer…"

Marissa schluckte leicht, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während ihr Kopf die Möglichkeiten abwog. Sollte sie ihm erzählten, dass er bereits einen Sohn hatte? Würde es zu viel für ihn sein? Würde er sie selbst und seinen Sohn abweisen, weil sie es ihm nicht früher gesagt hatte? Er musste zuerst trauern, entschied sie, es war noch genug Zeit, es ihm zu sagen, jetzt, da sie zurück war.

"Wenn du reden möchtest…. Du weißt wo du mich finden kannst…." Sagte sie stattdessen.

"Ja… Ich meine… nein… weiss ich nicht… wirst du da sein?"

"Tut mir leid… was?" entgegnete Marissa verwirrte, keine Ahnung worüber er sprach.

"Es gab Zeiten, wo ich dich gebraucht hätte… dringend gebraucht… aber du warst nicht da…."

"Oh… das…." Antwortete das Model unbehaglich.

Sie drehte sich herum, um ihrer Teenage-Liebe direkt in die Augen zu sehen, bevor sie sagte:

"Ich verspreche Ryan, ich werde immer für dich da sein… die Zeit des Versteckens und des dich aus meinem Leben Ausschliessens ist vorbei, ich will…. Dass es zwischen uns funktioniert…. Wenigstens als Freunde…."

Ryan's Augen drückten Dankbarkeit aus und eine verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass er ihr dieses Mal glauben konnte, dass sie wirklich wieder hier war. Er konnte es jetzt noch nicht zugeben, aber er wusste, dass wenn es in seiner Zukunft eine Frau geben würde, würde das Marissa sein oder keine. Er wusste, dass er niemals wieder eine Frau so lieben konnte, nie wieder eine solche Verbindung zu einer Frau spüren konnte, wie zum Model neben ihm, das ihm versprach, dass sie ihn niemals wieder verlassen würde. Aber konnte er ihr vertrauen? Konnte er wirklich wieder einer Frau vertrauen, nach dem, was er durchgemacht hatte mit den Frauen, die er in sein Leben, sein Herz gelassen hatte?

Ryan wusste es nicht, aber was er im Moment wusste war, dass er glücklich war, neben seiner Teenager-Liebe zu sitzen und die gleichen Gefühle zu erfahren, die er von damals kannte, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte, die Schmetterlinge im Bauch, der beschleunigte Herzschlag... Zwar fühlte er sich ein bisschen schuldig, dass er bereits an Liebe denken konnte, nachdem seine Frau noch keinen Tag lang tot war, aber er wusste, dass Bernadette es verstanden hätte, dass sie es sowieso gewusste hatte. Sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt, aber in seinem Herzen war er sicher, dass sie nicht von ihm erwartet hatte, für immer Wittwer zu bleiben, nicht für ihn und definitiv nicht für Alyssa. Indem sie Marissa in ihr Heim eingeladen hatte, als sie wusste, dass sie sterben würde, hatte sie die geschlossene Türe zwischen ihnen zwei geöffnet und ihnen die Chance gegeben, sich auszusprechen, sich zu entschuldigen für die Dinge, die sie gesagt und getan hatten, sich wieder zu versöhnen. Vielleicht war dies nicht das Ende, sondern der Beginn eines Lebens, das vor 12 Jahren hätte beginnen sollen…

**Feedback pretty please? ;-)**


	17. Kapitel 17

**Discl. wie immer... **

**A/N: Hatte Kapitel 11 vergessen einzufügen, sorry! Habe das jetzt nachgeholt, hat sich deshalb alles nach hinten verschoben...**

**Chapter 17**

Nachdem Colin seine Mutter angerufen hatte, sass er wie auf Kohlen, während er darauf wartete, dass Ryan zurück kam. Obwohl er Ryan erst ein paar Tage kannte, hatte er sofort die Sorge in Seth's Stimme wahrgenommen, als der Erwachsene über seinen Bruder sprach, und die Art, wie Ryan ihn heute angesehen hatte, liess Colin das Schlimmste fürchten. Er hatte bereits schreckliche Dinge in seinem jungen Leben gesehen, drogenabhängige Models, ausgebrannte Designer und überarbeitete Agenten, weshalb er den Blick in Ryan's Augen sofort erkannte. Als der Architekt nach 15 Minuten immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, wurde der Junge unruhig und befürchtete, dass Ryan abgehauen war. Er griff nach seinen Kleider und zog sich langsam an, was mit einer eingebundenen Hand gar nicht so einfach zu bewerkstelligen war.

Danach zog er den Vorhang weg und versuchte, den Erwachsenen unter den anderen Personen im Raum auszumachen, aber offenbar war er nicht hier. Colin entschied, dass seine Mum wahrscheinlich in den nächsten 10 Minuten noch nicht eintreffen würde, weshalb er sein Zimmer verliess und sich umsah, in der Hoffnung, herauszufinden, wo die Kaffeemaschine stand.

Er musste wohl sehr verloren ausgesehen haben, denn eine Schwester kam sofort auf ihn zu und fragte:

"Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Ja, ich suche die Kaffeemaschine?"

Die Frau hob misstrauisch ihre Augenbraue und sagte:

"Bist du nicht etwas zu jung für Kaffee?"

"Ich suche… einen Freund, er wollte einen Kaffee holen gehen" antwortete Colin etwas genervt, er haste es, wenn sich fremde Leute so überfürsorglich in sein Leben einmischten.

"Oh, ok… Geh den Gang hinunter, dann links und du wirst sie sehen" entgegnete die Schwester, bevor sie ihn anlächelte und wegging.

Colin nickte dankbar und begann, den Flur hinunter zu laufen. Er ging um die Ecke und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er seine Mum und Ryan entdeckte, die nebeneinander sassen und mit leisen Stimmen miteinander sprachen. Sein Herz begann sofort zu klopfen und er war sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, ob er glücklich war, dass seine Mutter nun seinen neuen besten Freund kennen gelernt hatte. Langsam ging er auf die zwei Erwachsenen zu und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, herauszufinden, was er überhaupt sagen wollte.

"Mum…."

Als sie Colins Stimme hörten, zuckten Ryan und Marissa zusammen und sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf.

"Colin" riefen beide aus, überrascht, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Bett war.

"Mum!" schrie dann Ryan geschockt, als er realisierte, was Colin gesagt hatte und schaute zwischen Marissa und Colin hin und her.

"Ja, Ryan, Marissa Cooper ist meine Mum….du kennst sie wahrscheinlich aus dem Fernsehen" erklärte Colin, da Marissa überhaupt nichts sagte und er nicht verstand, warum die zwei Erwachsenen geredet hatten. Marissa, zuerst etwas verwirrt darüber, dass Ryan Colin kannte, wurde sofort bewusst, was hier gerade passierte, ihre Gedanken rasten und sie wusste, dass ihr Geheimnis jetzt raus war und alles was sie noch tun konnte war, zu verhindern, dass Ryan völlig ausflippte.

Ryan sagte überhaupt nichts sondern schaute direkt in Marissa's Augen, seine eigenen Augen im Schock weit geöffnet, sein Verstand bemüht, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Als er den schuldbewussten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, die Angst in ihren Augen sah, dazu das Alter von Colin ausrechnete und mit den Jahren, in denen sie getrennt waren, verglich, sank die Erkenntnis langsam in sein Gehirn, sein Mund wurde trocken. Ryan drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu Colin und erkannte endlich, vor was sich sein Verstand bis jetzt gesperrt hatte, was er vielleicht nicht hatte sehen sollen: die leuchtenden blauen Augen, die dunkelblonden Haare, die Art wie Colin sprach…..

Marissa nahm wortlos Ryan's Hand, im verzweifelten Versuch, ihn davon abzuhalten wegzurennen, ihre Augen baten ihn, ihr zu vergeben, sie erklären zu lassen.

"Es tut mir leid Ryan…"

"Was tut dir leid Mum?" fragte Colin schliesslich und schaute zu den zwei Erwachsenen hoch, er verstand immer noch nicht, was hier vorging.

"Aber wie … Warum… mein Gott…." stammelte Ryan und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, trat einen Schritt zurücktrat und zog Marissa mit einem verletzen Blick seine Hand weg, bevor er sich schwer auf den Stuhl fallen liess und seinen Kopf in seinen Händen vergrub.

"Was ist hier los Mum?" fragte Colin ängstlich.

Marissa setzte sich neben Ryan auf einen Stuhl und zog ihren Sohn an sich, umarmte ihn zärtlich und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen Kopf, während er sich auf ihren Schoss setzte. Für ein paar Sekunden kämpfte sie mit dem Gewicht des Jungen, bevor sie ihren Kopf zu Ryan drehte um zu sehen, ob er bereit war zu hören, was sie ihrem Sohn sagen musste. Als Ryan nicht aufsah, drehte sie ihren Kopf zurück zu ihrem Sohn und fragte ihn:

"Schatz… woher kennst du Ryan?"

"Wir haben uns am Pier getroffen… etwa vor einer Woche… er hat mir mit ein paar blöden Jungs geholfen…"

Colin schaute zu Ryan hinüber und versuchte herauszufinden, was mit seine Freund los war. Der Kopf des Erwachsenen blieb in seinen Händen vergraben, die erschöpfte Haltung und die tiefen Atemstösse flössten dem Jungen Angst ein.

"Und?"

Colin wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Mutter zu und fuhr fort:

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihn immer anrufen konnte, wenn ich reden möchte… er ist ein sehr guter Freund Mum… wir haben nur geredet… und er hat mich Seth vorgestellt… Was ist hier los?"

"Liebling… Erinnerst du dich, wie du mich all diese Jahre nach deinem Vater gefragt hast?"

"Ja?" antwortete der Junge und schluckte schwer, zu nervös, irgendetwas anderes zu sagen, da er spürte, dass seine Mum ihm endlich die Information geben würde, auf die er all diese Jahre gewartet hatte.

"Na ja… es ist Ryan Schatz…. Ryan ist dein Dad…"

Der schockiert und verletzte Ausdruck in Colin's Augen sagten Marissa alles. Er sprang von ihrem Schoss herunter, trat einige Schritte von den Erwachsenen zurück und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

"Ich dachte… Ich dachte wirklich du bist mein Freund" schrie er schliesslich Ryan zu, der aufgrund dieses Ausbruchs des dunkelblonden Jungen den Kopf hob, seinen Augen voller Schmerz und unvergossenen Tränen.

"Wie konntest du mir das antun? Nach dem ich dir erzählt habe, wie ich mich ohne Vater fühle?" fuhr Colin fort, seine zusammengekniffenen Augen auf seine Eltern gerichtet, welche ihn belogen hatten, seit er geboren war.

"Ich wusste es nicht… du musst mir glauben Colin, ich wusste es nicht…." gelang es Ryan seinem Sohn zu sagen, während er ihn flehend ansah, mit seinen Augen um Entschuldigung bittend, Entschuldigung dafür, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er die Hinweise, die offen vor ihm lagen, ignoriert hatte.

"Ich glaube dir nicht! Du bist genau wie alle anderen Männer, mit denen Mum ausgegangen ist, nutzlos! Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass du mein Vater bist, aber jetzt bin ich nicht mehr sicher, ob ich dich überhaupt jemals wieder sehen will…." beendete der Junge seine Worttirade in bitterem Ton, bevor er sich umdrehte und wegrannte.

Die zwei Erwachsenen sprangen von ihren Stühlen hoch und folgten ihm augenblicklich, aber als sie um die nächste Ecke rannten, war er bereits verschwunden.

Ryan schaute Marissa, die neben ihm stand, an und seufzte, nicht sicher, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Das Model warf ihm einen verunsicherten Blick zu und bemerkte die Verwirrung und Zurückhaltung in seinen Augen. Sofort fühlte sie sich schuldig, dass sie ihn in diese schwierige Situation brachte, gerade jetzt, wo sein Leben schon genug schwer war.

Beide Erwachsenen zuckten zusammen als das Handy von Marissa plötzlich lautstark in ihrer Tasche zu klingeln begann.

"Seth?" antwortete das Model hastig.

"Vermisst du jemanden?"

"Du hast Colin gefunden?"

"Du hast Ryan gefunden?"

"Ja… er weiss es…"

"Tja, das habe ich mir eigentlich gedacht, ab dem Strom von Worten, die dem Mund deines Sohnes entsprangen, natürlich unterbrochen mit wunderschönen Fluchwörtern, als ich ihn abfing" Seth grinste.

"Hör zu, du sprichst mit Ryan während ich versuche, mit Colin zu reden, wahrscheinlich traut er mir im Moment mehr als euch zwei" fuhr der Graphic Artist fort, für einmal die Stimme der Vernunft.

"Ok, das ist wahrscheinlich das Beste, ich ruf dich an"

"Sicher, pass gut auf ihn auf, er ist wirklich durcheinander, ok?" sagte Seth besorgt, bevor er das Gespräch beendete.

* * *

Als Seth sich umdrehte und den Blick eines wütenden Colins und eines schockierten Sandy auf sich ruhen sah, entschied er, die ganze Gruppe in die Cafeteria zu führen, wo er seinen Dad bat, etwas zu trinken zu besorgen.

Er platzierte den wütenden Jungen an einem Tisch, setzte er sich gegenüber nieder und schaute Colin fragend an.

"Du hast es gewusst, nicht wahr?" fragte Ryan's Sohn mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Ja… seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe… was eigentlich gestern war…. Unglaublich was in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert ist…."

Seth's Stimme war bitter, Traurigkeit in seinen Augen erkennbar.

"Tut mir leid wegen Ryan's Frau…"

"Sag das nicht mir… sag es Ryan… er hat auch seinen Sohn verloren, weißt du?" antwortete Seth seinem neuen Neffen und schaute ihn streng an.

Colin ignorierte den anschuldigenden und belehrenden Unterton in Seth's Stimme und fragte:

"Warum hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?"

Seth realisierte, dass Colin langsam seine Wut überwand und versuchte, die Situation seines Vaters und die getroffenen Entscheidungen zu verstehen.

"Weil er mein Bruder ist… und Brüder passen aufeinander auf… Mit einer sterbenden Frau, einem Baby, dass auf die Welt kommen sollte und dem Ausblick, bald Wittwer und allein erziehender Vater zu werden, war mehr Ärger das Letzte, das Ryan gebrauchen konnte. Ich weiss, dass du kein Ärgernis bist, du bist wirklich ein toller Junge und er mag dich sehr. Aber die ganze Geschichte mit deiner Mutter ist noch genau so verwirrend wie sie immer gewesen ist. Nur die Götter verstehen ihre Beziehung" seufzte Seth und erinnerte sich an die vergangenen Tage, als der Aussenseiter mit der Ballkönigin zusammengekommen war.

Seine Gedanken wurden von Sandy unterbrochen, der eine Cola vor ihnen platzierte und sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte.

"Sohn, irgendjemand muss mir erzählten, was hier vor sich geht" forderte Sandy und schaute zuerst Seth, dann Colin eindringlich an.

"Colin, das ist mein Vater, Sandy Cohen… Dad, das ist Marissa's Sohn Colin" sagte Seth, wobei er extra den spassigen Teil ausliess und sich fragte, ob es Sandy von alleine herausfinden würde.

Der Anwalt warf seinem Sohn einen überraschten Blick zu bevor er die Hand des Jungen schüttelte und ihn kurz anlächelte. Erst als Colin seinen Mund öffnete und sagte "Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Cohen" wurden Sandy's Augen weit und sein Blick schweifte zu seinem Sohn zurück.

"Du machst Witze…."

"Nein, tut mir leid… unglaublich, nicht wahr! Stell dir vor, dass Ryan Colin zufälligerweise getroffen hat, dass sie Freunde geworden sind, stundenlang geredet haben, dass Ryan ihn sogar mir vorgestellt hat, aber die ganze Zeit keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging…"

"Und ich dachte immer, er wäre der Clevere von euch zwei" grinste Sandy, der Tradition der Cohen's folgend, unangebrachte Scherze in dramatischen Momenten fallen zu lassen.

* * *

Nachdem sie das Gespräch mit Seth beendet hatte, drehte sich Marissa herum und schaute ihren Ex-Freund an, der gegen die Wand gelehnt ihrer Diskussion gefolgt war, durch die letzten Ereignisse völlig aus der Fassung gebracht, nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun oder sagen sollte.

"Reden?" fragte Marissa vorsichtig und hoffte, dass er sich nicht einfach umdrehen und weglaufen würde, wie es ihr Sohn vor einigen Minuten gemacht hatte.

"Du redest … Ich höre zu…" nickte Ryan und führte sie aus dem Krankenhaus, im verzweifelten Versuch, den deprimierenden Geruch und die kranken Leute hinter sich zu lassen, bevor er einen tiefen Zug der frischen Luft einatmete und so versuchte, die schlechten Erinnerungen der letzten zwei Tage von sich abzuschütteln.

Sie wanderten zum Nahe gelegenen Park und setzten sich auf eine Bank, während sie sich mit den Ereignisse der letzten Minuten beschäftigten und realisierten, dass sich ihre Beziehung, wie so oft zuvor, innerhalb von einer Sekunde wieder grundlegend geändert hatte.

Marissa's Gedanken rasten, sie wog Ideen ab und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie dem Vater ihres einzigen Kindes, der vor allem aber auch die Liebe ihres Lebens war, sagen sollte.

"Ich habe in meinem Leben viele Fehler gemacht Ryan" begann Marissa schliesslich und schaute dem Architekten direkt in die Augen.

"Aber Colin zu bekommen war definitive die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens. Er ist solch ein guter Junge, mein bester Freund, intelligent, clever… und hat so viel Ähnlichkeit mit dir…."

Als Ryan nicht reagierte, sondern weiterhin den Baum vor sich anstarrte, fuhr Marissa fort, ihre Stimme wurde leiser und sie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern.

"Als ich bemerkte, dass ich schwanger war, hatten wir uns bereits einige Wochen getrennt. Ich wusste, wenn du es erfahren würdest, würdest du dich entscheiden, mich zu unterstützen, genau so wie du es mit Theresa machen wolltest. Aber ich wollte deine Hilfe nicht… Ich wollte nicht, dass wir so enden wie du und Theresa. Du wärst nur wegen dem Baby bei mir geblieben, aber ich wollte, dass du bei mir beleibst, weil wir uns lieben…."

Bei diesen Worten drehte Ryan seinen Kopf und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, um herauszufinden, warum sie die Gegenwartsform gebrauchte. Marissa hielt seinen Blick und zeigte ihm, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Der Moment war nur sehr kurz, aber das Model konnte schwören, dass sie Hoffnung in den dunklen, leeren Augen von Ryan hatte aufblitzen sehen.

"Als Summer mir erzählte, dass du heiraten würdest, wollte ich dir alles erzählen, dir mitteilen, dass du einen Sohn hast, dir meine Gefühle gestehen. Aber ich wusste, dass du es mir nie verziehen hättest, dass ich es nicht früher erzählte hatte…. und dass ich schon wieder dein Leben durcheinander brachte. Du hättest wahrscheinlich wieder das Gefühl gehabt, mich retten zu müssen… Aber ich musste nicht gerettet werden Ryan, alles was ich brauchte und wollte während all diesen Jahren, seit dem Tag, an dem ich dich auf Sandy's Auffahrt kennen gelernt habe, war deine Liebe…"

Marissa konnte Ryan schlucken sehen, bevor er aufsprang und begann, zwischen der Bank und dem Baum, den er angestarrt hatte, auf und ab zu gehen.

"Wir hatten schon immer das schlechteste Timing…" murmelte der Architekt schliesslich, hob zurückhaltend seinen Kopf und war dem Model einen kurzen Blick zu. ¨

"Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie ich so blind sein konnte…"

"Du hattest keine Ahnung…. und du hattest andere Sorgen…. Sei nicht so hart zu dir selber Ryan" tröstete Marissa ihn sanft, sie wusste, dass er sich deshalb Vorwürfe machte.

"Wir hatten von Anfang an diese Verbindung… als ob wir unbewusst wussten, dass wir verwandt sind… er IST ein guter Junge… er ist der Sohn, den ich immer wollte…. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt…"

Ryan stoppte und schaute das Model eindringlich an.

"Der Punkt ist, dass mein Sohn gestorben ist… dass meine Frau gestorben ist… dass ich eine Tochter habe, um die ich mich kümmern muss… eine Ex-Freundin die behauptet, dass sie mich immer noch liebt… und jetzt plötzlich noch einen Sohn, der enttäuscht ist und mich wahrscheinlich hasst, weil ich die ersten 12 Jahre seines Lebens verpasst habe… Ich kann nicht mehr atmen Marissa, mein Kopf dreht sich und ehrlich gesagt, alles was ich im Moment möchte ist eine schnelle Lösung, um Frieden in meinen Verstand und mein Herz zu bringen…."

* * *

**also, die Deutschen Kapitel sind jetzt bei den Englischen angelangt, weshalb es noch einige Zeit gehen könnte, bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, ist nämlich noch nicht geschrieben...**

**keep in mind... a happy writer ist ein schneller writer, deshalb... Feedback bitte?**


	18. Kapitel 18

**Ok, das ganze Gejammer hin oder her, ich habe mich zusammengerissen und ein ganz neues Kapitel geschrieben, das ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten möchte!**

**Vielen Dank für das tolle Feedback an Tinkerbell, DasTrio, Iceman, Babyblue2210 und Maynooth.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

"Das meinst du nicht ernst, Ryan?" fragte Marissa streng, nach dem sie nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens realisiert hatte, über was der Mann vor ihr sprach.

"Ich dachte genau du würdest mich verstehen…."

"Ja, ich verstehe den Drang, den Schmerz betäuben zu wollen, aber du kannst mich und die Schmerzmittel in Tijuana nicht mit deinem Gedanken an eine Flucht vergleichen, du hast eine Tochter zu Hause, die dich braucht!"

"Sie hat es bei den Cohens sowieso besser…" fauchte der Erwachsene, während sein Hirn bereits nach einem Weg suchte, dieser Diskussion zu entgehen.

Marissa schnappte nur kurz nach Luft und konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte.

"Wenn ich bei den Cohens irgendetwas gelernt habe, dann doch, das Familie nicht auf das Blut reduziert werden kann, es geht darum, wo das Herz ist… Alyssa hasst mich Marissa, ich bin ein schrecklicher Vater -"

"Ja das bist du!" unterbrach Marissa aufgebracht.

"Wenn du es wirklich in Betracht ziehst, deine Tochter zu verlassen, nach allem, was passiert ist, bist du wirklich ein schrecklicher Vater!"

Ryan schaute sie nur sprachlos an, geschockt über ihre Worte. Sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er ein Verlierer ist, war viel einfacher, als es wirklich von jemand anderem zu hören, bemerkte er.

"Ryan, Alyssa braucht dich jetzt mehr als je zuvor! Vor allem du solltest verstehen was es heisst, von seinen eigenen Eltern verlassen zu werden. Willst du ihr das wirklich antun? Ich glaube nicht… Alyssa braucht dich, Colin braucht dich, wenn du dich entscheidest, in als deinen Sohn zu akzeptieren und ich brauche dich…. Falls das noch etwas für dich bedeutet…"

Marissa gab sich grosse Mühe, Ryan etwas Vernunft einzureden, immer in der Angst, dass er wirklich darüber nachdachte, diese Welt und all seine Probleme hinter sich zu lassen, was allerdings sehr un-Ryan-haft war. Sie realisierte, dass die Ereignisse der letzten paar Tage ihn wohl mehr getroffen hatten, als sie sich je vorgestellt hatten. Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie versuchte herauszufinden, was sie sagen, musste um ihm erkennen zu lassen, was er wegwarf, ihr ganzer Verstand war darauf fokussiert, den Auslöser zu finden, der den alten Ryan Atwood wieder zurück ins Leben holte.

"Aber wie Marissa, wie kann ich nur daran denken weiter zu leben, mit nichts mehr in meinem Leben ausser meiner Tochter, welche, da bin ich sicher, eine lebenslange Neurose von dieser Tragödie davontragen wird… mit einem Sohn" –

"Nicht EINEM Sohn, Ryan… DEINEM Sohn" unterbrach ihn Marissa sanft.

"Meinem Sohn…" wiederholte der Architekt mit leiser Stimme.

"Woher weißt du, dass er mich nicht hasst?"

"Weil ein Dad und eine Familie alles ist, was ich je wollte…" sagte Colin plötzlich und trat auf die zwei Erwachsenen zu, erschrak sie durch sein unvermutetes Auftauchen.

Ryan blieb ruhig, nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte und starrte den Jungen vor sich nur an, dessen Augen glücklich leuchteten.

"Und weil Familie alles ist, was zählt, nicht?" lächelte Colin schüchtern, bevor er seinem Vater vorsichtig einen kleinen Stoss in die Seite gab, nicht sicher, ob der Erwachsene damit einverstanden war.

Da war er wieder, der eine Satz, den Ryan immer wieder zu sich selbst gesagt, aber nie wirklich geglaubt hatte. Jeder schien ihm in letzter Zeit zu erklären, dass die Familie alles war, das zählte, aber wie konnte er nur zustimmen? Seine Familie war eine verdammte Katastrophe, sein Vater war im Gefängnis gestorben, seine Mutter hatte ihn nie wirklich geliebt oder respektiert, wollte seine Familie zerstören und alles, was er in seinem Leben aufgebaut hatte… Sein Bruder erschossen von der einen Frau, die er von jenem Tag an geliebt hatte, als ihn sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut verlassen hatte…

Aber als er den Jungen ansah, der einige Schritte vor ihm stand, seine Reaktionen beobachtete, die Angst in seinen Augen erkannte, Angst davor, dass sein eigener Vater ihn wegstossen, ihn alleine lassen könnte, unfähig, ihn in seinem Leben zu akzeptieren, brach Ryan das Herz.

Wie konnte er auch nur darüber nachdenken, SEINEN eigenen Sohn abzuweisen? Ihn zu enttäuschen, wo er doch genau so von seiner eigenen Familie enttäuscht worden war? Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, dass er seine Kinder niemals im Stich lassen würde? Dass er immer für sie da sein würde, was auch immer kommen mag? Hatte er sich selbst nicht versprochen, nicht so zu werden wie seine biologischen Eltern? Wie konnte er das nur vergessen…?

Ryan realisierte, dass er sich zusammenreissen, dass er sein Leben weiterführen musste, weil in dem Moment, als er Vater geworden war, hatte sein eigenes Leben an Bedeutung verloren, alles was noch zählte, war des Leben seiner Kinder, ihr Glück, ihr Erfolg. Sie lebten von und für seine Liebe, eine Liebe, die selbstverständlich sein sollte."

Ryan öffnete wortlos seine Arme und zog seinen Sohn an sich, hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn an sich, während Tränen seine Wangen hinabrollten. Es brauchte keine Worte, alle drei wussten, dass dies der frische Start war, auf den sie alle gehofft hatten, die Verbindung ihrer jetzt vereinten Familie, der Punkt, an dem sie zusammen begannen, ihre Wunden zu heilen und zu versuchen, ihre Ängste zu überwinden und ihr heimlichen Träume zu erfüllen.

"Bist du bereit, deine Schwester zu treffen?" fragte Ryan schliesslich, setzte Colin wieder auf den Boden und kniete sich hin, um auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Sohn zu sein, bevor er die Tränen wegwischte, die über das Gesicht des Jungen liefen.

Colin griff nach der Hand seiner Mutter und drückte sie kurz, um ihr zu zeigen, dass dies der Moment war, auf den er sein Leben lang gewartet hatte, aber dass er sie nicht vergessen hatte.

Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu seinem Vater und nickte, unfähig das eine Lächeln zu unterdrücken, welches seit seiner Geburt darauf gewartet hatte, endlich an die Oberfläche treten zu dürfen.

* * *

Colin erklärte Ryan und Marissa, dass Seth und Sandy bereits zu Ryan's Villa gefahren waren, in der Annahme, dass sie alles regeln und ihnen dann nach Hause folgen würden.

Marissa hatte entschieden, dass sie alle heimfahren würde, da sie wusste, wie instabil Ryan's Zustand wahrscheinlich war und ihm keine Gelegenheit geben wollte, wieder alleine zu sein, wo seine Gefühle und Ängste zurückkehren könnten.

Niemand sprach auf dem Weg nach Hause, jeder war nervös über das bevorstehende Zusammentreffen, keiner sicher, was genau passieren würde und wie die Familie und speziell Alyssa reagieren würden.

Als sie bei der Atwood Villa ankamen, stiegen alle wortlos aus dem Auto, starrten das eindrucksvolle Gebäude an und wussten, dass dies der Punkt war, an dem sich entschied, ob sich ihr Leben zum Guten oder zum Schlechten wenden würde….

Bevor einer von ihnen den ersten Schritt auf das Haus zu machen konnte, wurde die Türe aufgerissen und ein 11 Jahre altes, dunkelblondes Mädchen kam herausgestürmt, ihr Gesicht tränenüberströmt.

"Daddy!"

Ryan öffnete seine Arme und fing seine Tochter auf, als sie in seine Arme gerannt kam, drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, während Schluchzer aus ihrem Mund drangen. Er hob sie sanft auf, küsste ihre Haare und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt.

"Hey Mäuschen…"

Plötzlich begann das Mädchen, ihren Vater zu schlagen, ihre kleinen Fäuste trommelten auf seine muskulöse Brust ein.

"Wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" schrie sie unter Tränen.  
"Tut mir leid Schatz… tut mir wirklich leid…" beruhigte Ryan sie nur, er wusste, dass seine Tochter zuerst ihre Wut los werden musste, bevor sie mit ihm darüber reden konnte. Er vermutete, dass dies eine weitere Sache war, die er ihr unbewusste gelehrt hatte.

Ryan trug seine aufgebrachte aber erleichterte Tochter über die Treppen ins Haus und bedeutete Marissa und Colin, ihnen zu folgen. Im Wohnzimmer sassen Kirsten und Sandy nebeneinander auf einer Couch, Kirsten's Augen rot und geschwollen. Seth hielt Cassandra, während Summer Benjamin auf ihrem Schoss hatte, beide sahen extreme müde und erschöpft aus. Ryan fühlte sich sofort schuldig, dass er alle in diesen Schlamassel hineingezogen hatte.

Marissa schloss die Türe hinter sich und stiess ihren Sohn sanft ins Wohnzimmer, während sie nervös seine Haare zerzauste, unsicher, ob sie in der einen Familie, welche sie immer für ihre Stärke und ihren Zusammenhalt bewundert hatte, willkommen waren.

"Marissa, warum setzt ihr zwei euch nicht für eine Weile, ich muss zuerst mit Alyssa alleine sprechen" sagte Ryan dem Model und seinem Sohn, gab ihnen ein kurzes, aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er seine Tochter in sein Schlafzimmer trug.

* * *

Ryan hatte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause überlegt, dass er Alyssa nicht erzählen würde, was am Nachmittag passiert war, was er gefühlt hatte und was er beinahe getan hätte. Der Architekt wusste, dass er sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren musste, seiner Frau Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Danach musste er an der Beziehung zu seinem Sohn arbeiten. Er wusste nicht, ob sie jemals alle eine glückliche Familie sein würden, aber er musste wenigstens ein guter Vater für Alyssa und Colin sein.

Ryan platzierte seine Tochter auf dem Bett, welches er die letzten Jahre mit Bernadette geteilt hatte, bevor er sich neben das Mädchen hinsetzte, ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick ausweichend.

"Was ist aus deinem Versprechen geworden, mich niemals zu verlassen?" wollte Alyssa schliesslich wissen, ihre Stimme voller Schmerz und Verwirrung.

"Mäuschen, es tut mir leid, ok? Aber genau wie du, musste ich einige Zeit für mich sein, um über alles nachzudenken, um mir über unsere Zukunft klar zu werden. Es ist eine schwierige Zeit und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, verstehst du das nicht?"

"Sicher verstehe ich das, Daddy! Aber du bist einfach gegangen! Als ich aus meinem Zimmer kam, habe ich mich gefühlt, als ob ich alleine auf der Welt bin…."

"Oh Schatz, es tut mir leid… Und ich verspreche dir hier und jetzt, dass ich dich niemals wieder alleine lassen werde, ohne dir zu sagen, wohin ich gehe, ok?" Ryan's Stimme versagte und er umarmte seine Tochter, während ihm klar wurde, was er beinahe getan hätte und er versuchte, die Bilder der Klippen aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Alyssa hielt ihren Vater fest, genoss seine Nähe, sein spezieller Duft in ihrer Nase, ganz einfach zu wissen, dass er wieder da war und sie nie wieder verlassen würde. Wenigstens war es das, was sie im Moment glauben wollte, im Versuch, ihre Ängste und das Gefühl der Einsamkeit zu überwinden und einfach zu glauben, dass alles wieder gut wird.

"Also… es gibt etwas, worüber wir reden müssen" sagte Ryan seiner Tochter schliesslich, während er sich aus der Umarmung löste, sie intensive anschaute und versuchte herauszufinden, ob sie bereit war, von ihrer neuen Familie zu hören, obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Weg gab, es ihr nicht zu sagen.

"Ja?"

"Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass du dir immer einen Bruder gewünscht hast?"

Tränen füllten Alyssa's Augen, als sie sich an den kleinen Körper ihres Bruders im Krankenhausbettchen erinnerte. Ryan zog sie an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er wusste, dass sie Zeit brauchte, um über den Verlust hinwegzukommen und dass es gut für sie war, zu weinen. Schliesslich war sie immer noch ein kleines Mädchen.

Als Alyssa schliesslich ihre Tränen wegwischte, kurz nickte und ihn dankbar ansah, fuhr er vorsichtig fort:

"Du weisst, dass ich deine Mummy immer in Erinnerung behalten und immer lieben werde, das weisst du doch, oder?"

Das dunkelblonde Mädchen warf ihrem Vater einen überraschten und neugierigen Blick zu, nickte traurig und wartete, bis er ihr endlich sagte, was hier los war.  
"Also… heute habe ich etwas erfahren, dass wahrscheinlich unser Leben etwas verändern wird…. Du hast Marissa ja schon kennen gelernt, nicht?"

Er wartete nicht auf die Antwort seiner Tochter, sondern erzählte weiter:

"Na ja, Marissa war einmal meine Freundin, vor langer, langer Zeit. Ich weiss, wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, aber es war ein bisschen ein heikler Punkt in der Beziehung von Mummy und mir, auf jeden Fall waren wir vor 13 Jahren wahrscheinlich das kompliziertest Paar in Newport. Ich liebte Marissa wirklich und war sicher, dass ich mein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbringen würde. Aber dann machte Marissa mit mir Schluss und zog nach New York, um Model zu werden. Was ich bis heute allerdings nicht gewusst habe war, dass sie, als sie ging, schwanger war."

Ryan stoppte und beobachtete die Reaktion seines kleinen Mädchens sorgfältig. Alyssa brauchte einige Sekunden, um darüber nachzudenken, bevor sich ihre Augen weiteten, sie ihn nervös anschaute und fragte:

"Heisst das, dass... dass du einen Sohn mit ihr hast? Dass…. Dass ich einen Bruder habe?"

Der Architekt nickte, nicht sicher, ob Alyssa's Tonfall Verwirrung, Fröhlichkeit oder Wut ausdrückte. Schweigen folgte, bis seine Tochter herausplatzte:

"Wirst du Marissa heiraten?"

"NEIN! Ich meine… Ich weiss nicht… Wir sind so viele Jahre auseinander gewesen, es ist alles ziemlich kompliziert… Aber ich will für Colin ein Vater sein, verstehst du das? Es wäre grossartig, wenn ihre zwei euch verstehen würdet, er hat sich immer eine Familie gewünscht. Aber wir werden dich zu nichts zwingen, dass du nicht willst, ok?"

"Ok…."

"Also… willst du ihn kennen lernen?"

Alyssa nickte nervös und schluckte, unfähig zu sprechen, da sich ein Kloss in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Ryan streckte seine Hand aus und sie ergriff sie dankbar, bevor sie vom Bett sprang und ihrem Vater ins Wohnzimmer folgte, abwechselnd nervös, neugierig und traurig.

* * *

"Colin, Marissa, warum setzt ihr euch nicht zu uns" sagte Seth zu den zwei verloren wirkenden Figuren und winkte ihnen, sich zur Familie zu gesellen.

"Ok, Colin – das ist Kirsten – Sandy kennst du ja schon… links von mir ist meine Frau Summer, meine Tochter Cassandra und mein Sohn Benjamin" stellte der Graphic Artist dem Jungen vor, bevor er mit Colin die Faust zusammenstiess und ihm bedeutete, sich neben Cassandra zu setzen.

Dann trat er einen Schritt auf Marissa zu und streckte ihr die Hand aus, da er heute nur am Telefon mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Das Model grinste leicht, bevor sie seine Hand weg schlug und ihre Arme um einen überraschten Seth schlang.

Verlegen durch ihre eigene Handlung und die komische Situation, die sie verschuldete, liess sich Marissa auf die Couch neben Summer plumpsen, seufzte tief und drehte dann ihren Kopf zu ihrer besten Freundin, ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Niemand wusste für eine Weile etwas zu sagen und eine unangenehme Stille füllte den Raum, bis Summer das Eis brach, in dem sie trocken sagte:

"Seth. Witz. Jetzt!"

"Siehst du Colin, ich hätte den Rat meines Dad's annehmen und nie heiraten sollen! Offenbar bin ich nur für den comic relief her!" grinste Seth bevor er aufstand und fragte:

"Will jemand etwas zu trinken? Es scheint, als ob unser Gastgeber gegenwärtig beschäftigt ist, weshalb ich die Ehre habe, ihn zu vertreten. Da wir bereits 7 Personen sind, könnte man das schon beinahe als eine Party im O.C. Style bezeichnen, die wir doch immer so gehasst haben. Ausserdem befinden wir uns im Hause von Mr. Atwood-bad-guy-Chino, weshalb jeder Drink mit einem Schlag serviert wird, wer möchte beginnen?"

"Seth! Das ist nicht lustig!" unterbrach Kirsten, konnte aber ihre Belustigung nicht verstecken, als sie den wild grinsenden Sandy anschaute und ein Kichern drang aus ihrem Mund, in welches alle Erwachsenen einstimmten.

Colin und Cassandra schauten einander nur verwundert an und versuchten zu verstehen, weshalb die Erwachsenen plötzlich alle in Gelächter ausbrachen. Sie wussten nicht, dass alle nur ein Ventil brauchten, um Spannung abzubauen, einen Moment, die Sorgen über die Zukunft vergessen zu können, aufhören wollten, darüber nachzudenken, wie das Leben weitergehen sollte und nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang lachen wollten, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass es immer noch Fröhlichkeit in ihrem Leben gab.

"Was meint dein Dad damit?" flüsterte Colin zu Cassandra, seine Augen voller Verwirrung.

"Oh, das ist ein Witz den er oft bringt… ich glaube, Ryan war am Anfang nicht wirklich akzeptiert hier. Deshalb hat er beinahe bei jeder Party jemanden verhauen…" erklärte Cassandra schüchtern.

"Wirklich?" grinste Colin, der es irgendwie lustig fand, dass sein Dad Leute verhauen hat, vor allem aber fand er es total cool.

Als alle ihre Wünsche geäussert hatten, verschwanden Seth und Kirsten in die Küche, um die Getränke zu holen.

Bald waren die Erwachsenen in Gespräche vertieft, nervös die Zeit überbrückend, bis Ryan und Alyssa zurückkamen, während Cassandra und Colin auf dem Boden Jenga spielten.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback bitte?**


	19. Kapitel 19

**Discl. mir gehört nichts, das mit O.C. zu tun hat...

* * *

**

**Kapitel 19**

Die leisen Gespräche erstarben beim Eintreten von Ryan, der eine nervöse Alyssa an der Hand hielt. Nur das klickende Geräusch der Jenga Steine konnte man vernehmen, bis die zwei Kinder bemerkten, dass etwas vor sich ging, aufhörten zu spielen und zu den Erwachsenen aufschauten, wobei sie Vater und Tochter im Wohnzimmer entdeckten.

Colin und Cassandra sprangen beide hoch, der Junge schluckte nervös und warf Ryan einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er schüchtern seine Schwester betrachtete.

Niemand sprach, da keiner wusste, wie sie die zwei Kinder einander vorstellen sollten.

Ryan's Augen suchten sofort Augenkontakt mit Kirsten und baten sie still um Hilfe.

Doch bevor irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte, rannte Cassandra auf ihre beste Freundin zu und umarmte sie kurz, nahm Alyssa bei der Hand und führte sie hinüber zum dunkelblonden Jungen, bevor sie sagte:

"Alyssa, das ist Colin – er ist Marissa's Sohn! Colin, dies ist meine beste Freundin Alyssa."

Seth's Tochter wartete auf keinen Kommentar der beiden, sondern plapperte munter weiter:

"Stell dir vor, Colin hat mir erzählt, dass sie hier her gezogen sind, das heisst er wird mit uns in die Harbor gehen, das wird so cool werden! Weisst du noch wie wir immer davon geredet haben, wie toll es wäre, wenn wir einen Jungen in unserer Clique hätten? Wir werden die einzigen Mädchen sein, die mit einem Jungen abhängen und keiner von diesen dummen Idioten werden uns noch blöd anmachen, ich kann es nicht mehr erwarten bis wir endlich wieder zur Schule gehen können - oh… natürlich nur, wenn du mit uns herumhängen möchtest Colin " schwatzte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen weiter, während ihr Blick zwischen Colin und Alyssa hin und her schweifte.

Colin nickte nur, überwältigt von Cassandra's schnellem und endlosem Redeschwall. Er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und sich stattdessen auf das Mädchen zu konzentrieren, das ihm gegenüberstand und ihn anstarrte, ihre blauen, blitzenden Augen, die seinen Augen so sehr ähnelten, drückten exakt das Gleiche aus, was er gerade fühlte: Nervosität, Beunruhigung und Ratlosigkeit. Colin wurde plötzlich klar, dass er jetzt wirklich ein grosser Bruder war und als solcher, musste er die Dinge nun selber in die Hand nehmen.

Der leicht genervte Junge streckte deshalb seinen Arm aus und hielt mit der einen Hand den Mund von Cassandra zu, was diese dazu zwang, ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. Er ignorierte den geschockten und verwirrten Blick des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens und streckte seine andere Hand einer zurückhaltenden Alyssa hin, bevor er sagte:

"Ich bin Colin…"

Alyssa starrte zuerst die ausgestreckte Hand nur für einige Sekunden an, bis sie sie langsam schüttelte und ihre Augen schüchtern seinen Blick suchten.

"Alyssa…." Flüsterte sie, da sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst sagen sollte, verlegen über die Zurschaustellung ihrer Gefühle vor der ganzen Familie. Als die Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen und ein Schauer durch ihren Körper lief, trat Colin einen Schritt näher an sie heran und schlang vorsichtig einen Arm um ihren Körper, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich nicht abwenden würde, bevor er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:

"Sollen wir irgendwo anders reden?"

Seine Schwester nickte verzweifelt an seiner Schulter, bevor sie seine Hand nahm und begann, die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufzulaufen, Colin hinter sich herziehend, während sie die Blicke der anderen total ignorierte.

"Hey!" rief Cassandra und wollte den zwei gerade hinterher rennen, als Seth nach ihrem Arm griff und sie mitten im Schritt zurückhielt.

"Dad!" quengelte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und warf ihrem Vater einen verletzten Blick zu, in ihren Augen der Vorwurf des Verrats.

"Du musst ihnen ein bisschen Zeit geben Princess, sie müssen über einiges reden… Colin ist Ryan's Sohn, weisst du?" erklärte Seth seiner Tochter sanft und strich ihr tröstend über den Kopf.

"Heilige Scheisse!" keuchte Cassandra und schuf damit einen Moment des Schocks zwischen den Erwachsenen, bevor Sandy streng entgegnete:

"Pass auf was du sagst, kleine Lady!"

"Tut mir leid Grossvater, aber das ist zu verrückt! Menno! Das ist einfach nicht fair! Ich werde niemals einen grossen Bruder haben, sondern muss noch 10 Jahre warten bis ich endlich was mit meinem Bruder anfangen kann" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, während sie die Arme über der Brust verschränkte und ein beleidigter Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht trat.

Die Erwachsenen lachten leise vor sich hin und konnten gleichzeitig ein bisschen die Spannung abbauen, welche in der Luft lag. Trotzdem waren alle verblüfft über den Moment des geschwisterlichen Zusammenfindens, den sie gerade erfahren hatten und erstaunt darüber, dass das Ganze ohne jegliche Hilfe und Probleme abgelaufen war.

Marissa stand auf und ging zu Ryan hinüber, griff schüchtern nach seiner Hand und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, bevor sie fragte:

"Meinst du es geht ihnen gut?"

"Ich denke es ist besser für beide, wenn sie alleine miteinander sprechen…. schliesslich sind sie meine Kinder…. Und du weißt, wie ich bei offenen Gefühlsausbrüchen unter Menschen reagiere" lächelte er halbherzig und drückte sanft ihre Hand.

Dann liess er sie los und setze sich auf einen Sessel, schloss seine Augen, seufzte tief und versuchte, alle Gedanken, welche in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, zu ordnen, zu erschöpft, um sich auf die Familie, welche um ihn herum sass, zu konzentrieren.

"So… Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit alle Karten aufzudecken Ryan, bevor in den nächsten Tagen alle möglichen Menschen dieses Haus mit Kondolenzen überfluten, müssen wir wissen was los ist, alle auf den gleichen Wissenstand bringen so zu sagen…." Erklärte Sandy ernst und versuchte damit, seine Unsicherheit gegenüber der neuen Familienordnung zu überspielen.

Ryan hob seinen Kopf und warf Seth einen Blick zu, bat ihn wortlos um Hilfe. Seth nickte nur, während ein schwaches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielten; er konnte seinen Bruder immer noch wie ein Buch lesen.

"Also, Eltern… Ihr müsst verstehen, Ryan hat in letzter Zeit sehr viel geredet, eigentlich genug für ihn um die nächsten 6 Monate das Sprechen ganz mir zu überlassen" grünste er.

"Deshalb werde ich alle eure Fragen beantworten, mit Marissa's Hilfe natürlich, da ich ja keine Ahnung habe, was genau sie ihm versprochen hat um ihn zu bewegen, wieder nach Hause zu kommen – und nein, Marissa – wir wollen keine nicht jugendfreien Details hören!"

Ryan hob nur spielerisch seine Augenbraue und tat so, als sei er wütend, bevor er Marissa ein ermutigendes Lächeln schenkte und sie damit aufforderte, den andern zu erzählen, was genau passiert war. Er vertraute ihr genug um zu wissen, dass sie nur die wichtigen Dinge erzählen würde und alle Themen, die sie zu zweit bereinigen mussten, auslassen würde.

Er schloss seine Augen, als ihre sanfte, leise Stimme zu erzählen begann, was vor zwei Stunden passiert war und nach wenigen Minuten war er bereits eingeschlafen, endlich den dringend benötigten Schlaf nachholend, nach welchem sein Körper schon lange verlangt hatte.

* * *

Stille füllte den Raum, nachdem Alyssa und Colin durch die Türe gerannt waren, welche sie mit einem Seufzer hinter sich schlossen, bevor sich das Mädchen auf ihr Bett setzte, die Knie an den Körper zog und darauf wartete, dass ihr Bruder anfing zu sprechen.

Colin versuchte, seine Nervosität zu überspielen und begann, im Kinderzimmer umherzuwandern. Er untersuchte die typischen Mädchen Spielsachen, die fein säuberlich im Büchergestell aufgereihten "The valley" DVD's, bevor er die Familienfotos auf der Kommode näher betrachtete. Schliesslich spazierte er zurück zur Mitte des Raumes, wo er sich auf das Himmelbett plumpsen liess und sich quer über die Matratze ausstreckte, schüchtern den Blick des fremden Mädchens suchend, welches nun offiziell Familie war.

"Tut mir leid… wegen deiner Mum…." sagte Colin schliesslich mit leiser Stimme und hoffte, dass sie nicht anfangen würde zu weinen. Er fühlte sich weinenden Mädchen gegenüber immer so hilflos und konnte ihnen nicht helfen, wenn er sich selber so unwohl fühlte.

"Danke" antwortete Alyssa, ihr Augen weit geöffnet und ihre Unterlippe verdächtig zitternd, aber sie blieb stark und unterdrückte die Tränen, welche sich beim Gedanken an ihre Mutter bereits in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten.

"Wie war sie so… deine Mutter, meine ich" fragte der Junge und versuchte nicht einmal höflich zu sein, sondern suchte nach einer Verbindung zu seiner Schwester, einem Weg, die Familie, von welcher er nun ein Teil war, besser kennen zu lernen. Ausserdem wollte er wissen, was in der Familie seiner neuen Schwester passier war, bevor er aufgetaucht war.

"Sie… sie war meine beste Freundin…. neben Cassandra… wir konnten immer über alles sprechen und ich konnte alles fragen, sie hätte mich nie angelogen…"

Colin nickte zögerlich, während sein Blick zurück zur Kommode mit den Familienfotos wanderte und bei einem Bild stoppte, auf welchem man Alyssa mit Ryan und Bernadette sah, die alle glücklich in die Kamera strahlten.

"Weisst du, es ist komisch… wenn wir zwei normale Geschwister wären, würden wir jetzt sicher streiten und wären uns über nichts einig, anstatt hier zu sitzen und nicht darüber zu sprechen, was eigentlich vor sich geht…" flüsterte Alyssa und folgte seinem Blick zu ihren Fotos.

"Direkt zur Sache… du bist definitiv Ryan's Tochter…" schmunzelte Colin halbherzig, bevor er sich aufsetzte und dem angespannten Mädchen direkt in die Augen sah.

"Ich weiss nicht, ob wir jemals eine wirkliche Familie sein werden… meine Mum und dein… unser Dad… müssen einiges zwischen sich klären… ich möchte nur, dass du weisst… ich werde für dich hier sein, falls du einen Bruder brauchst… oder wenn du reden möchtest, ok? Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht die richtigen Antworten bereit haben wie deine Mutter, aber ich glaube, dass wir zusammenhalten müssen… ausserdem… ich wollte schon immer eine Schwester haben, die ich ärgern kann…"

Alyssa reagierte sofort und schlug spielerisch den Arm ihres Bruders, während sie schwach grinste, erleichtert, dass er diese verzwickte Situation mit Humor nehmen konnte.

Amüsiert über Colin's Gesicht, das falschen Schmerz ausdrückte, bemerkte sie nicht, wie er nach einem Kissen griff, bis es auf sie zugeflogen kam und sie direkt an der Brust traf. Triumphierend brach Colin in Gelächter aus über ihren überraschten und schockierten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Oh boy, dafür wirst du bezahlen!" schrie sie, bevor sie vom Bett hinunter sprang, zu ihrem Wandschrank rannte, die Schranktüre aufriss und einen grossen Stapel Kissen enthüllte. Colin's Gesicht änderte sich schlagartig von einem breiten, selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu einem Ausdruck von Unglaube und Schock. Er zögerte nur eine Sekunde zu lange und schon traf ihn das erste Kissen direkt am Kopf, wobei er die Balance verlor, aus dem Bett fiel und mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden aufprallte.

Wieder füllte Stille den Raum, Alyssa stand bewegungslos vor Schock als kein Geräusch von Colin zu hören war. Das Mädchen wartete einige Sekunden bevor sie sich zwang, ihren Blick von der Position abzuwenden, an welcher vor einigen Sekunden noch ihr Bruder gesessen hatte, und begann langsam um das Bett herumzulaufen, um einen genaueren Blick auf den bewegungslosen Körper werfen zu können.

"Colin? ...Bist du ok? ...Colin? ...kannst du mich hören?" flüsterte Alyssa, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, zu Tode erschrocken über den Anblick ihres regungslosen Bruders, der in einer verkrümmten Position mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden lag.

Das Mädchen kniete sich neben Colin nieder und berührte sanft seinen Arm, schüttelte ihn behutsam, während sich ein grosser Kloss in ihrem Hals bildete. Gerade als sie nach ihrem Dad rufen wollte, sprang Colin auf und warf sich auf seine kleine Schwester, welche er mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln sofort zu kitzeln begann

"Reingefallen!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" schrie Alyssa zwischen Lachausbrüchen, verursacht durch die Kitzelattacke des Jungen.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Kämpfens und sich gegenseitig Kitzeln, liessen sie voneinander ab und lagen erschöpft zwischen Alyssa's Kuscheltieren am Boden und schnappten nach Luft.

"Ich denke es wird cool, dich im Haus zu haben…." gestand Alyssa schliesslich, drehte ihren Kopf zu Colin und lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

"Ja, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass man so viel Spass mit Mädchen haben kann" grinste Colin, drückte sanft die Hand seiner Schwester und wusste, dass dies ein guter Start war für das, was er sich sein ganzes Leben lang gewünscht hatte.

* * *

Ryan erwachte, als er leises Gemurmel in der Küche hörte, unfähig sich zu erinnern, wie er auf der Couch gelandet war. Er schaute sich um und bemerkte die Decke, welche neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Nach einem weiteren Blick über seinen Körper wurde ihm klar, dass er nur seine Boxershorts und einen Wifebeater trug. Sein Kopf fühlte sich überraschend klar an und die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage war einer stillen Trauer für Bernadette und David gewichen und der Hoffnung, dass seine Zukunft nun nicht mehr sinnlos war, jetzt da Marissa und Colin Teil seiner Familie sein wollten.

Der Architekt setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, während er versuchte herauszufinden, was genau gestern passiert war. Er erinnerte sich an die langen Gespräche im Krankenhaus mit Colin und Marissa, die Fahrt nach Hause, seine Diskussion mit Alyssa und schliesslich das erste Zusammentreffen seiner zwei Kinder. Aber der Rest des Abends war irgendwie verschwommen und er vermutete, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Da keine Kleider im Raum auffindbar waren, stand er auf und begann, Richtung Küche zu wandern, in der er Sandy und Kirsten erwartete, die mit Alyssa frühstückten.

Ryan erstarrte als er durch den Eingang der Küche sah und Alyssa und Colin entdeckte, die am Counter nebeneinander sassen, beide eine Tasse Kaffee und eine Schüssel Kellogg's vor sich. Sie lachten leise und stocherten in ihrem Essen herum, offensichtlich wussten sie, dass er auf der Couch übernachtete.

Er zog sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück und beobachtete wortlos, wie seine zwei Kinder miteinander scherzten und lachten und genoss glücklich den Anblick und die Erkenntnis, dass sie einen Zusammenhalt gefunden hatten und offenbar wundervoll miteinander auskamen. Es machte ihn glücklich, Alyssa lachen zu sehen, nach allem, was sie in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatte. Jetzt, als er endlich wieder klar denken konnte, entschied er sich, einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu nehmen. Sich klar zu werden über seine eigenen Gefühle, sich von Bernadette und David zu verabschieden und endlich anzufangen, sich darüber zu freuen, dass er nun eine Tochter und einen Sohn, eine Familie und gewissermassen etwas Normalität zurück gewonnen hatte. Einmal mehr wunderte er sich darüber, woher sein verzweifeltes Verlangen nach einer Familie kam. War es möglich, dass die wenigen Jahre des Zusammenlebens mit den Cohen's als einer von ihnen, ihn hatte erkennen lassen, wie wichtig Familie war, trotz allem was er mit seinem Fleisch und Blut durchgemacht hatte?

Ryan zuckte zusammen, als Marissa die Küche durch die gegenüberliegende Tür betrat und die Kinder freundlich anlächelte, bevor sie mit ihrer Hand zärtlich durch Colin's Haar fuhr. Der Junge entzog sich sofort ihrer Hand, da er sich schämte, von seiner Mutter vor einem Mädchen gestreichelt zu werden. Marissa grinste ihren Sohn frech an, bevor sie sich zu Alyssa umdrehte und sie kurz umarmte, während sie auch dem Mädchen zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr. Ryan beobachtete die Szene in der Küche mit Erstaunen und hielt sich davon ab, zu den Dreien zu treten da er fürchtete, eine unangenehme Spannung hervorzurufen.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, das dies seine neue Familie war, jene Menschen, mit welchen er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte und sein Herz füllte sich mit Liebe und Dankbarkeit für jene höhere Macht, welche offensichtlich einen Plan mit seinem Leben verfolgte und schreckliche Ereignisse in wunderbare, neue Herausforderungen umwandeln konnte. Das laute Geklingel der Türglocke löste einen Schauer aus, der durch seinen Körper fuhr. Sofort war das schlechte Gefühl im Magen zurück und er wusste, dass die Person an der Türe keine guten Nachrichten brachte.

Der Architekt kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er nicht angezogen war, sondern rannte sofort zur Türe, welche er aufriss, bereit, jede neue Herausforderungen furchtlos anzupacken, mit der Unterstützung seiner neu vereinten Familie im Rücken.

Sein Gesicht wurde lang, als er die Frau erkannte, die vor ihm stand. Eine Sonnenbrille verbarg ihre Augen, das Gesicht bleich, ihre Hände leicht zitternd.

"Hallo Junge…."

"Dawn…"

* * *

**Feedback? Bitte... ;-)**

**A/N: vielen Dank an anonym, maynooth und iceman für das Feedback!**


	20. Kapitel 20

**Discl. mir gehört nichts von O.C. ausser die zwei DVD Boxen... vielen Dank für's Feedback! weiter gehts...**

**Kapitel 20**

"Meine Güte, gut dass ich hier bin, du bist ja völlig durch den Wind!" keuchte Dawn, nachdem sie ihren Sohn kurz inspiziert hatte. Ohne zu zögern drängte sie sich an Ryan vorbei, jeden Körperkontakt vermeidend und schloss die Türe hinter sich, bevor sie ihre Sonnenbrille abnahm, diese auf der Kommode im Eingang platzierte und sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

Mit einem Seufzer trottete Ryan zurück in das Wohnzimmer und fragte sich still, was sie wohl vor hatte. Als Marissa aus der Küche gewandert kam um zu sehen, wer die Türe geöffnet hatte, entdeckte sie Ryan und schenkte ihm ein fröhliches Lächeln, während sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuss betrachtete.

"Gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, danke… sieht so aus als ob ich meine Kleider verloren habe…" antwortete Ryan amüsiert, während er sich umsah und versuchte, etwas zum Anziehen zu finden.

"Kirsten hat deine Kleider in die Waschküche geworfen, ich glaube du hast die selben Sachen für einige Zeit getragen... Ist es wirklich möglich, dass du über 13 Jahre den gleichen Stil beibehalten hast!"

"Ich denke manche Dinge ändern sich nie…" antwortete der Architekt mit einem Seufzer, während er mit seinem Kopf Richtung Dawn nickte, die im Foyer stand.

Marissa folgte seinem Blick und beobachtete die fremde Frau wortlos. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie diese Person schon früher einmal gesehen hatte, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern wann oder wo. Also zuckte sie mit den Schultern und drehte ihren Kopf zurück zu Ryan um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer die Frau war.

Bevor er antworten konnte betrat Alyssa zusammen mit Colin das Wohnzimmer, über ihrem Arm der Bademantel von Ryan, in ihrem Gesicht ein freches Grinsen.

"Morgen Schlafmütze!" rief sie fröhlich, aber Ryan konnte trotzdem die versteckte Trauer in ihren Augen erkennen.

Sie hielt ihm den Bademantel hin, den er an sich nahm und anzog, etwas verlegen über seine Aufmachung.

"Willste deine Grussmutter nich umarmen?" hörten sie plötzlich Dawn, welche vom Foyer ins Wohnzimmer gewandert kam und ihre Arme dem Mädchen entgegenstreckte.

"Dawn…" täuschte Alyssa wenig überzeugend Freude vor, während ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief.

Sie ging langsam auf Dawn zu und umarmte sie zurückhaltend, ihren Kopf vom Gesicht der älteren Frau weggedreht, um nicht die Alkoholfahne einzuatmen.

"Wer ist dein kleiner Freund?" fragte Dawn dann, während sie Alyssa eine Armlänge von sich weg hielt. Sie fühlte sich bei jeglichem Körperkontakt überhaupt nicht wohl und sie hasste das ganze Umarmen, aber sie wusste genau, wann sie was spielen musste.

"Das ist Colin… mein Bruder" erwiderte Alyssa triumphierend und schaute Dawn erwartungsvoll an.

Ryan's Mutter verschluckte sich beinahe ob der Worte des Mädchens und warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Sohn umdrehte und zischte:

"Hab's ja gesagt, sie betrügt dich Ry!"

"Pass auf was du sagst Dawn" antwortete Ryan gefährlich, seine Stimme kräftig und voller unterdrückter Wut. "Colin ist Marissa's Sohn" fuhr er fort, während er auf das Model neben ihm zeigte.

"Vielleicht erkennst du sie noch von der Casino Nacht, einen Tag bevor du mich verlassen hast!" fauchte er, seine blauen Augen dunkel und provozierend.

Colin und Marissa standen hilflos im Raum und beobachteten die Szene vor ihnen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was genau zwischen Mutter und Sohn in der Vergangenheit abgelaufen war. Alyssa machte sich schliesslich vom Griff ihrer Grossmutter los und ging zu ihrem Vater hinüber, nahm seine Hand in die ihre und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

"Dad, Grandma und Granddad werden bald hier sein. Die Todesanzeige ist heute erschienen… Vielleicht solltest du dich anziehen…" mahnte ihn seine Tochter sanft.

Ryan blinzelte zweimal, um sich selbst aus der Trance zu befreien, in welcher er sich befand, während sein Gehirn langsam verarbeitete, was Alyssa gesagt hatte. Dann nickte er, warf Dawn einen letzten Blick zu und begann, die Treppen hinaufzugehen, ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken an seine Mutter zu verschwenden.

"Vielleicht solltet ihr zwei euch ebenfalls anziehen" sagte Marissa zu Colin und Alyssa nach einigen Sekunden der Stille.

Obwohl er die Frau noch nie zuvor gesehen und sofort bemerkt hatte, dass sie Ryan's biologische Mutter und deshalb wohl seine Grossmutter war, hasst Colin Dawn vom ersten Moment an. Mit der Art wie sie mit Alyssa und seinem Vater gesprochen hatte, zeigte sie keinen Respekt und kein wirkliches Interesse in ihrem Leben, sie hatte ihnen noch nicht einmal zu ihrem Verlust kondoliert.

Er nickte seiner Mum zu und nahm sanft die Hand von Alyssa, bevor er sie nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer zog.

"Kann ich ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen, Mrs. Atwood?" fragte das Model, als die Kinder verschwunden waren. Sie wusste genau, dass sie eine schwere Aufgabe vor sich hatte. Ryan hatte seine Mutter mit keinem Wort erwähnt, auch nicht, dass sie zurück in seinem Leben war. Nach dem, was sie vor einigen Minuten gesehen hatte, konnte sie trotzdem erahnen, dass die zwei sich ganz sicher nicht versöhnt hatten.

"Denkst du, dies ist dein Haus, hinterhältige Schlampe" antwortete die ältere Frau wütend, offensichtlich auf Zoff eingestellt.

Aber sie lag falsch, wenn sie dachte, dass Marissa einfach zu beeindrucken war. Das Model trat einen Schritt auf Ryan's Mutter zu und schaute ihr direkt in die verschwommenen, blauen Augen bevor sie fauchte:

"Unterstehen sie sich, sie alte Vogelscheuche! Glauben sie, sie können hierher kommen und Ryan fertig machen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht und er Unterstützung von uns allen benötigt! Hören sie gut zu, wenn sie sich nicht zusammen reissen und wenigsten so tun, als würden sie um den Verlust seiner Frau trauern, werde ich persönlich die Polizei rufen und sie von diesem Haus abtransportieren lassen, bevor ich eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen sie erwirke! Ich bezweifle, dass Sandy Cohen mir bei diesem Fall die Hilfe ausschlagen würde. Haben wir uns verstanden! "

Dawn war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit sprachlos und starrte Marissa nur an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dieses feine, schlanke Model solch ein resolutes und aggressives Verhalten entwickeln konnte.

Die blonde Frau nickte deshalb nur und unterdrückte einstweilen ihre Wut, da sie merkte, dass sie alleine mit Ryan sprechen musste, ohne andere Personen um ihn herum, die ihn schwach werden liessen. Sie musste ihn daran erinnern, woher er kam und wer seine wahre Familie war und ihn versuchen zu überzeugen, dass sie nur gute Absichten hatte. Ihre verzweifelte Gier nach Geld war über die letzten Jahre nur noch stärker geworden und sie wusste, dass nach dem Tod seiner Frau eine gute Chance bestand, dass sie bei ihm einziehen und endlich an das Geld herankommen konnte, dass er über die Jahre gemacht hatte.

Die Türklingel störte die Kraftprobe zwischen den zwei Frauen. Beide drehten ihren Kopf Richtung Türe und traten einen Schritt zurück. Bevor sie jedoch zum Eingang gehen konnten, kamen bereits die Kinder in einem Wettrennen die Treppe heruntergerast. Colin erreichte die Türe zuerst, blieb aber nur stehen, bis sich Alyssa genähert hatte und riss im letzten Moment die Eingangstüre auf um den Blick auf die wartenden Cohen's freizugeben.

Alyssa konnte nicht mehr anhalten und flog an Colin vorbei direkt in die Arme von Kirsten, welche sie lachend auffing und umarmte, bevor sie mit ihrer Hand über die langen, dunkelblonden Haare ihrer Enkelin fuhr.

"Guten Morgen Sonnenschein!" lachte Sandy und zerzauste die Haare des Mädchens, bevor er ins Haus trat und Colin mit einem männlichen Schlag auf die Schulter begrüsste.

Kirsten und Alyssa folgten sofort um Platz zu machen für die restlichen Cohen Familiemitglieder, die den Buggy von Benjamin die Einfahrt hochschoben.

Als Cassandra zu Colin und Alyssa aufgeschlossen hatte, verschwanden die Kinder ins Zimmer der Atwood Tochter, da sie wussten, dass die Erwachsenen viel zu besprechen hatten und die Aussicht auf tratschende Newpsies zu treffen war ebenfalls nicht gerade ersehnenswert.

Sandy und Kirsten spürten sofort die Spannung im Raum und warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu, bevor sie zu den zwei Frauen im Wohnzimmer hinüberwanderten.

"Hey Dawn" sagte Kirsten, während sie der blonden Frau ihre Hand hinstreckte, doch ihre Augen blieben abweisend.

"Hey Sandy und Kirsten… Ich werde Ryan holen" erklärte Marissa schnell, glücklich der schwierigen Situation zu entkommen.

Das Model rannte die Treppe hoch und atmete erst aus, als sie ausser Sicht der anderen war, im Versuch, ihre Wut abzuschütteln, welche sich in ihr aufgestaut hatte. Dann schaute sie sich im Obergeschoss um und versuchte herauszufinden, hinter welcher Türe das Schlafzimmer von Ryan lag.

Als sie aus dem ersten Raum das Gelächter von Kindern hörte ging sie weiter den Gang hinunter zu nächsten Türe. Sie wollte gerade anklopfen, als sie das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas hörte. Vorausahnend, dass Ryan sich einschliessen würde, wenn sie sich bemerkbar machte, öffnete das Model die Türe leise und spähte vorsichtig hinein.

Die Lamellen waren halb geschlossen aber Marissa konnte trotzdem sofort die Scherben auf dem Boden erkennen, die im ganzen Zimmer verteilt waren. Ihre Augen wanderten durch den Raum bis sie den nun angezogenen Ryan entdeckte, der vor einer Kommode stand, auf welcher die Familienfotos und einige Porzellanfigürchen platziert waren. Der Erwachsene hatte ihr Eintreten nicht bemerkt und griff nach einem weiteren kleinen Porzellanvogel, welchen er intensive studierte, bevor er die Zähne zusammenbiss und ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand schleuderte, wobei er zersprang und in tausend Scherben durch den Raum flog. Das Model zuckte zusammen und schnappte hörbar nach Luft, was Ryan anzeigte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Er drehte sich zu Marissa um und gab ihr einen seiner Blicke, die sie so gut kannte, während Tränen seine Wangen hinunterströmten. Marissa bemerkte, dass sie den Atem anhielt und liess die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen, bevor sie die Türe hinter sich schloss und vorsichtig zu dem verzweifelten Mann hinüberging. Dann nahm sie sanft seine Hand und führte ihn zum Bett, welches sie nach Scherben absuchte, dann zufrieden nickte und ihm anzeigte, sich hinzusetzen. Ryan sprach nicht und leistete auch keinen Widerstand, sein Blick war leer und auf den Boden fixiert, still rannen immer noch die Tränen über sein Gesicht.

Marissa kniete wortlos vor ihn hin und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schenkel, bevor sie den Kopf hob und ihm direkt in die wunderschönen blauen Augen sah.

"Es ist ok zu trauern…"

"Ich weiss nicht wie…" flüsterte Ryan.

"Deshalb machst du es wohl im Chino-style" lächelte Marissa leicht und drückte kurz seinen Schenkel. "Nein… ich… der Raum fühlt sich so leer an ohne sie… so einsam… die Stille macht mich rasend…"

"Wieso rasend?"

"Rasend und wütend über mich selbst, weil ich nicht mit meiner Tochter normal trauern kann…. Wütend auf Bernadette weil sie mich alleine gelassen hat… wütend auf die ganze Welt weil sie sich weiter dreht, während meine Welt untergeht…"

"Das ist absolute normal Ryan… es ist ok, wütend zu sein…" beruhigte Marissa ihn.

"Aber wenn du allen Dampf durch das Zerschlagen von Porzellantieren abgelassen hast, solltest du über die Zeit nachdenken, welche du mit Bernadette verbringen durftest… erinnere dich an die glücklichen Zeiten … es ist wichtig, dass der Geist deiner Frau in deinem Innern weiterlebt… auf gute Weise… weißt du, was ich meine?"

Marissa konnte sehen, wie Ryan seine Zähne zusammenbiss und sich sein Kiefer verkrampfte, während seine Augen direkt auf das Model gerichtet blieben. Schliesslich nickte er langsam, die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht löste sich und seine dunklen, blauen Augen bekamen wieder etwas Leben zurück.

"Ich vermisse sie so sehr…"

"Ich weiss…"

Das Model erhob sich vom Boden und setzte sich neben den Architekten, zog ihn zu sich heran und hielt ihn, in der Hoffnung, ihm ein wenig Trost spenden zu können.

"Danke…" murmelte schliesslich Ryan und stiess sich leicht von der Frau neben ihm weg um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Wofür?"

"Dass du hier bist… mir hier durch hilfst…" antwortete Ryan, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und ihr sanft sagte:

"Vielleicht… ist das ein Zeichen…"

"Zeichen wofür?" fragte Marissa, verwirrt über die Spannung, die sie plötzlich fühlte, die Art, wie Ryan sich ansah. Er hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so angesehen, eigentlich nicht mehr, seit sie vor 13 Jahren auseinander gegangen waren….

"Du rettest mich… Emotional, nicht mit der Waffe" grinste er leicht. "Das ist neu… Vielleicht ist das eine Wende in unserer Beziehung…."

Langsam begriff Marissa, worum es ging, was er versuchte zu sagen und sie starrte ihn nur mit grossen Augen an.

"Ich weiss, ich muss mindestens noch ein Jahr trauern… du kennst die Newpsies… aber ich will dich in meinem Leben haben, will Colin um mich haben… ich werde Bernadette niemals vergessen und ich werde mich für immer an sie erinnern, jedes Mal wenn ich Alyssa anschaue… aber ich will nicht noch einmal 13 Jahre verlieren… möchtest du und Colin bei uns einziehen…?"

Plötzlich wurde die Türe mit einem lauten Knall aufgerissen und Colin und Alyssa kamen durch den Eingang gerannt, blieben aber auf Grund der Dunkelheit wie angewurzelt stehen.

Die Eltern sprangen auf und gestikulierten wild in Richtung der Kinder, während sie schrieen:

"Kommt nicht näher, bleibt wo ihr seid!"

Alyssa überflog den Raum und nickte wissend, als sie die Scherben auf dem Boden identifizierte, bevor sie ihren Kopf hob und ihrem Vater direkt in die Augen sah, auf der Suche nach den Anzeichen dafür, dass er geweint hatte.

Die Erwachsenen liefen vorsichtig zu ihren Kindern, bevor Ryan Alyssa hoch hob und Marissa Colin aus dem Raum führte und die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Alyssa umarmte ihren Vater sanft und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, bevor sie murmelte:

"Kann ich dir in meinem Zimmer etwas zeigen?"

Ryan fuhr zärtlich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare und wanderte in das Kinderzimmer des Mädchens, wo er sie niedersetzte, während er bemerkte, dass Colin und Marissa ihnen gefolgt waren. Alyssa lief zu ihrem Schrank hinüber, öffnete ihn und griff nach einer Schachtel, welche in einem Ecken verborgen war.

Das dunkelblonde Mädchen zog dann den Karton aus dem Schrank und stiess ihn quer durch den Raum auf die anderen zu. Colin fühlte das Unbehagen seiner Schwester und lief auf sie zu, bevor er ebenfalls anpackte und ihr half, die schwere Box zum Bett zu zerren, natürlich neugierig über den Inhalt.

Ryan und Marissa hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit auf das Himmelbett gesetzt und beobachteten die zwei Kinder glücklich, während sie einen erleichterten Blick austauschten und Marissa sanft nach Ryan's Hand griff.

Schliesslich erreichten die zwei Geschwister das Bett und Colin gesellte sich zu den Erwachsenen, bevor alle drei das jüngste Atwood Familienmitglied erwartungsvoll anschauten.

Als Alyssa die Box öffnete zog Ryan hörbar die Luft ein, liess sich vom Bett gleiten liess und setzte sich neben seine Tochter auf den Boden, während er den Inhalt der Box sorgfältig betrachtete.

Er griff nach den verschiedenen Spielsachen und untersuchte jedes einzelnen, wobei er realisierte, dass Alyssa offenbar jede Puppe, jede Action Figur und jedes Plüschtier gefoltert hatte.

"Dies waren die Spielsachen, welche ich von Mum bekommen habe und die ich meinem kleinen Bruder schenken wollte, wenn er zur Welt gekommen war… Ich war so wütend auf beide, dass sie mich einfach verlassen hatten, dass ich sie gegen eine Wand geworfen und verstümmelt habe…." gestand das 11 Jahre alte Mädchen mit leiser Stimme.

Ryan zog seine Tochter wortlos in seine Arme, knuddelte sie zärtlich und war wieder einmal erstaunt über die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und seinem kleinen Mädchen.

Colin stand wortlos auf und spähte in die Box, zog dann eine Action Figur aus der Hosentasche, inspizierte sie kurz, bevor er sie seiner kleinen Schwester reichte.

"Hier… das ist meine Lieblings Action Figur… Kid Chino… vielleicht willst du eine neue Sammlung starten…"

Alyssa schaute Colin mit Tränen in den Augen an, griff nach dem Spielzeug, schenkte Colin ein glückliches Lächeln und dankte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken.

Marissa streichelte stolz über den Kopf ihres Sohnes und lächelte die zwei Geschwister fröhlich an.

Der Moment des Glücks und des Friedens zwischen der neu vereinten Familie wurde zerstört durch einen Schrei und zerbrechendem Glas, gefolgt von lauten Worten von Sandy.

Ryan warf Marissa einen Blick zu bevor er aufsprang und den Kindern sagte:

"Ihr zwei bleibt hier, Marissa und ich werden nach unten gehen, wir werden euch holen, sobald alle Besucher gegangenen sind, ok?"

Alyssa erkannte den Ton in ihres Vater's Stimme und wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Sie nickte, gab Colin einen leichten Stoss und bedeutete ihm, ebenfalls zuzustimmen. Der Junge nickte zurückhaltend, etwas verärgert darüber, dass er das ganze Drama verpassen würde.

Zufrieden nickte Ryan, nahm Marissa's Hand und führte sie in den Gang, bevor er tief einatmete und Hand in Hand mit dem Model die Treppe hinunterging.


	21. Kapitel 21

**Kapitel 21**

Als Ryan und Marissa im Erdgeschoss ankamen, überflogen sie kurz die Anwesenden und bemerkten, dass bereits einige Personen eingetroffen waren, die im Wohnzimmer standen, sich leise unterhielten und dabei Snacks assen und Wein tranken, den Summer und Seth servierten.

Um Probleme für die Atwood's zu vermeiden, liess Marissa sofort die Hand von Ryan los, als sie realisierte, dass Dawn nirgends zu sehen war und betete leise, dass der Rest von Newport nichts gesehen hatte und nicht über ihre Beziehung zu klatschen anfangen würde. Wenigstens nicht bevor die Beerdigung vorüber war.

Da Sandy's Stimme nicht mehr zu hören war, das Zerschlagen von Glas aufgehört hatte und Sandy, Kirsten und Dawn nicht im Raum waren, schätzte Ryan, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle war und entschied, sich später diesem Problem anzunehmen.

Er drehte sich kurz zu Marissa um und dankte ihr mit einem schwachen Lächeln, bevor er auf die wartenden Gäste zuging und ihnen für ihr Kommen dankte, während sie ihm kondolierten. Sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich als er die neugierigen Blicke sah, mit denen das Model, welches sich im Hintergrund hielt, inspiziert wurde und er mahnte sich selbst, ruhig zu bleiben. Letzten Endes war das Newport, und obwohl die Trauer über den Verlust eines Gemeindemitglieds, einer Freundin, gross war, war ein Wittwer trotzdem nichts anderes ein reicher, gut aussehender Junggeselle der wieder zur Jagd ausgeschrieben war.

Nachdem er die Runde beendet hatte waren bereits 30 Minuten vergangen und er hatte immer noch kein Wort von Sandy oder Dawn gehört. Ryan wollte gerade in sein Büro gehen um zu sehen, ob sie sich dort aufhielten, als Seth auf ihn zugewandert kam und ihm kurz auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Hast du eine Minute Ryan?"

Der Architekt war innerlich amüsiert über die Wortwahl seines Bruders. Seth nannte ihn normalerweise nie beim Namen, er gebrauchte entweder bro, Bruder, Kumpel, Mann oder ähnliches, weshalb es sich komisch anfühlte, plötzlich mit dem richtige Namen angesprochen zu werden, gestand er sich. Offensichtlich verkrampfte die Anwesenheit der Newpsies nicht nur ihn selbst.

"Sicher" antwortete her und folgte seinem Adoptivbruder nach draussen, vorbei an ein paar quasselnden Frauen, welche ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarfen, bevor sie sich wieder dem Gerede über den neusten Skandal widmeten. Auf dem Weg zum pool house fragte Ryan Seth mit leiser Stimme:

"Was ist passiert?"

"Deine Mutter-"

"Dawn" unterbrach Ryan.

"Dawn" korrigierte sich Seth und warf seinem besten Freund einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhrt

"Sie beschuldigte Mum und Dad und warf ihnen vor, dass sie dich von ihr fern hielten, sich gegen sie verschworen. Als Dad sie ein bisschen befragte fand er heraus, dass sie die Wohnung, welche du ihr bezahlst, vermietet hat und jetzt bei einem so genannten Freund lebt, sie hat aber bereits Pläne gemacht, bei dir einzuziehen. Und bevor du fragst weshalb sie so gesprächig war… sie hat bereits eine halbe Flasche Scotch geleert, das war es auch, was sie während eines Wutausbruchs zerschlagen hat…"

Ryan nickte nur, ballte wortlos seine Fäuste und versuchte die Wut, welche ihn ihm brodelte, hinunterzuschlucken.

Das pool house, welches der Architekt am Ende des Gartens errichtete hatte, war natürlich neben dem Pool platziert, aber der Eingang befand sich nicht gegen das Haus gerichtet. Er erinnerte sich noch gut wie mühsam es immer gewesen war, Marissa heimlich ins Haus zu schmuggeln, mit dem Fenster seiner Adoptiveltern gleich gegenüber dem Eingang.

Ausserhalb des kleinen Baus stand Sandy, der seine Arme um seine Frau geschlungen hatte, welche an ihn lehnte. Beide erfreuten sich still am Ausblick über das Meer.

Ryan genoss den friedlichen Anblick der Cohen's, während er mit Seth auf sie zu ging. Bei dem Paar angekommen klopft Ryan Sandy sanft auf die Schulter und sagte:

"Hi… danke dass ihr gekommen seid"

Die Eltern drehten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe zu Ryan und begrüssten ihren Adoptivsohn mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Kirsten stiess sich leicht von Sandy weg und zog gleichzeitig Ryan in eine innige Umarmung während sie leicht seine Wange küsste.

"Wie geht es dir Sweetie?"

"Ging mir schon besser…." gestand er, aber seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und zeigten nicht, wie sehr er seine verstorbene Frau vermisste.

Der pensionierte Anwalt drückte sanft die Schulter seines Jungen, während Kirsten ihn festhielt. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, aber sie brauchte seine tröstende Nähe genau so stark wie er die ihre.

"Dawn möchte alleine mit dir sprechen. Ich halte das aber für keine gute Idee…" erklärte seine Pflegemutter, während sie automatisch Ryan's Arm streichelte, was ihn offenbar beruhigte.

Ryan nickte und schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln, während er versuchte herauszufinden, was seine Mutter dieses Mal von ihm wollte.

"Hör zu Sohn, wir wollten uns nur kurz entschuldigen… Wir hätten dir früher von Dawn und Bernadette's Plan erzählen sollen… Sie bedeutet definitiv unausstehlich viel Ärger – hey" rief Sandy, als seine Frau ihm einen harten Rippenstoss versetzte.

"Nein Kirsten, Sandy hat recht. Sie gehört heute nicht hier her, aber ich werde mich mit ihr befassen, wie ich es immer getan habe…" seufzte Ryan und warf einen Blick durch die Fenster ins Pool house, wo er seine Mutter auf dem Bett sitzend entdeckte. Offenbar versuchte sie, alle Personen ausserhalb des Gebäudes zu ignorieren.

"Ok, aber falls du dich heute nicht mit ihr befassen möchtest, werfe ich sie persönlich und mit Vergnügen aus deinem Hause" fuhr Sandy fort, offen seine Wut zeigend.

Ryan gab dem Anwalt einen überraschten Blick, Dawn musste ihn wirklich wahnsinnig gemacht haben, er hatte seinen Pflegevater schon lange nicht mehr so wütend und beschützerisch gesehen. Ryan bemerkte ausserdem die Emotionen auf den Gesichtern seiner Adoptiveltern. Traurigkeit, natürlich, aber auch Anspannung, Wut und vor allem, Sorge. Und etwas klickte ihn ihm. Sein Unterbewusstsein registrierte ihre Sorge und es war klar, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte.

Der Architekt biss die Zähne zusammen, drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und fragte:

"Seth, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und dich für eine Weile um die Gäste kümmern?"

Ryan sah, wie Seth nickte, bevor er mit leiser Stimme hinzufügte:

"Danke…und bitte schau zu, dass die Kinder bleiben, wo sie sind…."

Als Seth gegangen war trat Ryan ins Pool house und deutete Sandy und Kirsten an, ihm zu folgen. Drinnen inspizierte er den Raum, bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Dawn sass in einer Ecke des Bettes, ihre Hände zitterten und sie war Sandy und Kirsten wütende Blicke zu. Die Cohen's setzten sich auf zwei Stühle vor dem Bett und hielten sich an den Händen, als ob sie sich gegenseitig Kraft geben müssten. Ryan spürte sofort die Spannung, die den kleinen Raum füllte und seine Augen verzogen sich beim Anblick seiner Mutter, als er sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt sah. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre Zusammenstösse wenn Dawn versuchte, nüchtern zu werden. Aber dieses Mal war es anders, er wollte, dass es anders war.

Nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, wie Kirsten die Rehab Zeit gemeistert, alle Rückfälle überwunden hatte und schliesslich trocken geworden war, wusste er, dass es nicht sein Fehler gewesen war, dass es Dawn nie geschafft hatte, vom Alkohol loszukommen. Es hätte überhaupt nichts geändert, wenn er nicht bei den Cohen's geblieben wäre, sondern einige Jahre weiter bei seiner Mutter gelebt hätte. Entweder wäre er im Gefängnis gelandet, genau wie der Rest der Familie oder er sie hätte ihn einfach wieder vor die Türe gesetzt, ohne jegliche Unterstützung. Er verstand jetzt, dass er nicht dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie trank und er war auch ganz sicher nicht der Grund, weshalb sie nicht aufhörte. Dawn hatte niemals auch nur an einen Entzug gedacht als er noch bei ihr lebte und sie hatte sich nie darum geschert, als er ihr später helfen wollte.

Alles, was sie je getan hatte, war ihn zu verurteilen, dafür, dass er sie verlassen hatte, sie aufgegeben hatte, obwohl er sich noch ganz genau erinnerte, dass es umgekehrt gewesen war. Bernadette hatte die alte Dawn nie gekannt, nie gesehen wie Ryan sich gefühlt hatte, als sie ihn für immer verlassen hatte, alle Verantwortung für ihren eigenen Sohn an eine zufällig getroffene Frau gegeben hatte, welche in ihren Augen einfach nur viel Geld besass.

Aber jetzt, mit Marissa wieder in seinem Leben, welche ihn immer wieder getröstete hatte, wenn er schweissgebadet neben ihr erwacht war, sich nutzlos und einsam gefühlt hatte, verlassen von seiner eigenen Mutter, war er sicher, dass er es mit ihrer Unterstützung tun konnte. Ryan fühlte sich endlich stark genug das zu tun, was er seiner Meinung nach bereits vor 15 Jahren hätte tun müssen. Er war fest entschloss, Dawn Atwood für immer aus seinem Leben zu verbannen.

Ryan ging zur Mini Bar hinüber, öffnete sie wortlos und nahm sich ein Bier, genoss die kühle Luft und das Gefühl der kalten Flasche in seiner Hand. Er warf Dawn ein Blick zu und fragte emotionslos:

"Wie ist dein Alkohol Level Dawn? Kannst du anständig mit uns sprechen oder brauchst du ein Bier um durchzuhalten?"

"Hör auf mich Dawn zu nennen, verdammt!" schrie seine Mutter frustriert, während sie ihre zitternden Hände verwarf.

"Ein Bier kommt sofort" murmelte Ryan leise, reagierte überhaupt nicht auf ihren Ausbruch, sondern drehte seinen Kopf zu den Cohen's und fragte sie mit einem seiner Blicke, ob sie etwas aus dem Kühlschrank haben wollten.

"Wir nehmen Orangensaft Sweetie" antwortete Kirsten für beide und schenkte ihrem Sohn ein dankbares Lächeln.

Ryan wanderte zurück zu den anderen und gab Sandy und Kirsten je eine Flasche Organsaft, bevor er Dawn ein Bier hinhielt, welches sie mit einem verlangenden Ausdruck nahm und es in einem Zug leerte.

Ryan war dankbar als Sandy zu sprechen begann, während er sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Fenster niederliess und seine Gedanken sammelte.

"Also Dawn, Ryan ist jetzt hier, über was wolltest du sprechen?"

"Ich habe es euch bereits gesagt, ich spreche nur alleine mit meinem Sohn!"

"Ich verheimliche Kirsten und Sandy nichts" stiess Ryan hervor, sein Puls bereits steigend.

Dawn beobachtete ihn intensive, bevor sie realisierte, dass er es ernst meinte und sie seine Entscheidung nicht mehr umstimmen konnte. Sie warf den Cohen's einen weiteren, wütenden Blick zu bevor sie mit einem bedauernden Blick die leere Bierflasche anstarrte und durstig die Lippen befeuchtete.

"Ryan Schatz, ich glaube immer noch, dass es das beste für alle von uns war, als ich dich in die Obhut der Cohen's gegeben habe. Aber hätte ich gewusst, dass du dich gegen mich wenden würdest, hätte ich dich mit genommen…"

"Phew, als ob ich dir glauben würde…." brummte Ryan, seine Augen dunkel und gefährlich.

"Du glaubst mir besser, ich bin schliesslich deine Scheiss-Mutter, verdammt noch mal!"

"Hat dich früher auch nicht davon abgehalten die ganze verdammte Zeit zu lügen!" entgegnete er scharf, nicht sicher, wie er auf die Scheisse reagieren sollte, die seine Mutter ihm entgegen warf. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, alle Stricke abzureissen und sein Leben zusammen mit Alyssa, Colin und Marissa weiterzuleben, ohne die ganze Zeit von der Vergangenheit eingeholt zu werden.

"Was ist dein Problem, verwöhntes Balg! Bin ich verdammt noch mal nicht mehr gut genug für dich?" schrie die ältere Frau, während sie sich vom Bett erhob und zitternd auf ihren Sohn zu wankte.

Ryan stand auf bevor sie bei ihm angekommen war, griff nach ihren Armen und führte sie wieder zurück zum Bett, wo er sie zwang, sich hinzusetzen, bevor er zwei Schritte zurücktrat und Dawn anschaute, welche wütend und hilflos auf den Laken sass. Und wieder, beim Anblick der alten, verbrauchten Frau, klickte es. Plötzlich verschwanden alle Emotionen aus seinem Gesicht und seinen Augen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte mit ausgeglichener Stimme:

"Du machst mich nicht mehr wütend…. Weil nichts von dem, was du sagst, noch Einfluss auf mich hat… Ja, du hast mich geboren, aber das ist alles… du hast alle deine Rechte gegenüber mir und meinem Leben schon lange verloren. Jesus, wie viele Male habe ich versucht die ganze verdammte Familie auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen, habe euch Chancen über Chancen gegeben zu zeigen, dass ihr es wert seid? Keiner von euch hat's auch nur versucht… Ja, es gab Zeiten als ich geglaubt habe, Familienmitglieder müssten sich einfach lieben… Aber ich habe jetzt verstanden, dass obwohl wir über das Blut verbunden sind, es mehr braucht, um meine Liebe zu verdienen…"

Ryan stoppte und warf Kirsten und Sandy einen Blick zu, während ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen spielte. Dawn war wieder sprachlos und starrte den Mann vor ihr, den sie als ihren Sohn gekannte hatte, nur mit offenem Mund an.

Ryan nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug und fuhr nach einigen Sekunden fort, während er langsam durch den Raum schritt.

"Als ich noch ein Kind war, dachte ich wirklich, dass du dir etwas aus mir machst… Dass du in den Momenten, in denen du nüchtern warst, eine Familie wolltest. Aber du hast es geschafft, alle noch so kleinen Hoffnungen von uns Kindern zu zerstören, hast uns immer weiter hinuntergezogen das nächste Mal wenn du betrunken warst. Ich habe in meinem Leben Fehler gemacht und nicht alles ist so herausgekommen, wie ich es gehofft habe, aber wenigstens habe ich meine Mitmenschen respektiert und dass ist mehr, als ich von dir behaupten kann… Wenn ich sehe, wie du mich wieder hinunterziehen willst, in einem Moment wie diesem, zeigt es, dass du keinen Respekt hast, weder vor mir, meinem Leben noch meiner Familie. Herrgott noch mal, meine Frau ist gerade gestorben und du hattest nicht einmal den Respekt, mir oder Alyssa dein Beileid auszudrücken!"

Ryan setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Kirsten's Stuhl und nahm die Hand seiner Adoptivmutter in die seine, drückte sie sanft.

Dann kehrte sein Blick wieder zu der Frau auf dem Bett zurück und mit leiser, sanfter Stimme sagte er:

"Dawn, ich will dass du gehst und nie wieder zurück kommst. Falls du je wieder in die Nähe von mir oder meiner Familie kommst, werde ich eine richterliche Verfügung erwirken. Scheisse, ich werde dich sogar persönlich ins Gefängnis bringen wenn's nötig ist. Wir werden jetzt gehen, aber wenn ich in einer Stunde zurück komme, will ich, dass du verschwunden bist. Ich habe mein bestes versucht, aber jetzt bin ich erschöpft. Ich bin nicht mehr für dich verantwortlich, war ich eigentlich nie. Es gibt nichts mehr für uns zu sagen…"

Ryan stand auf und drehte sich zu den zwei Menschen um, welche immer für ihn gesorgt hatten, die einen verlorenen Jungen vor so vielen Jahren aufgenommen und ihm gezeigt hatten, was eine wirkliche Familie und wahre Liebe ist. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass es ihm nie möglich gewesen wäre, Marissa und Bernadette oder seine Kinder so aufopfernd zu lieben ohne Kirsten und Sandy als Vorbilder. Ihre Beziehung und die Art, wie sie ihre Kinder so ergeben liebten, hatte ihn zu dem Manne gemacht, der er heute war.

"Mum… Dad…. lasst uns gehen…." sagte er sanft, seine tief blauen Augen voller Angst und Nervosität, aber auch Hoffnung, dass er das Richtige tat.

Die Augen von Kirsten und Sandy weiteten sich sofort, aber sie wussten es besser, als diesen überaus speziellen Moment unter den Blicken von Dawn zu feiern. Sie standen wortlos auf und folgten Ryan nach draussen, ohne seine biologische Mutter mit einem Blick zu würdigen, während sie sich fragten, was passiert war, dass Ryan den letzten Schritt gemacht hatte, den einen Schritt, den sie bezweifelt hatten, dass er ihn jemals nehmen würde.


	22. Kapitel 22

**Kapitel 22**

Die drei Erwachsenen traten zusammen aus dem Poolhaus ins Tageslicht eines perfekten, sonnigen Morgen. Für alle fühlte es sich an, als ob die Sonne jetzt noch heller schien als vor ein paar Minuten. Sie gingen schweigend zum Haus hinüber und liessen das kleine Gebäude mit den Erinnerungen an Ryan's Vergangenheit hinter sich, liessen sie aus dem Gedächtnis schwinden mit jedem Schritt den sie Richtung Villa nahmen.

Kirsten's blaue Augen blitzen mit ungeweinten Tränen, während Sandy ungewöhnlich still war und darauf wartete, dass Ryan sprach.

"Es tut mir leid…"

"Was tut dir leid Schatz?" fragte Kirsten erschrocken und hielt ihren Atem an in der Angst, dass Ryan seinen letzten Schritt bedauerte, sie nur seine Eltern genannt hatte um seine Mutter zu verletzen und jetzt fest entschlossen war, es wieder zurückzunehmen.

"Tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat…" murmelte Ryan und kämpfte darum, seine Fassung nicht zu verlieren.

Sandy zog seinen Jungen schweigend in seine Arme, streichelte seinen Rücken, während eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange rollte.

Kirsten wartete ungeduldig neben ihnen, nahm den Anblick von Vater und Sohn mit Gefühlen von Stolz, Glück und Erleichterung in ihrem Herzen auf. Wie viele male hatte sie mit ihrem Ehemann darüber diskutiert, gegrübelt und überlegt, sich gefragt ob Ryan jemals sein Herz völlig öffnen und ihnen zeigen würde, dass er sich als ihr Sohn fühlte.

Traurigkeit überkam sie be idem Gedanken an Bernadette. Sie hatte oft mit ihrer Schwiegertochter über dieses Thema gesprochen, diskutiert wieso es für Ryan so schwer war, sich völlig und mit seinem ganzen Herzen an die Cohen Familie zu binden.

Bernadette hatte keine Familie mehr, als sie Ryan kennen lernte und war deshalb sehr zurückhaltend, wieder jemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Aber Ryan's grüblerischer Charme, sein sanfter Charakter, die Art wie er sich ihrer annahm und nie von ihr erwartete, sich beim ersten Date völlig zu öffnen, brachte Bernadette dazu, sich schnell und heftig in den Architekten zu verlieben.

"Schatz?" wurde Kirsten aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sie zuckte zusammen, als Sandy ihre Schulter berührte.

"Alles ok?"

"Klar, ich musste… nur gerade an Bernadette denken…" gestand Kirsten und fühlte, wie frische Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

Ryan zog sie sanft an sich und umarmte sie, während sich ein Kloss in seinem Hals bildete.

"Es ist ok… Mum…."

Dieses einzelne Wort liess Kirsten nur noch mehr weinen und Ryan warf Sandy einen hilflosen Blick, unsicher wie er auf den plötzlichen Zusammenbruch seiner Adoptivmutter reagieren sollte.

"Grossmutter, geht's dir gut?"

Alle dreien erschraken ab der dünnen Stimme einer ängstlichen Alyssa, da hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war.

"Es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen Engel"

Kirsten bückte sich, umarmte ihre Enkelin und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die ihr beim Anblick von Alyssa, einem perfekten Ebenbild von Bernadette, erneut über die Wagen liefen.

"Mum, geht's dir gut?"

Seth und Summer traten nun ebenfalls Hand in Hand aus dem Haus, Seth hielt Benjamin zärtlich auf seinem Arm. Cassandra schlenderte ihnen hinter her, dicht gefolgt von Marissa und Colin.

Kirsten stand auf und schlang ihren Arm um Sandy, lehnte sich gegen seine Seite und liess ihn zärtlich ihre Stirn küssen, bevor sie sich zu den neu angekommenen Familienmitgliedern umwandte.

"Es geht uns allen gut, macht euch keine Sorgen…. Also, wo sind die Gäste?"

"Ich habe sie alle vertrieben!" erklärte Marissa mit gleichmässiger Stimme, trotzdem konnte sie das Lächeln, das um ihre Mundwinkel spielte, nicht ganz verstecken.

"Gut gemacht, Cosmo Girl!" grinste Seth und stupste spielerische ihre Rippen.

"Halt die Klappe Cohen!" erwiderte Marissa und konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, Seth zu kitzeln, trotz dem Baby auf seinem Arm.

"Nun ernsthaft, wo sind die Gäste?" fragte Ryan und ignorierte die zwei. Er konnte seine Trauer noch nicht durch leichtes Wortgeplänkel ersetzen.

"Ernsthaft Kumpel, Marissa hat allen gesagt sie sollen gehen und sie haben gehorcht! Es war stark, Cosmo girl in Fleisch und Blut! Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis meine Superkräfte endlich an die Oberfläche treten, ich brauche sie sowieso verzweifelt, ich lebe nämlich mit Little Miss Vixen!"

Seth duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um der Hand einer wütenden Summer zu entgehen, aber offensichtlich hatte er sein Ziel erfüllt und die Kinder waren abgelenkt von den Ausdrücken der Trauer und Depression auf den Gesichtern der Erwachsenen.

"Uhm… Seth? Wirst du jemals über die Kinder von Kid Chino und Cosmo Girl schreiben?"

Alle drehten sich zu Colin um und starrten ihn an. Sein Blick wechselte von Seth zu Marissa und Ryan, nicht sicher ob er die Linie des guten Geschmacks übertreten hatte. Seinen Eltern wurde eine Antwort durch den wütenden Einspruch von Cassandra erspart.

"Hey! Bevor mein Vater über Kid's cosmic Grossmaul schreibt, wird er erst die valley kin girls zeichnen, das hat er uns nämlich schon seit Jahren versprochen!"

Sie starrte Colin wütend an und zog Alyssa zu sich um gleich zu zeigen, wen sie genau damit meinte.

Als Colin's Antwort in einem prustenden Lachen bestand, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Kinder einen kleinen Streit vom Zaun brachen, wobei sie sich lachend und neckend durch den Garten nachjagten. Die Erwachsenen traten derweil ins Hause auf der Suche nach einem Kaffee und etwas zu essen nach einem weiteren ereignisreichen Morgen. Alyssa und Cassandra folgten ihren Eltern bald, wütend, dass sie den älteren Jungen nicht erwischt hatten.

Deshalb sah nur Colin die blonde Frau, welche am Ende der Einfahrt stand, bereit in das wartende Taxi zu steigen. Sie drehte sich um und der Junge konnte sehen, wie Tränen über ihr versteinertes Gesicht liefen. Sie erhob ihre Hand und winkte ihm kurz zu und obwohl er ganz sicher nicht Dawn's grösster Fan war, stockte es ihm den Atem bei dem verloren und verzweifelten Blick in ihren Augen. Colin hob ebenfalls seine Hand und bedeutete ihr ein leichtes Auf Wiedersehen während er realisierte, dass sie offenbar ging und nie mehr zurückkehren würde.

Der dunkelblonde Junge sah zu, wie das Taxi die Strasse hinunter fuhr und in der Distanz verschwand, bevor er sich umdrehte und Richtung Haus ging, während er darüber nachdachte, was wohl zwischen Ryan und seiner Mutter passiert war, dass sie mit gebrochenem Herzen zurückliess und sie zwang, ohne Abschied zu gehen. Schulterzuckend schüttelte er jedoch dann das Bild von Dawn ab, als er erkannte, dass Ryan es ihm erzählen würde, irgendwann.

Colin öffnete die Veranda Türe und trat ins Haus, bevor er direkt auf die Küche zulief, woher sein Ohr Lachen und Geplauder vernehmen konnte. Er stoppte an der Türeschwelle und beobachtete schweigend die Szene vor ihm für ein paar Minuten, während er Schmetterlinge im Bauch fühlte, aber sein Kopf war klar und sein Herz voller Glück.

Sandy und Kirsten sprachen mit Cassandra und versuchten sie offenbar davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht so schlimm war, einen kleinen Bruder zu haben. Summer und Seth waren damit beschäftigt mit Benjamin zu sprechen und spielen, der Wörter gluckste die kein anderes menschliches Wesen auf dieser Erde verstehen konnte. Dazwischen fand Seth die Zeit über seine neuste Comic Idee zu schwafeln, die auf der Story der Kinder der "atomic county" Superhelden basierte. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass das Leben eine viel bessere Story geschrieben hatte, als er sich je hätte ausdenken können. Colin beobachtete Ryan der mit einem Ohr Seth zuhörte, während seine Augen auf die zwei Frauen am Tisch fixiert waren. Marissa sprach leise mit Alyssa, während sie ihre langen, dunkelblonden Haare zu einem Zopf flocht. Der Junge realisierte, dass Ryan in den zweien die Kombination seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Gegenwart und seiner Zukunft stehen konnte. Als Ryan unbewusst eine grosse Tasse mit Kaffee füllte, auf welcher mit grossen Buchstaben BERNADETTE geschrieben stand, huschte kurz ein trauriges Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er erinnerte sich an die Morgen, an denen er mit seiner Frau Kaffee aus den Handgemachten Tassen getrunken und diskutiert hatte und er realisierte, dass diese Zeiten für immer vorbei waren und niemals zurückkehren würden. Colin sah zu, wie Ryan die Tasse leerte und sie sorgfältig von Hans abwusch, bevor er sie auf dem Fenstersims platzierte, um sie als Erinnerungsstück zu behalten. Die Traurigkeit in den Augen seines Vaters liessen Colin erkennen, dass er noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hatte um die Trauer um seine Frau zu bewältigen, aber dass es eines Tages ok sein würde.

Dankbar, dass er endlich seinen Platz im Leben gefunden hatte, die Menschen mit welchen er aufwachsen wollte, trat er auf seine Familie zu im Wissen, dass nichts mehr zwischen sie kommen konnte.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Der Weg nach Hause nach der Arbeit schien jeden Tag länger und länger zu werden, grübelte Ryan, während er in der Innenstadt den Kino Komplex passierte. Wenigstens hatte er sich in der Zwischenzeit an den Anblick seiner Kinder gewöhnt, sie vom riesigen Poster oberhalb des Eingangs auf ihn herabstarrten. Es hatte sie einige Energie und Zeit gekostet, ihn von Seth's verrücktestem Plan zu überzeugen.

Nachdem er das lange versprochene Sequel zu "atomic county" gezeichnete hatte, in welchem ihre Kinder die Superhelden waren, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Kritiker wie Fans hatten begeistert auf die Verbindung von Kid Chino und Cosmo Girl und deren Kinder reagiert, vor allem nach der riesigen Werbetour, auf welcher bekannt gemacht wurde, dass die Geschichte auf einer wahren Story und die Superhelden auf echten Menschen basierte.

Niemand hätte gedacht, dass dieser Comic so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würde und nach gründlichen Nachforschungen durch einige Journalisten war schnell klar, wer diese Kids waren. Ryan war ziemlich glücklich, dass Marissa da war, welche sich besser mit dem ganzen Rummel auskannte. Er war ebenfalls froh, dass er im Hintergrund bleiben konnte und so jeden Schritt und jede Entscheidung überwachte, die gemacht wurde und seine Kinder betraf, aber grösstenteils überliess er alles Seth's fähigen Händen.

Als sich nach einigen Monaten die Lage wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, überraschten ihn die Kinder mit Seth's neuestem Plan. Trotz der Abneigung seines Bruders gegen Comics aus denen grosse Blockbuster Filme gemacht wurden, war es ihm offenbar unmöglich das Angebot abzulehnen, seinen neusten Comic auf die Leinwand zu bringen, vor allem da die Option beinhaltet war, dass er das Script selbst schreiben konnte.

Und natürlich würde er nicht Seth sein, wenn er sich nicht die Zeit genommen hätte, einen Plan zu entwickeln, dessen Ausführung während Wochen geplant und arrangiert wurde bevor es den involvierten Personen endlich erlaubt wurde, mit der so genannten "Überredung von Kid Chino" zu beginnen. Ryan hatte nicht den kleinsten Zweifel, dass ein mindestens 20 Seiten langes Script existierte, in welchem alle nötigen Schritte und Dinge aufgelistet waren, die erledigt werden mussten, um ihn zu überzeugen, dieser Verfilmung zuzustimmen.

Natürlich hatte Ryan am Schluss nicht Nein sagen können und hatte sogleich vorgeschlagen, einen neuen Kino Komplex in Newport zu bauen, wo man die Weltpremiere abhalten konnte, sozusagen eine Kombination aus den Ideen der Kinder und von Seth, eine sehr spezielle Mischung wie sich herausstellte.

Das war vor ein paar Monaten gewesen, in der Zwischenzeit hatte die Schule wieder begonnen und obwohl Marissa und Ryan nicht glücklich gewesen waren über die Beharrlichkeit ihrer Kinder, weiterhin in die Harbour zu gehen, hatten sie sich schliesslich von dem Argument überzeugen lassen, dass die Kinder sich nicht trennen und auch ihre Freunde nicht verlieren wollten.

Ryan warf einen Blick auf den Beifahrersitz, auf welchem seine Aktentasche lag, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er ja heute die Papiere erhalten hatte. Marissa würde überglücklich sein, genauso Alyssa, welche die Idee unterstützt hatte, seit dem Tag, als das Model das erste Mal davon gesprochen hatte.

Er lenkte seinen Wagen links und fuhr die letzen paar Meter die Einfahrt hoch, bevor er das Auto vor der Garage stoppte, den Motor abschaltete und ausstieg.

Ryan bemerkte, dass die Blumen neben dem Eingang geändert hatten und er bewunderte für einige Augenblicke die frischen Rosen. Bei dem Gedanken an die Frau, welche drinnen auf ihn wartete, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, er öffnete die Türe und trat ein. Wie jeden Tag wenn er nach Hause kam, warf er zuerst einen Blick auf das Bild im schwarzen Rahmen an der Wand, von welchem ihn Alyssa und Bernadette anlächelten.

Er legte seine Schlüssel auf der Kommode nieder, zog seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn dann in den Schrank, bevor er seine Aktentasche nahm und ins Wohnzimmer schlenderte. Jeden Tag erstaunte es ihn von Neuem, wie real das Bild, das er für 15 Jahre in seinem Kopf gehabt hatte, nun war.

Seine tief blauen Augen blitzten beim Anblick von Marissa, die an der Bar stand, eine Hand im Rücken, die andere auf ihrem Bauch, Schweiss auf ihrer Stirn. Sogar oder vielleicht genau aufgrund ihres aufgeblähten Bauches glaubte er, dass sie noch hübscher aussah als wenn sie nicht schwanger war. Ryan bemerkte Colin und Marissa, die am Tisch sassen und offenbar ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten, während Carla in der Küche das Abendessen zubereitete.

"Dad, du bist zu Hause!" rief Alyssa als sie Ryan bemerkte, wie er in der Türe stand und die übliche Abendroutine seiner Familie beobachtete.

Ryan lächelte nur und wanderte zu ihnen hinüber, begrüsste seine Frau mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er zärtlich ihren Bauch mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind streichelte.

Er legte die Aktentasche auf der Bar nieder und ging hinüber zum Tisch, wo er Colin mit einem Klapps auf die Schulter begrüsste, während er versuchte herauszufinden, was sein Junge am lernen war. Danach küsste er Alyssa's Wange, bevor er ihr sanft in die andere Wange kniff und ihr ein glückliches Lächeln schenkte.

"Rate mal?" sagte er dann zu seiner Tochter, während er sich neben sie hinsetzte.

"Dad! Du weisst, dass ich nicht gerne rate!" erwiderte Alyssa verärgert.

"Ok ok" grinste Ryan und hob seine Hände.

"Ich habe die Papiere" bemerkte er dann und warf Marissa einen Blick zu.

"Wenn ihr zwei euch also sicher seid, kann Marissa sie unterzeichnen und es wird offiziell sein" erklärte er während er aufstand, nach seiner Aktentasche griff und die Dokumente herauszog. Dann kehrte er zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich wieder hin, legte dem Mädchen die Papiere vor und schaute sie fragend an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Alyssa nahm die Papiere langsam an sich und schaute sie genau durch, bevor sie vom Stuhl aufstand und zum Model hinüber ging, wo sie sich neben Marissa an die Bar anlehnte.

"Bist du sicher, dass du meine Mum sein willst?" fragte Alyssa sanft und lächelte schüchtern.

"Bist du sicher, dass du meine Tochter sein willst?" erwiderte Marissa schmunzelnd, zärtlich die Wange des Mädchens streichelnd.

Alyssa schluckte leicht und versuchte so sicher zu tönen, wie sie sich in ihrem Herzen fühlte, als sie antwortete:

"Ja… Mum…"

Marissa nahm dankbar den Kugelschreiber, den Ryan ihr hinhielt, griff nach den Papieren und unterzeichnete alle ohne zu Zögern. Als sie fertig war streckte sie ihre Arme aus und zog ihre Tochter an sich, ihren Rücken streichelnd. Sie brauchten keine Wörter um auszudrücken, dass sie sich akzeptiert hatten und sich liebten und dass die Unterzeichnung der Papiere nur das legalisierte, was sie schon lange fühlten.

"Mmmhppp… es wird dunstig hier" piepste Colin von seinem Stuhl und liess den typischen Teenager Jungen heraushängen.

"Ok ihr zwei, geht jetzt hoch und verräumt eure Hausaufgaben, das Abendessen wird in wenigen Minuten fertig sein" sagte Ryan den zweien, während er aufstand und seine Hände zusammenschlug.

Als die zwei lachend und schnatternd nach oben verschwunden waren, ging er zu seiner Frau hinüber und zog sie nahe an seinen Körper heran.

"Hättest du dir je träumen lassen, dass du mit 35 bereits Mutter von drei Kindern bist?"

"Habe ich… als ich ins College ging dachte ich, dass wir mindestens 5 Kinder haben werden, bevor ich 30 werde" grinste sie frech ihren Ehemann an.

"Du bist unglaublich, weisst du das?"

"Ich hatte so eine Ahnung" scherzte sie, bevor sie ernst wurde und sagte:

"Weisst du, dass das hier genau das ist, wovon ich immer geträumt habe? Warum hat es nur so verdammt lange gedauert bis hierher, wo wir doch von Anfang an wussten, dass wir zusammen gehören?"

"Es gibt diese Redensart: Was lange währt wird endlich gut… und es hat verdammt lange gedauert, aber jetzt sind wir glücklich, nicht? Ich liebe dich" antwortete her, seine Stimme heiser mit Emotionen.

"Danke…. – ich liebe dich auch" erklärte sie augenzwinkernd, bevor sie ihre Liebe mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss besiegelten.

**THE END **


End file.
